Gilded Hero
by New Orion
Summary: A sixth grail war has begun, only this time there is no grail. Countless heroes from all over time are being summoned to battle with no clear goal. One man takes it upon himself to summon the king of heroes in the hope of stopping the bloodshed. (Goes off of the UBW route)
1. Chapter 1

"Seventh heaven clad by the great words of power, come forth from the circle of binding guardian of scales, I summon you!" A man with short brown hair and a trench coat shouted as he stood inside of a glowing circle. After a loud bang the library he had broken into was deathly silent. "Did it work?" He asked as he looked down at his hand that had a red symbol on it. If he were a betting man, he'd say it was supposed to be a wine glass. The three seals being, the cup, the stem, and the base.

"It's been some time since I've been summoned by a mongrel." Came an arrogant voice behind the man.

"Yes it did." The man said to himself as he turned around and saw a man wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, with a pair of black slacks. "Archer." The man said nodding his head in greeting before he held his hand up. "By my command seals," he began earning an immediate scowl from the man in front of him. "I command you to never attempt to kill me, or to plot my death!"

A wave burst out of the room only causing the blond man's hair to shift slightly, his glare however remained. "You have a lot of nerve commanding me that way mongrel."

"Stop right there." The man said holding his hand up. "That is the only command seal I hope to use, I summoned you specifically because I need your help."

"Oh?" The blond asked. "I thought that the grail had been destroyed."

"It has." The man said nodding his head. "Something else is happening though, for some reason a grail war is starting only there is no grail."

"Without the grail, I am uninterested." The blond man said passively. "You've wasted your summoning on me mongrel."

"I thought you were the king of heroes." The man added as he crossed his arms. "Heroes have been summoned who may do great or terrible things."

"And that interests me why?" The servant asked again.

"Because without a grail, this war might just end the world."

"That is of no concern to me." The blond said as he turned around.

"Gilgamesh." The man said sharply causing the hero to stop in his tracks and glare ahead. "I'm not Tokiomi, and I'm definitely not Shinji Matou."

Clearly the man was not as experienced as Tokiomi, but he had more talent than Shinji. "And what makes you so different?"

"I aspire to be one of you." The man said crossing his arms. "I don't have the same ideals as one of my teachers, but I do intend to one day stand as a heroic spirit."

Gilgamesh had to compose himself, because that was not something he was expecting to hear from one of the mongrels. "And what do you know about my past masters?"

"I know that you're partly responsible for one of their deaths, and I know you tried to kill the other."

"Yet you were foolish enough to summon me anyway." Gilgamesh said with a smirk as a golden disk appeared next to him and a sword came out pointed at the master. "What's to stop me from doing the same to you?"

"The command I just gave you."

"Clever mongrel." Gilgamesh said with a yawn. "I take it other servants have already been summoned."

"They have."

"They're of no consequence to me, I find that only in cases of rare exception are the servants interesting. The masters however seem to entertain me far more. Do you know the identities of any of the servants?"

"Only one." The man said shaking his head.

"Would I know this mongrel?"

"You would, but that's not important." The man said walking up to the king of heroes and extending his hand. "I don't want to be your master, and I don't want you to be my servant. Instead let's be partners."

Gilgamesh scoffed at the man and turned away. "I think I preferred Tokiomi's worship, and Shinji's admiration."

"And you won't get that from me." The man said sternly.

"Clearly." Gilgamesh said as he shook the man's hand. "And what will you be needing from me?"

"In life you were a great warrior and hero." The man said walking towards a table and picking up a book. "After the previous grail wars this book was popularized by mages, partially to warn against summoning you." He said holding up 'The Epic of Gilagamesh'.

"Not all mongrels are fools." Gilgamesh said with a sneer.

"However, I knew I'd need someone as strong as you. And the only servants I know of that are comparable are unreachable."

"And who do you think compares to me?" The red eyes man asked as he leaned against a nearby table.

"The saber of the last two wars, and the archer of the last." The man said boldly and without fear surprising Gilgamesh again. "It was him that killed you wasn't it?"

"He didn't do it alone." Gilgamesh sneered.

"So you were my last choice, besides Saber has fought enough, and Archer deserves to rest in peace." He said picking up another book, his back still turned to the king of heroes. "Come on, we don't want to get caught." He said as he started using his shoes to scuff the summoning circle. "If either of my teachers knew I did this they'd kill me." The man joked.

"I never did get your name mongrel." Gilgamesh said crossing his arms. "If this book is so popular you must already know everything about me, and yet you haven't even given me your name."

The man chuckled. "Andrew West." He said with a smirk. "From America."

"That reminds me." Gilgamesh said as he pushed off the table. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around the massive library.

"The Clock Tower, in London." Andrew said with a smirk.

"Ah." The servant said with a nod. "And are you a teacher here?"

"Nope, I'm a student." The man said as he put all the books he had gathered into a backpack. "This should be my last year." He added as he put the back pack on. "We should go, my apartment isn't far."

Gilgamesh grunted as he faded away into gold dust. "I won't be far if danger arises."

"That's cool." Andrew said as his eyes widened before going out the same window he had come in.

XXXX

The next morning the master and servant who remained in spirit formed walked through the crowded college. "What year is it mongrel?" Gilgamesh asked in a way that only Andrew would hear.

"2017." Andrew whispered. "Thirteen years since the last war."

"Andrew!" Came a shout down the hallway that caused the master to freeze in place as he quickly tugged the gloves he had on over his hands. "Come with me." Came the voice as he turned around only to see a glimpse of red go around the corner.

"Shit." Andrew said.

"This is getting interesting." Gilgamesh said. He did not say it lightly however, he did not plan to ever forget that voice.

"Please keep your cool." Andrew said as he walked down the hall, he knew exactly where he was expected to go. "Maybe she doesn't know yet."

"Oh, she knows." The spirit replied, if he were visibly a massive grin would be seen on his face.

Andrew walked into the office and gave a quick bow to the Japanese woman in front of him. "Teacher."

"We know what you did last night." She said as she crossed her arms. "Come out Goldey." She said with a sigh.

"Is that any way to greet an old enemy?" Gilgamesh asked as he materialized beside Andrew. The spirit scowled as a dagger was put to his throat. "Andrew, you didn't tell me she was a master."

"She's not." Came another voice as a red haired man walked around a corner glaring at both the servant and master.

"You." The blond glared before the knife on his throat tightened.

"You don't get to talk to him in that tone." The servant growled in his ear.

"I'm going to guess that this is assassin." The Archer said looking slightly up and seeing the glimpse of a red coat. His eyes flared as a golden ring appeared beside Andrew.

"Gilgamesh, don't!" Andrew shouted trying to get Assassin to release the blond. "Tohsaka, you know we need him."

"Last time someone needed him he tried to commit genocide!" The red-haired man shouted pointing at Gilgamesh. "We told you not to try and summon a servant, especially not him!"

"I don't like this either mongrel." Gilgamesh glared. "Unhand me!" He shouted ripping the knived hand away from himself. "If any of you touch me again, you will die." He pointed at Assassin who had a red hood pulled over his head. "You, I would enjoy killing!"

"That's not who you think it is." Andrew said putting his hands in his pockets. "Just calm down." He glanced over at his teachers. "Tohsaka, Emiya, it's already done. The best we can do now is hope that all of us together can figure out what's going on."

"That still doesn't excuse this!" Rin shouted as she stood to her feet. "We've told you so many times about how we had to fight him."

"How he tried to kill Shinji." Shiro added.

"That mongrel was useless." Gilgamesh said calmly. "I merely gave him purpose."

"And Iilya." Assassin said glaring at Gilgamesh as pale white eyes met blood red.

"What's done is done." Andrew said as he crossed his arms. "Now are you willing to work with us?" He asked the trio in the room as Gilgamesh watched for their reactions.

"What about him?" Shiro asked nodding to Gilgamesh. "What if he turns on us."

"I have no desire for revenge faker, if that's what you're thinking." The golden servant said rolling his eyes. "This man his piqued my interest, killing you would only ruin who he is." He said pointing at Andrew.

"You killed all your other masters." Rin interjected.

"No I didn't." Gilgamesh groaned. "You saved Shinji, and as for your father, Kirei was the one who held the knife." He said smirking at the brunette.

"Still, he can't be trusted." Rin added.

"Trust me, or don't." Gilgamesh groaned. "Either way, if all you have is an assassin you'll need me to fight the other five."

"Five?" Rin asked turning her attention to Andrew. "You didn't tell him?"

"I haven't had the chance."

"Tell me what?" The archer asked narrowing his eyes at his summoner.

"There's more than seven servants." Shiro interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not possible." Gilgamesh scoffed.

"Usually the grail summons the servants." Rin added. "This time there is no grail, nothing makes sense anymore."

"Do we even have a goal?" Gilgamesh asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Not at the moment." Andrew told him.

"So you summoned me here with no clear goal in mind, and you don't even know where to start?" Gilgamesh shouted at his master.

"I only summoned assassin to see if it would work." Shiro said pointing at the hooded man. "When he showed up I didn't know what to think."

"What about the other families?" Andrew asked. "I'm sure the Matou's know something."

"Soukan probably jumped at the chance for another chance at the grail." Rin said nodding her head. "Do you think he's have Shinji do it?"

"That mongrel?" Gilgamesh asked with a scoff. "He's barely fit to be called a human, let alone a mage. It's obvious they choose the girl."

Rin's eyes lit up before she turned to look at Shiro. "We're going to Fuyuki."

"I know." Shiro said nodding his head. "It would probably be best if we stuck together." He added glancing at Andrew. "Even if you bring him." He sneered at Gilgamesh.

Andrew backed away from Assassin as he felt the hatred and blood lust coming from the spirit. "No problem, right?" He added turning to Gilgamesh who took a breath.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice." The spirit said. "Besides, I want to see the look on Shinji's face when he sees me again."

"Sadist." Assassin said coldly.

Gilgamesh chuckled. "And you, what era do you hail from?" He looked closely at the armor. "You still look a bit too similar to that Archer who killed me last time."

"They aren't the same person." Shiro said crossing his arms. "We should prepare to leave soon."

"And what if the Matou don't have the information you need?" Gilgamesh asked. "Then who do you turn to?"

"The Einzberns." Rin said putting her hand on her forehead. "And that might be a problem."

"Oh?" Gilgamesh asked. "I suppose that's a discussion for another day." He said to the silent room.

"I'll be back soon with my bags packed." Andrew said turning to the door. "You coming?" He asked the king of heroes.

"Right behind you." He said fading away and grinning at Shiro and Rin.

XXXX

Andrew walked out of the terminal and shielded his eyes from the sun in front of him. "Damn time difference." He said before yawning. "Where are we going?" He asked turning around to his two teachers.

"We can stay at my old place." Shiro said with a smile. He didn't think he'd be this excited to be back in his old home town. "It's got more than enough space for all of us to be their comfortably."

"Good." Rin said nodding her head. "After that we'll go and see Sakura." She looked around to make sure that no one was listening to them. "You and Goldie should use his airship that my father wrote about in his journal."

Andrew nodded before he got a quick response from Gilgamesh. "That mad dog Berserker destroyed Vimana, if that's what she's talking about!"

Andrew winced at just how loud the voice in his head was. "We can't." He said rubbing his head to no effect. "We'll scout around on foot, I'm assuming he still knows where everything is." Shiro heard the chuckle from Assassin in his own mind.

"Fine." Rin sighed. "First we need to go to the Emiya estate. Then we can split up."

XXXX

At the estate Shiro and Rin had claimed his old room while Andrew set up in one of the many spare rooms. "Gilgamesh." He said to himself before he looked around and noticed he didn't sense the spirit in the room with him. He stretched out his feelers and felt him outside in the courtyard. He walked outside and sensed his servant was inside of a stone shed he saw ahead of him. "You in here?" He asked peaking his head into the room. Gilgamesh was standing near a corner of the room, and was holding his jacket over his shoulder. "What's up?" The mage asked walking into the room and seeing a magic circle on the floor.

"It's nothing." The servant said before turning to look at the mage. "Let's go."

"So bossy." Andrew said in a mocking way as he followed the blond king out of the room.

"Andrew!" He heard the shout coming from inside of the house.

"Out here." The student mage said before Shiro walked out.

"Me and Rin are about to go. Let us know if you find anything." He said trying not to scowl at Gilgamesh the entire time.

"Will do." Andrew said with a smile. "Let's go sightseeing." The mage said patting Gilgamesh on the shoulder earning a glare from the king of heroes. "So scary." He said teasing the heroic spirit.

"I don't know if I've ever met a mongrel as disrespectful as you." Gilgamesh said narrowing his eyes at Andrew.

"The day is young." Andrew said as he started to walk out of the estate followed by the king of heroes.

XXXX

The two walked through the city. Gilgamesh only occasionally looked at something, instead opting to make sure that his summoner didn't walk out into the middle of traffic, and to keep an eye out for any other servants. On the other hand Andrew was fascinated by the different culture before turning to look at Gilgamesh. "When I went to England the culture was only slightly different, but coming here it's ridiculous. Have you tried this?" He asked holding up a fried dumpling. "They called it shumai, when I add this soy sauce it's freaking amazing." He said popping one in his mouth and offering the other to the heroic spirit.

"I don't eat the same things you mongrels do." He sneered walking past Andrew who merely shrugged his shoulders and popped the food in his mouth.

"So where did you like to go when you used to live here?" Andrew asked the spirit.

"I spent most of my days watching Kirei, but towards the end he did nothing but bore me. All he did was whatever he wanted, there was no drama to his life." Gilgamesh scoffed. "I'm glad to hear he was killed by his own servant, seems fitting."

"Grim." Andrew said already knowing about Kirei from his teachers. "So you're saying he was boring, but you still stayed at the church?"

"I did." Gilgamesh said sticking his nose in the air. "There was nothing else in this world that interested me."

"What about seeing your old kingdom?"

"Everything is my kingdom." The hero sneered. "And you'd do best to remember that mongrel."

"Ok." Andrew said completely ignoring the threat and continuing to look around which unnerved the king of heroes, even if he didn't show it.

After a few hours of exploring the two came to a large house. "What's this?" The mage asked before he sensed the familiar signs of his teachers inside.

"Shiro asked me to keep the two of you out." Assassin said appearing beside Andrew.

"No problem, why are we even here?" He asked Gilgamesh.

"I wanted to see Shinji's face." He said with a wicked smirk. "He should be coming out at any moment."

Andrew jumped when he heard the door slam. "And you can go to hell Tohsaka!" A man with blue hair screamed as he walked out of the house. Assassin disappeared, but Gilgamesh stayed behind.

"Is something the matter Shinji?" The king asked. "Did the women kick you out of your own home?"

Andrew watched as he saw the man he assumed to be Shinji turn as pale as a dead man. Before he backed away and fell on his ass. "You're dead! Emiya killed you!" He screamed pointing at Gilgamesh. "You can't be here!" He added holding his head in fear.

"This is the guy who became the Grail?" Andrew asked. "Damn, he is pathetic."

"Something we agree on." Gilgamesh said. "Run along Shinji, real mages have things to discuss."

The man turned on his heels and ran away screaming for his life. "That felt good." The king said as he saw the door open again and a Shiro walked out of the house and to the waiting duo.

"They needed a moment." Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck and turning to look at the house. "I'm going to head back. Assassin, I'll be fine, watch over Rin though."

Without another word the mage walked off with Andrew's brown eyes on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew was sitting in the dining room in the Emiya estate. Laying on the floor on the other side of the room was his servant. Who was drinking from a golden cup, and had not offered to share the drink with him. "Shiro." Rin said walking into the room looking for the red headed mage.

"Not here." Andrew said leaning back on the floor. "What is it with your culture and not having chairs?" He asked as he smacked one of the cushions they were supposed to sit on.

"It saves space." The brunette said quickly as her eyes fell on the bored looking king. She glared at him, he knew the look he was getting, but the Tohsaka woman was not interesting to him.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Rin asked with her hands on her hips. "If not to me, then to Shiro or Assassin?"

"What do I owe that mongrel and his servant?" Gilgamesh asked, still not really looking at her. "He got his vengeance for any slight I caused him, when that Archer of yours stuck an arrow in my head." The last words were coated with anger. "I owe none of you anything."

Andrew said nothing, he couldn't explain it but he could tell that both the heroic spirit and the magus were in pain. Not physical based on them both seeming to be physically fine, but there was still something beneath the surface. "What's wrong?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Rin asked turning to look at the younger mage. "He's responsible for killing my father, and Illya Shiro's only family in the world!"

Andrew said nothing until he felt the familiar energy of the other servant in their group. "A servant's class is determined by their abilities as well as their lives. I summoned the king of heroes who has done his fair share of evil deeds, but you and Shiro summoned someone that earned the title of Assassin. What makes him so much better? I'm sure there are countless lives he ended prematurely." He didn't know where the anger came from, snapping at Rin was not something he ever thought that he would do.

Gilgamesh raised his eyebrows for the briefest moments before he took another sip. He didn't need some mongrel to defend him, he didn't need anyone else.

"That's different." Rin said crossing her arms.

"It's your own morality that makes you think that you're better than me." Gilgamesh interrupted. "You think that you made the right choices to try and save people. In the fourth war there was a man who thought the same thing, in the end his decision leveled most of Fuyuki, and made it so that I was able to maintain my physical form until the next war. He may have done the right thing by sacrificing the people of this city, because if he didn't there was a chance that countless more would die." Gilgamesh took another sip. "The people who died would think he made the wrong decision, but the people who lived would regard him as a hero if they knew. Your pesky morality comes apart at the seams when perspective is taken into account." Gilgamesh smirked at the woman in front of him. "Did you ever learn about who Berserker's master was in the Fourth war?"

"Enough." Assassin said appearing in front of Gilgamesh aiming a gun at the king's head. "You don't get to come into this house and start lecturing people."

Gilgamesh's eyes widened with realization as he looked up at the other servant. "I figured it out." He said looking over at Rin. "Summoning him, does the faker know?"

"I do." Came Shiro walking into the room with a white sword in his hand.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Andrew asked wondering if he should do something to help.

Gilgamesh put his cup on the floor and stood to his feet before the cup vanished. "The last time I saw you, you were a mess." The spirit said to Assassin. "Now here you are in front of me once again." A golden disk appeared beside him as a sword peered its way through. "I always wanted to kill you, but then I found out you were sick. What better shame to give someone like you, then to die to some mongrel disease."

"We shouldn't be fighting eachother!" Andrew shouted only getting Rin to glance at him. Shiro seemed just as ready to jump into the fray to fight alongside his servant. His confidence was increased by the fact that he had defeated Gilgamesh before. "There are bigger things going on than our own problems." He said leaning on the table. "I've got my stuff too, but that's on hold now because of these damn servants."

"You heard your master." Assassin said glaring at Gilgamesh.

"He's not my master." The king said gritting his teeth. "Speak out of turn again, and I will kill everyone in this room but Andrew."

The master said nothing as he rubbed the command seals on his hand. He had said he didn't want to use any other seals besides protecting his own life, was that not enough?

Rin took a breath and then walked up to Assassin and put her hand on his shoulder. "Fighting him would only cause more destruction." She said sneaking a glare at the king of heroes.

"Fine Rin." Assassin said lowering the gun as he watched the sword in front of him disappear again. "This isn't over Archer."

"In time I will put you in your place. And once you realize it, I will punish you for your sins."

"Stop." Andrew said putting his hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder. "Let's all go to bed. In the morning, we can talk about what the Matou's said, and figure out our next plan."

"I agree." Shiro said as the sword in his hand vanished.

Gilgamesh and Assassin continued to stare at one another, neither wanting to be the first to move. "Please." Andrew whispered to the king.

"Fine." The blond man said turning around quickly and fading into his spirit form.

"We told you this was a bad idea." Rin said quietly.

"He was just sitting there." Andrew pointed out. "You're the one that started the fight with him, even if he did terrible things in the past that doesn't mean he can't redeem himself now."

This earned the gaze from Assassin, this was the first time Andrew had seen the spirit's face. His eyes looked tired, as if they had been fighting until the moment he died, and then fought even more. And somehow he felt a kindred spirit to the man in front of him. "Can someone truly be redeemed by their own efforts?"

"No." Andrew said nodding his head. "For someone to be considered good or evil, someone has to see them that way. You may all see Gilgamesh as evil and he very well might be, but I choose to see the hero, someone who lost the only thing that he really cared about and was broken by their own grief. Someone who may have made mistakes, but could also save everyone," He looked over at Shiro. "someone who could be a hero of justice." That earned him a reaction from both Shiro and Assassin. "I'm going to bed, I'll see you all in the morning." He said walking out of the room.

As he walked through the courtyard, he didn't notice it, but there were a pair of red eyes watching him closely. "Hm." Gilgamesh said leaning on a wall as a smirk crossed his face.

XXXX

Andrew shot out of bed with a scream as he clutched his chest. He felt the cold sweat dripping off of his body as he looked around as he remembered where he was. "Damn." He said sitting up on the futon before he stood to his feet. "Another nightmare." He said to himself as he grabbed his shirt.

"Are you ok?" He heard the shout from down the hall of Rin.

"Yes." He said shaking his head as he walked into the room and saw a fully cooked meal waiting for them. "Who cooked?"

"I did." Shiro said walking out of the kitchen with balls of white rice on a tray. "Being here brought back memories of the old days." He said with a smile.

"Indeed Emiya." Rin said taking a sip of tea before she started giggling. "I haven't called you that in years." She said with a smile at her fellow mage.

Andrew smiled as he watched his teachers reminisce about their younger days. It was something he wished he would one day have the chance to do. His thoughts were interrupted as Assassin materialized in the room. "Someone has passed the bounded field." He said quickly.

"Who was it?" Shiro asked as he stood quickly to his feet.

A knock interrupted any answer that could be given. Two voices could be faintly heard on the other side. "I'll go." Shiro said nodding at the others before he walked towards the door. Andrew reached for a knife he kept on himself while Rin grabbed a handful of mana infused stones.

They heard a scream of excitement come from the hall causing Andrew to look on confused. "Shiro!" They heard a woman's voice. "Sakura called last night and told me you were back in town. You know it's rude to not tell me when you're in Fuyuki!"

"Fuji-Ne." Shiro complained before Rin smiled and ran out into the hall.

"Ms. Fujimora!" Rin said smiling at the brown haired woman.

"Tohasaka!" The woman shouted before she hid behind Shiro. "You didn't tell me that you two were still together." She whispered into his ear. Before pushing him against the wall. "You've been with her this long, and you still haven't popped the question?" She asked pointing her finger in his face.

Andrew looked at the smiling face on Assassin's face as he faded away. Not seeing any reason to remain nervous Andrew sheathed the knife he had and stood up walking out to the door.

"Gah!" Fujimura shouted pointing at the younger mage. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking him up and down. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Andrew West." He said with a smile.

"He speaks Japanese?" She said looking at Shiro. "Who is he Shiro?" She asked, her inflection going upward into a whine.

"He's my student at the university." Shiro said smiling at the woman.

"He's mine too." Rin said feeling left suddenly. "I did most of the teaching."

Taiga looked Andrew up and down again. "Could he compete with me?" She asked looking at Shiro.

"Please Fuji-Ne it's morning." Shiro said rubbing his forehead.

"A true warrior is ready at any time!" The woman shouted pointing a finger at Andrew.

"I really don't think." Andrew said holding his hands in front of himself.

"Nonsense!" The woman said as she grabbed the boy by the shoulders and lead him to the dojo.

Andrew stood holding a kendo sword and looking at Taiga cross from him holding hers in a trained stance. "Are you sure?" He asked as he pointed the wooden sword at the woman.

"Cocky aren't you? Shiro never had that quality." She said with a smirk before running forward. She didn't know what happened next but she felt a painful smack on her back as she fell to the ground.

"Point." Andrew said resting his sword on his shoulder. "You can back out if you like." Rin chuckled at his antics, while Shiro groaned in frustration. Unseen by them another presence was watching the makeshift dual with great interest.

"I won't!" The older woman said quickly standing to her feet, this time being far more cautious in her battle strategy. She moved in a clearly practiced method before feinting her sword in one direction before truly swinging it from the opposite side. Andrew however didn't flinch and only blocked the true strike as he held the sword in one hand as he coldly looked at the woman sending a cold shiver down her spine.

Shiro was about to move but Rin put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait." She whispered to him.

Andrew smacked Taiga's sword away before slamming the one in his hand down on her shoulder. He backed away for just a moment as he heard her sword fall to the ground before she clutched her arm.

"Fuji-Ne!" Shiro shouted this time not giving Rin the chance to stop him as he ran to the woman who was clutching her shoulder.

"For an amateur, you've got quite the strength." Taiga said wincing as she tried to move her arm.

"Let's get you some ice." Shiro said helping the woman to his feet.

Andrew blinked as things turned back to normal, he looked over and saw Rin looking at him closely. "You're getting closer, but you're still not quite there."

"I know." The mage said tossing the sword to the ground before Rin walked out of the room leaving him alone, or so he thought as Gilgamesh revealed himself with a smile on his face. "At first I thought you were just a novice mage, however even against a simple mongrel like that you were able to show your skill, and perhaps something else deep inside."

Andrew silently left the room leaving a smirking Gilgamesh looking at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew, Rin, and Shiro all snapped their heads looking out the window. "You feel that don't you?" Rin asked the others.

"It's big." Andrew said as he balled his fists.

"If I had to guess I'd say it's a berserker." Shiro said standing up. "We need to go." He said as Assassin formed next to him.

"I'm coming with you." Andrew added as he stood to his feet.

"If he's going then, so am I." Gilgamesh said materializing and leaning in the corner. "I'm curious to see what heroes has been summoned."

"You won't help?" Assassin asked the fellow spirit.

"I haven't decided." The Archer said with a smirk as he looked at the servant. "Let's go Andrew." The servant said walking towards the door.

"Since when are you in charge?" The mage asked as he followed the servant to the door.

"It's the middle of the day." Rin said looking out the window. "Whoever they are, they don't care for mage law."

"Yeah." Shiro said nodding his head. "I'm going to have to beat it before anyone else gets hurt."

XXXX

Andrew and Gilgamesh walked into the town center where they saw a massive gash in a building. "What did that?" He the magus asked cocking his head to the side. His eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed Gilgamesh's shirt and pulled him back before a massive man with long hair and a cloak from the hide of a lion landed in front of them.

"Unhand me!" Gilgamesh shouted at the magus before he turned his gaze on the behemoth in front of him. "What kind of weapon is that?" He asked looking at the pearly weapon that curved at the end. "I don't think it exists in my collection, so there's no way it's worth my time."

"Gil." Andrew said as his eyes widened. "Get away from him."

"Why?" The servant asked as he turned his gaze back before he realized who was in front of him. "Now I see." He said smirking at the man in front of him. "The Hero Sampson." He added with a smile. "I already fought your Greek counterpart. I wonder if you're any stronger than he is?"

"Gil, we need the others." Andrew whispered to the servant.

"Get back mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted. "This has nothing to do with you, this is a battle between servants. If you're so worried find this animal's master."

Andrew grit his teeth but at the same time he understood the hero's logic. If he was able to find and defeat the servant in combat than Berserker wouldn't be a problem. "Fine." He said quickly. "Just make it out of this alive." He said before running away from the fighting.

"Now mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Let's see if the power of your god compares to the might of a flesh and blood deity!" He shouted as the Gate of Babylon opened behind him as weapons peered out of the light.

XXXX

Andrew ran through a building following the slight trace of mana he was feeling. He could tell that Rin was nearby and getting people to safety, but he couldn't detect either Shiro or Assassin. He rounded the corner when he saw a man in a long coat and a white collar covering his throat. "You need to get out of here!" He shouted at the priest.

"I'm right where I am supposed to be my son." The man replied as he looked at Andrew's hand with the command seals on it. "And it appears you are as well." The man said reaching into his cloak and pulling out a silver sword. "I have summoned the mightiest man in all of scripture, and the enemy brings before me the man who summoned the Babylonian."

"I don't care about any of that." Andrew said as he grabbed the knife in his jacket and looked at the man. "Father, stand down now, you won't be able to win this fight, and your servant is as good as dead." The building shook from the intensity of the battle going on outside. "The King of Heroes is more than a match against someone with such a simple weakness."

The priest glared at the young man in front of him. "You stand like a true killer."

"I'd like to say that's behind me." Andrew said taking a step forward, "But clearly you aren't going to let me leave it."

"Confess your sins my child." The priest said before running forward and swinging his blade at Andrew who ducked under the blade and slashed his own but the priest was nimble enough to bend away from the attack.

"You're more than some priest." Andrew said jumping back. "An inquisitor I take it." He said as he felt a burning rage inside of him.

"I see you are not of the uninitiated." The priest replied pulling his blade back. "You can simply call me Francis." The man said with a chuckle.

"Pretty on the nose." Andrew said looking around the room for anything he could use to aid in the fight.

Outside however the battle was going as could be expected. Even though Sampson was just as strong as Hercules, he seemed to be much more aware and sane. And adding to the benefit Gilgamesh figured was that this servant wasn't protecting a worthless doll.

"Have you figured out who it is?" Assassin asked as he landed beside Gilgamesh.

"Sampson the Hebrew Hero." The blond said with a sneer. "If you plan to interrupt me this time, I won't hesitate to kill you both, killing two servants for the price of one."

"I'd rather watch you die." The man said simply as he looked up. "Your master is in there?" He asked.

"The fool went chasing after this mongrel's master. I didn't expect he'd actually find him." Gilgamesh said before Assassin left once again. "Where were we?" He asked as Berserker let out a roar and ran forward holding jawbone over his head before slamming it down on the ground. "Ah, so you're willing to fight dirty?" Gilgamesh asked as he landed on top of a street light. "I wonder, why did your master set you on a rampage in the middle of the day." He shook his head. "Nevermind, he'll be dead soon. So go ahead and show me your Noble Phantasm so I can end this battle."

Sampson roared and opened his empty eyes before charging forward as the lion on his back jumped off of him. "Babylon!" Berserker screamed.

"Is that all?" Gilgamesh asked as a wicked smile crossed his lips.

XXXX

Inside of the building Andrew was punched in the face before the blade was brought down for the killing blow. "Speed times two." He said as his body sped up considerably and he dodged the knife before spinning and sinking the blade into the priest's chest. "Tell me where I can find Cornelius!" He screamed as he watched the man looked blankly at him.

"What need does the damned have for the holy of holies?" He asked as blood started to trickle out of his mouth. "You will be cursed by your own servant, your foolish decisions have damned not only you, but those closest to you."

"Tell me where he is?" Andrew asked before twisting the blade. "If you tell me now, I will make this quick, if not I won't hesitate to make you suffer for days on end." A crack in the man's mouth was heard shocking Andrew as he looked up at the man who started to foam from the mouth. "Damn it!" He screamed ripping the blade out and pushing the man onto the ground. He bent down and cleaned the blood off on the priest's robes before walking away.

"Who taught you how to do that?" Assassin asked behind Andrew.

The mage took a breath. "You aren't the only person who has blood on their hands." He said turning around and looking at the servant with a dead stare. "This is all just part of my path to revenge." He said before turning his back, he didn't walk away however. "If the man who ruined everything you loved was still alive, would you try and kill him?"

Assassin looked away from the mage. "My childhood was ended when I was just a child, it was the mistakes of a cold man that ruined the lives of everyone I cared about. After a while I realized I had become just like him when I was responsible for killing the only person alive who cared about me."

"And if you could kill the man who caused all of that pain?"

"I did." Assassin replied as he looked away from the mage. "It won't be what you expect."

"That won't stop me!" He snapped back. "Emiya, and Tohsaka have been trying to stop me since they met me, but I am what I am."

"And what are you?" Assassin asked.

Andrew pointed at the corpse on the ground in front of him. "You already know what I am." He said before Gilgamesh appeared in the room with them.

"Guess I shouldn't underestimate you mongrel." The king said with a grin. "Not only did you kill the master, but he was just like Kirei."

"He wasn't." Andrew replied. "This man was too green, the men I need to kill won't be this easy to overtake." He said before turning around to walk away. "Tell my teachers I'll be back at the house." He said not turning around.

Gilgamesh turned with a smirk and vanished in front of Assassin.


	5. Chapter 5

_"And who are you?" Gilgamesh asked sitting on top of his massive throne as he looked down at someone, he couldn't tell at first if it were a man or a woman. Their green hair fell down to their midback, yet there was nothing that told him the gender. "Why do you come before me?" The king asked standing up and looking closer at the being before him. "Clearly this is a waste of my time."_

 _"I thought you were the king of heroes?" The person said with a chuckle._

XXXX

Gilgamesh opened his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually let his mind wander like that. He shook the day dream away and looked out of the dojo he had been resting in. He could see the other part of the main house. He even heard the laughter coming from inside, sensing inside of the room he could tell that his summoner was inside along with the other mongrels. He scoffed before turning and summoning a full glass of wine in his hand.

XXXX

"So that's how you met Lord El-Melloi?" Andrew asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"No shirt, no pants, and one shoe." Shiro said before both men in the room laughed once again.

"To this day he still won't look me in the eyes." Rin said covering her face in shame. "Why did you bring that up Shiro?"

The laughter dying down the red-haired magus took another breath. "I've heard that Lord El-Melloi was a master in the fourth grail war."

"He was?" Rin asked in shock. "Who told you that?"

"I did." Assassin said as he materialized in the room. "I thought the man seemed familiar when I first saw him."

"So what, we just give him a call and invite him back to Fuyuki?" Rin asked, "He would've only been a bit older than we were during the fifth."

"I'm not sure how his servant, died, but he was the master of Rider, or Iskandar the Conqueror has he preferred to be called." Assassin said plainly.

"Him?" Gilgamesh asked walking into the room. "I'm the one who killed him if you're dying to know." He said before taking a sip of wine. "He died as a true king and his master was a worthy vassal."

"Did Gil just compliment someone?" Andrew asked.

"Don't call me that mongrel!" The king shouted at his summoner.

"Touchey." Andrew groaned as he leaned back but fell onto his back from his sitting position. "Get normal chairs Shiro!" He shouted at the redhead who was still in thought.

"Would he even come if we asked?" Shiro asked the others in the room.

"If he was a master I'm sure he would be able to summon someone again." Rin said pointing at Shiro's hand. "Would he be able to summon Rider again though?"

"All this investigation is boring me." Gilgamesh said interrupting them. "Mongrel," he said looking at Andrew who once again wasn't affected by the insult. "should a strong servant attack I give you my permission to use a command seal to summon me. The servant however better be worth it."

"And where are you going?" Rin asked standing to her feet.

"There are places in this world I wish to visit alone. I may never get the chance to do so again." The King of Heroes said as he vanished in front of them.

"Any idea what he meant?" Shiro asked the others, worried that the servant might be trying to double cross them.

"Uruk." Andrew said getting their attention. "Or at least what used to be Uruk."

"Servants can go that far?" Shiro asked Assassin.

"If they don't care for the lives of their masters they can." The servant said crossing his arms. "He's probably already close, if not right there."

"Damn." Andrew said looking around the room. "I still don't get this no furniture lifestyle."

"Andrew let it go." Rin said rubbing her forehead.

"That reminds me." Andrew said turning his attention to the head of the Tohsaka family. "Why haven't you summoned a servant too?"

"Because of who I'd probably end up summoning." Rin said quickly. "He doesn't need to fight anymore."

"Oh." Andrew said knowing who she meant. The Archer from the last war who turned out to be one of Shiro's possible futures. She had a point, but Andrew also knew how strong he was supposed to be, even enough to make Gilgamesh angry at the thought of him. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Andrew asked as he stood up.

"Our best bet is to wait and see if any other servants are summoned in the city." Assassin replied. "Then we can take our chance to find out the cause of what's happening."

"That's fair." Andrew said nodding his head before everyone's eyes went wide and the roof of the building exploded revealing a man with long hair looking down on them.

"Not here." The man simply said looking at them. He wore a simple white robe with no discerning markings on it.

XXXX

Gilgamesh appeared exactly where he had planned to. To his right was a flowing river, this was the place where all of his plans fell apart. He took a breath as he smelled the somewhat familiar air of his home. He grimaced as he smelled a bit of pollution in the air. "Damned mongrels." He said with a scowl before he started to hike away from the river. This part of the journey he wanted to make on foot, just like he did the first time he made it.

He made it to the top of the hill and looked at the spot that still haunted his mind. He could see the deep laded scars on the earth from his battle against the bull, and he could even see where the beast's corpse had lain for millennia. "Rotted away." He said looking closely at the dirt in that spot. That was not the reason he came to this spot however, he was here for the lump of clay at his feet. "My friend." The king said looking down at the mud as rain began to fall. He looked up to the skies as he felt the water washing over his face. If it weren't for the rain the few tears falling from his eyes would've been visible. "I'm sorry I didn't come the last time I was here." He looked away from the dirt. "I was selfish and scared." He put his hands in his pockets.

Even though he was only talking to a lifeless lump of clay he could still fell that it was his friend there. "I guess there isn't much for me to say right now." He knew it was a lie, but he didn't see a reason to tell the clay of all his evil deeds. "You would've been there to stop me all those times." He said as a small twang of guilt rushed through his body before he shook it away. "Although there are too many mongrels in this day and age. In our time everyone had a purpose and the world was able to function, now there are so many people that it doesn't matter at all." He bent down and looked closer at the dirt when his eyes widened and he saw what looked like the drag marks of fingers on the mud. "No." He said as he felt the pull of a command seal.

XXXX

Andrew was holding his side as the Emiya residence around him was covered in flames. "Who is your master?" Andrew asked in anger as he saw the green haired man look at him blankly. "Screw this!" He screamed knowing that Assassin, Rin, and Shiro weren't enough to stop this guy. He held his hand out, "Heroic spirit Gilgamesh, I summon you, protect us!" He screamed as golden light filled the room leaving behind Gilgamesh, now covered in his golden armor and his hair spiked up.

The king of heroes looked up at the green haired man as he felt his blood boiling. "Have you found his master Mongrel?"

"No." Andrew said wincing as he held his side.

"Where are the others?" He asked before he saw a bit of rubble start to move and Assassin run towards it. "Help them get out of here, this is my fight."

"Gil, I can…"

"Do as your king commands!" Gilgamesh screamed at his summoner. "You'll only get in my way."

Andrew felt that his servant wasn't willing to argue the fact. He glanced over and saw Assassin pulling Shiro free from the rubble, but he didn't see Rin. "You better survive this!" He shouted before running off to find Tohsaka.

The King of Heroes looked closely at the man in front of him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind. He was pulled from his thoughts however as the servant in front of him spoke. "I see you've let your heart remain hardened. It saddens me." Gilgamesh said nothing as he held his hand out and a sword emerged into it as he drew it free from the glowing circle. "We are to battle once again."

"Yes," Gilgamesh said, his eyes showing neither anger or hatred, to someone who knew him they'd say they saw sadness before he chuckled and they were replaced with an almost childlike glint. "It's good to see you again, Enkidu."


	6. Chapter 6

"Enkidu?" Andrew asked overhearing the conversation as he helped Assassin pull the unconscious Rin and Shiro out from under the debris. "We have to go now." He said looking at the white-haired servant. "If we don't evacuate the neighborhood things are going to get out of hand!" He shouted over the roaring flames.

Assassin grimaced as he threw Shiro over his shoulder. "I know." He said hating that he knew this fight wasn't for him. And if he got in the way either of them is likely to turn and kill him. "Get Rin, and we'll figure out what to do from there."

Andrew didn't say anything as he put the older magus on his shoulder and looked at what could only be explained as impossible.

"How long has it been Gilgamesh?" Enkidu asked as he danced through the air dodging each of the king's attacks.

"Millenia!" The king said, his grin not wavering. Enkidu landed directly in front of him and pulled a long chain out of the air and tossed the spiked end at Gilgamesh who turned his body before it struck. "You've slowed down." Gilgamesh smirked.

"So have you." The green haired servant said leaping backwards and taking a ready stance holding the spiked chain in both hands.

"No one has given me a reason to improve." The king of heroes said proudly. "Sadly I'm sure your master sent you here for a reason. I've been to Uruk." He said his demeanor losing its levity. "Who is it that enslaves you Kanz Wahid?"

"He used one of those marks on his hand." Enkidu said before throwing the chain forward once again. "I am incapable of telling you anything."

Gilgamesh summoned a sword into his hand and slashed it downward onto the chain and instantly realized his mistake as the chain turned in the air and began to wrap around his blade before yanking it away. "You kept them?" Enkidu asked looking at the sword. "I was there the day this blade was created."

"I remember." The king of heroes said as he pulled another sword out and ran forward before the two were enthralled in a battle that can only be described as legendary.

XXXX

"Everyone run!" Andrew screamed as people continued to run away from the disaster that was happening behind them.

Up on a rooftop Assassin stood watching as the Emiya residence was obliterated by the battle.

Shiro groaned in pain as consciousness started to return to him. "Gah," He screamed as he felt the sharp pain in his side.

Assassin quickly lifted the mage's shirt and saw the bruising. "You've broken a few ribs." He said looking at the magus before he turned around and checked Rin who was uninjured. "Wake up." He said shaking her lightly before opening her eyelids to check for a concussion. "She's fine." He said to himself mostly.

"Good." Shiro said as he groaned with his attempt to sit up. "We need to go help." He said before falling back to the ground.

"You're in no state to do anything." Assassin said. "What happened to Avalon?"

Shiro smiled as he looked over at the still sleeping Rin. "Why am I not surprised?" Assassin asked.

"Just trying to make my father proud." Shiro said as he felt his head start to swim from the pain and the world around him went black.

Assassin said nothing as he looked back towards the absolute chaos until he saw the American shouting at all of the fleeing people. Of course they didn't understand him, but their fear seemed to help direct them where they needed to go.

Andrew felt his lungs screaming from air with all the running around he did until he saw a man that was simply watching the destruction. "Hey buddy, you need to get out of here." He said putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Why leave?" The man asked causing Andrew's heart to skip a beat. "The show is only beginning."

"You." Andrew said as a bit of fear filled his chest as the man turned around.

"You're that boy from Virginia?" The man asked realizing who was right in front of him. "One of my colleagues has gone missing, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He asked as his hand launched forward grabbing Andrew's throat.

"Gah." The mage choked as he reached for his knife but found a heavy fist colliding with his stomach.

The man looked at the red markings on Andrew's hand before scowling. "So you're that heretic's master?" He asked not tightening his grip. "So if I kill you that means the only servant who can challenge me will disappear as well." He said mostly to himself as he felt the world around him start to darken.

"This is it." Andrew thought to himself. Years of training for this exact moment, all for nothing. His eyes started to shut when he heard a shout.

"Mongrel, don't you go dying on me before I finish my battle!" Gilgamesh screamed standing on top of a support beam holding a sword. "You're still supplying me with mana remember?"

Andrew felt the world around him start to come back. "Filthy heathen." The man said as he pulled his fist back.

"Times two." Andrew mumbled to himself with the little bit of air left in his lungs. He saw the fist coming towards his body and without thinking lifted his legs up to kicked the fist away pushing himself free.

"Ah, so you've learned a bit of magic on your own." The man said looking at the mud on his hand. "It won't save you against me."

Andrew was breathing heavily as he glanced over and saw another building collapse from one of Enkidu's attacks. "Innocent people are getting hurt, let's both call this off." He said standing straight.

"You only have one command seal." The man said with a grin, "I however have used my seals wisely." He said holding his hand up and only revealing one missing. "That doll has no choice but to follow my every word as if they were gospel. Even to battle his own beloved comrade." He said as a grin crossed his lips.

"Fine." Andrew said wiping some of the drool off his mouth. "If you want to die tonight, I won't stop you." He pulled out his knife and held it in front of himself.

"Hm, so you think you can truly stand against a man of god?" The man asked holding his arms out revealing the golden cross tucked into his jacket.

"You're no man of god." Andrew spat. "You revel in the pain and suffering you cause to anyone you can. And now I'm given the pleasure of being the one to put you down."

"Fine." The priest said holding his hands out to the side revealing mana blades in his hands.

"Master!" Enkidu shouted as he landed beside his master and Gilgamesh beside his. "I have only just been summoned, I am not yet acclimated to this world, and am therefore not at my strongest."

"If you truly desire a battle of legend then we shall wait until we've reached our full power." Gilgamesh said with his arms crossed. "At the moment this battle would end in a stalemate and wouldn't be worth our time."

"He is correct." Enkidu said nodding his head at the priest who was still staring at Andrew who stared right back.

"Put our battle on hold?" The priest asked.

"Fine by me, you'll still die all the same." Andrew replied.

"Let's go." Enkidu said putting his hand on his master's shoulder before the two of them dematerialized.

Gilgamesh glanced over at his summoner who was still seething. "So you're more than just another useless mongrel." He said with a smirk. "Perhaps you aren't excess." He said with a chuckle before he saw Andrew start to stumble. "What's the matter with you?"

"Between surviving Enkidu, summoning you, and fighting that guy, I'm exhausted." He said stumbling into the armored king. "My bad." He said trying to remain upright.

Gilgamesh groaned as he took a deep breath, he knew this wasn't the moment to berate the young summoner, the man was barely conscious. "I know of a safe place for you to hide." The hero said putting his arm on Andrew's shoulder to hold him stable before the two of them disappeared as sirens could be heard in the approaching distance.

XXXX

Shiro groaned as he looked around the pearly white room he was in. "Where, where am I?" He asked before he saw a sleeping Rin on the other side of the room and the night's events rushed back to him. The room was empty but he could still sense Assassin nearby. He rested his head down when the door to the room opened. "I'm sorry sir, but the patient needs to rest." A nurse pleaded with a man who had long black hair.

"It is urgent." The man said making eye contact with the woman. "Make sure that no one disturbs us until I leave this room."

"Yes." The woman said, her voice losing all emotion as she turned around and walked the other way. The man turned and looked at Shiro who was looking at him blankly.

"Hello Emiya." The man said noticing that there were no open chairs seeing as the only one in the room was occupied by an unconscious Tohsaka.

"El-Meloi." Shiro said simply. "I assure you that I my return to the clock tower won't be changed."

"That's not why I'm here." The man said as he looked around the room. "I can sense you, so you might as well just come out."

Shiro winced as he saw Assassin appear beside him. "Lord El-Meloi, I'd like to introduce you to…"

The older mage cut him off. "Kiritsugu Emiya." He replied quickly as Assassin removed his hood revealing the unkempt white hair, the tired looking eyes, and the slight chin stubble he had in life.

"Rider's Master." Kiritsugu said in greeting.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kiritsugu heard the footsteps of his son walking away. He knew in his heart that their final moments together had passed. He was happy he could actually share those moments with his son, the knowledge that it was their last time together made him willing to truly open himself to the young boy. He grimaced as he felt the shame wash over him that he was never able to have that with his daughter. He knew the Einzeberns well enough that they either told her he was dead, or didn't tell her anything. He looked up at the moon in the sky, the light always reminded him of Irisviel, the woman that to this day he loved. Whenever he pictured himself happy, truly happy, it was with her Illya, and now Shiro._

 _He let out a breath as he felt his body starting to weaken again. He knew it was the Grail's curse that was killing him. The doctor's had no idea what it was, all they knew was that his muscles were continuing to atrophy, including his heart._

 _He closed his eyes as he reflected on his entire life, he remembered his days on Alimango island and the friends he made there. But most of all he thought about Shirley, she was the first person who ever gave him light. The next person was Natalia she was cold to him at first, but in time the two forged a bond that he still felt to this day. Her final day was one of the hardest he ever had, even killing his own father couldn't compare to the torment he felt after he watched the plane go up in flames. He saved truly countless lives by doing it, but he had to sacrifice the most important person to himself._

 _It wasn't until years later when he was hired by the Einzberns and he met Iris. She was nothing more than a doll to them and even he had to admit he saw the same. It was that first thought that gave him the rest of his life. The Einzberns threw her out into the wintery snow to die, he felt the same pang he always felt when an innocent was in danger and for the first time in a long time he acted on that instinct. He pulled her naked body out of the snow wrapping her in his jacket and cursed the Einzberns for their cruelty._

 _As she grew in knowledge they grew closer and even against his best judgement he fell in love with her, and she with him. For the first time in years he felt someone else, not in the way one person touches another, but in the way when your souls are able to connect. Her smile was enough to make him willing to challenge hell itself, and challenge hell he would._

 _Eventually the Grail War began. Suddenly Kiristugu, husband, father, hero had to disappear, and to replace him the Magus Killer. The person who felt nothing and saw other people around him as simply tools._

 _He felt a tear run down his face as the guilt for the terrible things he did in life before he choked and looked back at the moon. Deep in his heart he knew he did everything he could to get as close to a hero as he could. Even though he would never truly reach that ideal, now he had gotten as close as he ever would. If he ever felt he wasn't a hero all he had to do was look into those bright brown eyes. The boy thought the world of his father and he knew in his eyes Kiritsugu Emiya would always be a hero of justice._

 _"You can continue to be a hero." A voice in the distance whispered getting the old mage's attention._

 _"Who's there?" He asked as he struggled to stand. He looked around before he looked up and in his path of the moon he saw a glowing blue orb with two rings around it._

 _"You can be a hero that will continue to save lives, even after your passing."_

 _"What are you talking about?" The magus asked confused._

 _"In life you lived with the ideal of save as many as possible, even if that means others must die." Kiritsugu still felt that was true, it was why he destroyed the Grail, even if that was a mistake he knew his other choices weren't._

 _"What do I have to do?" Tendrils grew out from the light and as they touched him blue light spread over his body before he knew exactly what he had to do. "I accept, I'll do it."_

 _XXXX_

"So you formed a pact." El-Maloi asked as he looked at the hospitalized mage in front of him. "You realize that this not only involves you, it also makes you a target."

"You don't have to tell me what summoning a servant means." Shiro said as he struggled to stand in the bed.

"Stay in bed Shiro." Kiritsugu said walking over to the mage.

"I'm fine." Shiro said patting his father on the chest as he stood. "Rin and I decided that I should do it to test if it were true. Given that Assassins have already been summoned before I summoned one, it proved that servants are really being summoned."

"And you involved a student?" El-Maloi asked quickly.

"Andrew summoned a servant on his own. Rin and I told him not to but he did it anyway." Shiro said as he walked to the bathroom with his IV stand. He splashed some of the water on his face before looking at himself in the mirror. There were a few bandages on him, but for the most part he didn't expect any of it to stick around and scar.

"And his choice of summoning worries me."

"You aren't the only one." Shiro said rubbing his hand over his cheek and feeling the stubble starting to show again. "We both know what kind of man that servant is, and I when I finally saw him again my blood boiled."

"I'm still waiting for him to betray us." Kiritsugu said as he leaned on the wall and glanced as he noticed Rin was starting to wake up. "I'd relish the chance to put an end to him once and for all. But I know that until that other servant is eliminated we need him."

"Other servant?" El-Maloi asked looking at the Assassin. "What is their true identity?"

"Enkidu." Shiro said coming out of the bathroom. "The only person who was able to stand against Gilgamesh in life."

"I have a plan." Rin said getting all of their attention before Shiro rushed over to check on her. "I'm fine Emiya." She said lightly pushing him away but smiling at his care. "We wait until Goldie fights that guy again. And whoever wins is going to be weakened and tired, that's when we kill him."

"That's a sound strategy." Assassin said putting his hood up. "At the moment though we don't know where either the master or the servant are."

"I do." Rin said standing up. "Lord El-Maloi, has anyone else at the Clock Tower summoned a servant?"

"Not to my knowledge. None of them want to knowingly participate in the death games."

"Good." Rin said taking a breath. "A lot of people are still going to die." She said as she looked at all of them. "We may need more assistance." She said looking closely at the older instructor.

"I am prepared should it come to that."

Shiro stumbled onto his bed and groaned from the pain in his side. "You get some rest Shiro." Rin said as she helped him back into the bed. "I'm going to go and make sure Andrew is alright."

"Assassin…"

"No." Rin said quickly. "Stay with him." She said looking closely at the servant. "He's injured right now and can't protect himself, I still can."

"Fine." Shiro said resting his head on the pillow. "If things get dangerous you need to run."

"Don't worry about me." She said winking at her lover.

"I have things I need to handle, I'll be in touch." El-Maloi said as he walked out of the room without looking at them.

XXXX

 _Blood washed over his hands as he looked at everything around him. "Mom!" The teenage boy shouted looking through the fire. "Dad!" He screamed again._

 _"They're all gone." A man behind him said. The boy turned on his heel and saw a man bathed in fire._

 _"God save me!" The boy screamed as he saw the man emerge from the flames. "In the Lord's name…"_

 _"Be calm my son." The man said putting his hand on the boy's shoulder revealing himself to be a priest. "The evil in this place has been sated."_

 _"Andrew!" Came a shout through the fire._

 _"Mom!" The boy shouted as he turned to see his mother running towards him. He noticed the bright red shine in her eyes but pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he ran to embrace her. He felt a hand grab his shoulder before throwing him back to the ground._

 _He fell and hit his head on the ground causing his world to spin, but when he finally looked up he saw the priest holding his mother by the throat and pulling a knife free from his coat and slamming it into her chest. "Mom!" Andrew screamed as he struggled to his feet. By the time he made it to them his mother had already collapsed lifelessly to the ground._

 _"It was for the best boy." The priest said putting his knife away._

 _"I'm going to kill you." The boy said as he felt the hate in his chest begin to fill. He knew that this deceiver was the one responsible for all of it. "I'm going to kill you!" He screamed standing up holding his fist back before a boot collided with his head and he spun back to the ground._

 _"One day you'll thank me my child." The man said walking over towards the unconscious boy in front of him._

 _XXXX_

Andrew launched up, his body covered in sweat, he looked around and saw that he was in a room that normally was well furnished. Now however all the furniture except for the couch he was on was covered in white sheets. "You're quite the screamer." A voice in the corner said getting his attention as he looked over and saw his servant lounging on another uncovered couch. "Tokiomi was a bore of a man, but I'll give him this, he knew how to pick a couch." He said as he sipped from the chalice in his hand.

"Gilgamesh." Andrew said as he turned so that his feet were on the ground before rubbing his eyes trying in vain to relieve the ache in his head. "Where are we?"

"The Tohsaka estate." Gilgamesh said lazily. "I assumed that she wouldn't want to sell her family's home, and I was right."

"But why are we here?" Andrew asked quickly.

"Mongrel." Gilgamesh said quickly before sipping the last of his wine and putting it on the floor as it disappeared and he stood up. "You needed to rest, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to remain in my physical form. I forgot how frustrating it was being tethered to one of you."

"Thanks." Andrew said looking away from the blond man. "At the moment I don't know if I would've been able to beat him."

"I know." Gilgamesh replied. "I want to fight Enkidu again, but to do that I need you to be strong enough. As you are now I don't even have access to my strongest weapon."

"Good." Came Rin's voice as she walked into the room. "It's rude to go into someone's home when they aren't there." She said walking over to a window and opening the blinds.

"Ah, now all we're missing is the faker and the entire Mongrel pack is back to together." Gilgamesh chuckled.

"Shut up." Andrew said to the servant as he stood up. "Where is Shiro?" He asked the brunette.

"At the hospital. That servant really did a number on him." Rin said holding her arms.

"The faker stood against Enkidu?" Gilgamesh asked.

"He beat you, didn't he?" Andrew asked the servant who glared back at him. "Just saying." He said putting his hands up. "What's next?" Andrew asked Rin.

"Assassin is with Shiro, and once he's fine we're going to Germany to meet with the Einzberns." Rin replied.

"I get the feeling they won't like seeing us." Andrew said rubbing the back of his head.

"Those dolls won't help." Gilgamesh said sitting on the couch he had been on earlier. "If you truly want to understand what's happening you'll need to figure out how servants are being summoned. And that fool in his castle has no idea, the if the Matou's didn't know then neither will the Einzberns."

"So what do we do?" Rin asked.

"You're the masters, not me." He said as another chalice of wine appeared in his hand.

"Arrogant ass." Rin said as she turned around into the house. "Make yourselves at home I guess."

Andrew let out a deep sigh, they were just getting started on this adventure and he knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up!" Came the banging on the door.

"Why?" Andrew groaned as he pulled the blankets back over his face.

"Shiro is getting out of the hospital, we should be there." Rin said from the other side as she crossed her arms.

"Fine." The mage said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'll be just a few minutes."

"You better." Rin said with a huff as she turned around and went back towards the stairs.

The younger mage got out of the bed he had been offered by Rin. He was in the guest room while she obviously slept in the master bedroom. He also assumed that Shiro would be joining her once he got back. "She's infernal." Gilgamesh said appearing in one of the lounge chairs.

"Please, please, please be careful with her." The mage said quickly.

"She's just another mongrel." The king said lazily. "Why should I be coddle her, the only reason I'm letting them live is because you're a spiteful mongrel."

"Oh so it's for my sake?" Andrew asked as he tossed his sleep pants to the side and pulled his slacks up.

"Think about it however you want." Gilgamesh said as another chalice appeared in his hand before he took a sip.

"Aww, the king of heroes does have a heart." Andrew teased as he put his shirt on before reaching for his black jacket.

"Don't push your luck mongrel." Gilgamesh said through gritted teeth. "When you're finished with the faker I have something I want to try."

"Oh?" The young mage asked putting his arms through the sleeves and then straightening the jacket. "What did you have in mind?"

"You need to be stronger to defeat Enkidu's master." Gilgamesh said simply. "My battle with him is more than just the two of us, if his master is better than mine the victory will mean nothing."

"And?" Andrew asked wanting the spirit to say it.

"I'm going to help you get stronger." Gilgamesh said with a scowl. "Besides I can't use Ea unless you have more mana. It was one of the few things I liked about Tokiomi."

"So that Matou guy had more mana than me?" Andrew asked as he started to lace up his shoes.

"That mongrel couldn't weave a spell to save his life. At the time I had a physical body of my own, I wasn't tethered to anyone like I am now."

"What is that even like?" Andrew asked. "I mean you've done it twice now, and I'd expect someone like you to resent me for summoning you."

"Don't start thinking that I like you." Gil said as he took a sip from his chalice. "You're just respectful enough for me not to want you dead, but not too respectful where I feel it is deceit."

"You're just upset I'm not bowing to you." Andrew chuckle as he patted the knife that was hidden inside of his jacket.

"Go and get the faker before you wear through all of my patience." Gilgamesh said with a scowl.

"It'd be best if you came." Andrew said checking his hair in the mirror. "I only have the one command seal and I don't want to use it and who knows if we're going to bump into another servant."

"You're asking a lot of me." Gilgamesh said with a groan.

"If I die before your rematch then what's the point?" Andrew asked.

"Just go." Gil said as he started to disappear. "I won't be far."

"Cool." Andrew said walking out the door and then down the stairs. "I'm ready to go Tohsaka." He said as he looked around the house. All of the furnishings had the white sheets taken off of them and Andrew got to look at everything for the first time. "Damn." He said looking around.

"What?" Rin asked walking into the room.

"I always forget how rich you are." Andrew laughed.

"Are we going or not?" Rin asked with a blush. She hated showing her wealth, she would rather be judged on her skills as a mage and not her family's money.

"Yeah." Andrew said ignoring her reaction and walking towards the door.

XXXX

The two mages came into the room to see Shiro pulling a shirt over his head. "Hey." He said with a smile as he turned around. Andrew took note of Assassin in the room with them, and Gilgamesh on a building across the street. "Any signs of other masters or servants?"

"None." Andrew said shaking his head. "What did the police say about your house?"

"They don't know what to think so they're leaning towards arson." The older mage said slipping into his shoes. "And no one saw either of the servants?"

"Even if they did who would believe it?" Andrew asked with a shrug.

"So what's next?" Shiro asked.

"Gilgamesh wants to help make me stronger." Andrew said leaning on a wall. "He says that right now I'm not strong enough for him to use Ea."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Rin said as she walked over to Shiro to make sure he could stand fine on his own.

"Thanks." The redhead said while wincing.

"What do you mean?" The younger mage asked.

"If he can't use his strongest weapon than he's easier to defeat when he turns on us." Assassin said appearing in the room.

"Why would he turn on us?" Andrew asked. "Me and him want the same thing."

"And that is?" Rin asked glaring at the younger mage who resisted the urge to react to her.

"He wants to fight Enkidu, and I want to kill Enkidu's master." Andrew said with his arms crossed. "And at the moment those are the main goals, finding out why all these heroes are being summoned is secondary."

"Andrew, don't." Assassin said putting his hand on the young mage. "There's nothing to be gained by revenge."

"That bastard killed my entire family." Andrew said not even looking up at the servant. "He deserves to die. He summoned a servant, to me that gives me all the reason I'll ever need to be able to kill him." He waved Kiritsugu's hand off and pushed off the wall. "If any of you need anything we'll be at the old church." He said turning around and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Damn it." Shiro said looking at the ground. "I thought he gave that up when he came to the clock tower."

XXXX

 _"If you put too much magic into your projection all you're going to do is hurt yourself." Shiro said smiling as he stood at the front of a massive lecture hall. This was his first time actually being the one giving the lecture, most of the time Rin lectured and he assisted where he could. He glanced up at the clock as the small pencil in his hand faded away. "I guess that's all. Thank you everyone for bearing with me, it's been great."_

 _The students said nothing as they all started to stand up and walk away. Shiro turned around to gather up his papers when he felt someone hug him from the back. "You did great Shiro!" Rin said happily as she loosened her grip enough for him to turn around._

 _"Excuse me." A voice said as they both turned around to see a young man looking at them. His eyes looked dead, and it was obvious to the both of them that he hadn't slept in days. "You're Shiro Emiya right?"_

 _"That's me." The redhead said confused. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

 _"Um…" The boy said as he shuffled his feet and looked away. "Well I've done some research and I found some stuff on your father."_

 _"Dad?" Shiro asked confused before he realized what the young man was talking about. "If you want to know about the Grail Wars you can look it up in the history books." He said holding his hands up. "I don't want to talk about that with anyone." Rin crossed her arms looking at the young boy._

 _"I was actually curious about your father's work before the war." The boy said before blinking as if he had fallen asleep on his feet._

 _"What about it?" Rin asked crossing her arms._

 _"I've been studying his magic, and I think I've found a way to do it myself." He replied blankly. "But the main reason I'm curious about him, are his methods."_

 _Rin immediately went on full guard. If he was talking about being a mage killer she wouldn't hesitate to protect everyone in the clock tower._

 _"My dad may have been a mage killer, but it was for more than money." Shiro said smiling as he put his hand on the young mage's shoulder. "His dream was to be a hero of justice so that he could protect everyone."_

 _"What about people who can't be protected?" The boy asked not even looking at the hand or at where Shiro had moved to, his eyes still blankly looking at where Shiro had been standing. "What if the only way to protect people is to kill a man who kills people."_

 _"I think you need to find someone else to talk to." Rin replied._

 _"No." Shiro said looking closely at the boy in front of him. He could see the broken look in his eyes, it was the same look his father had whenever he grew silent. This boy had seen horrors and didn't know how to cope with it. "Tell you what, you need to get some sleep, and once you're feeling up to it, the two of us can talk."_

 _"I can't." The boy said shaking his head. "If I sleep I see it all over again. All the blood, and fire, it's burned into my mind."_

 _Shiro grimaced, he had the same nightmares from the day his father saved him. He still saw the flames from time to time in his dreams. "I know it's hard now, but you're going to get through this."_

 _"What do you know?" The boy asked as he turned around._

 _"I look forward to talking to you again." Shiro said trying to smile as the boy started to walk away._

 _XXXX_

Andrew stood inside the courtyard of the old church. "After all these years no one ever came to rebuild it?"

"That damn Lancer burned the place to the ground." Gilgamesh said looking around. "Guess he really wanted Kirei dead." He said before laughing. "Now, I want you to come at me as if you intend to kill me."

"Are you going to do the same?" Andrew asked pointing at the servant.

"If I did that, you would die." Gilgamesh said with a smirk as a sword appeared beside him and he drew it from the golden disk. "I'm still going to be fighting you, so if you're not careful you just might die."

Andrew silently drew his knife and watched as the king didn't move a muscle. His smirk still there. Andrew took a breath before he took a step forward and ran towards the servant. He turned hard to change his direction as he jumped into the air and threw the knife causing Gilgamesh to grimace as he blocked the blade with his sword and threw it back at Andrew landing between his legs. "Creativity is all fine and good, but it's not enough."

Andrew groaned as he bent over to pick up his knife and when he looked up he saw the tip of Gilgamesh's sword in his face. "Had this been a real fight, you'd be dead." The spirit said pulling the sword back and putting it back in the Gate of Babylon. "No wonder you were about to die."

Andrew grit his teeth as he swung his leg out and knocked Gilgamesh out from under his feet. The young mage pushed himself to his feet and swung the knife downward at the bored looking Gilgamesh who grabbed Andrew's hand stopping the knife.

Gilgamesh looked closely as he saw the wild glare on his summoner's face. He smirked as he realized what that gaze really was before he swung his free hand into the mage's face launching him the other direction. "Your greatest advantage in your fight will be your magic, you should get better at using it."

"Fine." Andrew said pulling himself back to his feet. He winced as he felt his face already starting to swell. "Times two." He whispered as the world around him started to slow down and he ran forward.

To Gilgamesh the mage was now moving at the speed of a heroic spirit. He smiled now seeing what made the mage worth something. He opened another gate before a sword was launched at Andrew who jumped over the blade and caught the hilt and swung it downward but stopped just before it landed on Gilgamesh's head. "Not bad." The servant said as Andrew still struggled against the chains that were holding him. "Good to know I still have these." He said as the chains released him.

Andrew fell to the ground but held the sword in his hand firmly as he looked closely at it. The handle had what looked like green lacing around it and the sword curved as it stretched out. "Cool sword." He said tossing it back to Gilgamesh. "Mind if I use it some time?"

"It would be appropriate for you." Gilgamesh said expertly catching the blade by the handle. "I will allow it from time to time." He said with a grin now understanding Andrew more.

"I thought I felt magic here." Someone said as they approached the church.

Andrew groaned as he turned around and he saw a girl around his age with white hair and red eyes smiling at him. "An Einzbern?" He whispered to Gilgamesh. "I thought you said they'd be no help?"

"Clearly they won't." The servant said narrowing his eyes at the doll. "Where is your servant homunculi?"

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" She asked swaying from side to side with a smile.

"I don't see a lady." Andrew said as he felt the knife in his hand with his thumb. "Where's your servant?"

Gilgamesh heard a snap as he pushed Andrew to the ground before an arrow slammed where the mage had been standing. "A true archer." He said with a smile as he bent down and picked the arrow up. "Ah, a part of me wondered about this man." He said snapping the arrow.

"Archer is going to kill you without you ever seeing him," Her smile turned wicked as she glared at the servant in front of her. "Gilgamesh."


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop." Andrew said standing to his feet. "We don't need to fight, this isn't what you think it is."

"You're his master?" The homunculus asked.

"No." Gilgamesh sneered. "He's simply the mongrel that summoned me."

"Oh, ouch." Andrew said looking at his servant. "But this isn't a grail war."

"I don't care about the grail." The girl said her grin not fading. "I just want to see that man bleeding at my feet."

"What did you do now?" Andrew asked rubbing his forehead.

"She must be upset about when I slaughtered the last doll and her servant." Gilgamesh said taking a step forward before an arrow landed directly in front of his foot.

"I wouldn't take another step." She said with a sing song voice. "Archer could kill you in an instant."

"That mongrel would dare to kill a king?" Gilgamesh asked putting his hands in his pockets as he smiled. "I think you're forgetting that I was summoned as an archer." He said as golden disks appeared all around him, aimed in different directions. "Let's see him deal with this." Swords burst from each disk into the surrounding trees, and then silence fell on everyone. "How does that feel?" Gilgamesh asked, he knew that one of the swords had launched exactly where the arrow had come from.

The Einzbern smiled as she held her hand up revealing her command seals intact. "You missed."

Gilgamesh sneered. "Andrew, handle this doll, I'm going after her servant."

"What?" Andrew asked confused. "We don't need to kill them."

"She insulted me, she must die." Gilgamesh said as he started walking towards the tree line.

The mage groaned as he looked at the homunculus in front of him. "I don't want to fight you, I wasn't even around for the last grail war. I was back home in America back then."

"Then what are you doing with a servant now?" She asked, her light demeanor gone.

"I'm trying to figure out why all of these servants are being summoned." Andrew replied before he heard a crash from inside of the trees. "Look I get it, Gil is kind of a jerk, but he was just another fighter in the grail wars."

"Gilgamesh must die." The girl said simply. "And the easiest way to do that would be to kill his weak master."

"Shit." Andrew said as he dodged a couple of glowing rocks before they exploded. "What the hell was that?" He asked looking closely. It was almost the same type of magic Rin used for her crystals. "I don't want to fight you."

"But I want to kill you." The Einzbern said grabbing more crystals and holding them between her fingers.

Andrew looked around but saw nothing that could be of use, he couldn't think of a way to get close to the girl so he needed a different strategy. "What do the Einzberns want out of this?"

"I don't care what those bastards want." She sneered. "They created me to be a powerful mage, so that's what I'm going to be."

"So you don't have any goals?" Andrew asked as he stood to his feet. "What are you going to do if you do manage to kill Gil and me?"

"I'm going to destroy the mage houses." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him. She knew he was playing her, but she couldn't see what he was doing. "With Archer by my side there's nothing any of them can do to stop me. I already know that the heads of the Tohsaka, and the Matou houses haven't summoned a servant. And when I'm done with them Grandpa Acht will welcome me back with open arms, then I'll kill him too."

"Why?" Andrew asked, "Why kill them?"

"The houses and their precious Grail are why they keep creating me and my sisters." She said putting her hand on her chest. "They just want a strong vessel, they don't care about us even though we're people just like them."

"I get that." Andrew said nodding his head. "There's someone I want to kill too."

"I don't care." The girl said before she threw another stone.

"Times two." Andrew whispered before he ran forward. To the Einzbern he was charging at her quickly, but to the American mage he had to carefully dodge each crystal before moving closer to the girl.

XXXX

Gilgamesh dodged another arrow as he hurled a sword where that one came from. "You're fast." He said looking around the area. "You're also a coward."

"And you're the definition of a hero?" Came a voice from the forest.

"I had time the last time I was here. I did some heavy research on potential heroes that could be summoned, and I was disappointed you weren't the Archer class servant last time." Gilgamesh said with a smirk. "You spent your entire life battling a prince, but now you'll fall before the might of a king."

"Actually I'm the first one." Came the voice again from the forest. "I'm just some guy that put on a hood and picked up a bow."

"A false servant?" Gilgamesh asked before he started to laugh. "Not only are you not real, you're trying to defeat me?"

"All it takes is one arrow." Before a chuckle was heard through the forest.

"I'm well aware." Gilgamesh said through gritted teeth.

"I think it's time we stepped it up a notch." Came the childish voice once again. "So far I've just been taking little shots at you, but now I'm going to show you what I can really do."

"By all means." Gilgamesh said putting his hands on his hips. "I'm always curious to see what a fighter can do. Sometimes they even surprise me."

"Good." And without warning Gilgamesh heard a single arrow flying through the air, but what shocked him was that he saw hundreds heading in his direction. His face didn't show the shock however before a series of swords appeared around him and started to protect him on their own.

"So there are many of you." The king of heroes said after taking a breath.

"Nope." The voice said again before another arrow was released this one coming close to Gilgamesh's face the hero barely dodging it but still getting a cut on his cheek.

"You extra servants are merely a perfect example of this worlds excess." Gilgamesh said with rage in his eyes. "Just like the rest of the world there are too many people where most of them live their entire lives feeling worthless."

"No one is worthless." The voice said before releasing another barrage of arrows. This time Gilgamesh merely leapt into the air over each attack before he landed on the ground snapping the arrows beneath him. "Everyone has some reason to be alive, even if monsters like you are convinced that you're better than the rest of us."

"Only the few are selected for greatness." Gilgamesh said looking around. "I suppose if you were right then everyone would become a heroic spirit, but clearly only the exceptional are given that gift." More swords started to fly around the clearing before he saw a shift in one of the trees. "Got you!" He shouted.

XXXX

Andrew was now in the Einzbern's guard and his hand was on his knife. He felt his body about to give out, he didn't have much mana left and this had been one of the longest durations he used Time Alter. He slammed his palm into her face forcing her to fall backwards where he got on top of her with a knife held to her throat before time returned to normal. "Go ahead, kill me." The girl spat, "Be just like him."

"You don't know us." Andrew said as he raised the knife over his head and slammed it down into the dirt beside her head. "And you don't know what it means to kill." He said through gritted teeth.

The homunculus looked up in shock, her red eyes were staring into his brown eyes, all she saw was an ocean of brown sadness. "Do you?" She asked before he got off of her. "I don't want to fight you, I'm sure I can get him to calm down as long as your Archer stops too."

The girl sat up as she saw Andrew starting to walk away. "My name's Aliasviel."

"Andrew." The American mage said as he walked through the forest. "Gilgamesh, stop, we've reached an understanding." He didn't see the spirit, but he could hear bits of their conversation leading him to a clearing. "Gil!"

"Mind your business mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted as he looked around for the attacker again.

"I am." Andrew said walking towards the King of Heroes. "This fight is over, no one needs to die." He added putting his hand on Gil's shoulder earning him a glare that he returned.

"Archer." Aliasviel shouted running into the clearing too. "We don't need to fight."

"Are you done, King of Heroes." Archer said in a mocking tone that only angered Gilgamesh further.

"C'mon, we don't need to fight if we don't have to." Andrew said his even stare not wavering under Gilgamesh's kingly gaze.

"Fine." The king said pushing Andrew's hand off his arm. "On my honor as king, I will allow you to live for now."

A man with a green hood and a bow dropped out of the trees. "Then on my honor I won't make you look foolish." He said his grin peering from under the hood.

"Thieves have no honor." Gilgamesh scoffed as he turned around. "We're leaving Andrew."

"Think about what I said." The American said walking backwards. "Try to survive all of this." He said before stopping and looking at the ground. "And if you come for Tohsaka, we'll be enemies again." He looked back up at her with strength in his eyes. "I don't want to be your enemy Alia." Without another word, he turned around and followed the king.

"Should I follow them?" Archer asked standing beside his mistress. "From the sound of it he'd lead us right to Tohsaka."

"No." Aliasviel said shaking her head. "We should go back, I need to think about some things." She said looking at her hands before she balled them into fists.

 **AN: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for reading this far. It's been really fun talking with some of you not only about my fanfic, but about Fate in general. I just want to clear up a few things, this is written with the idea of being a direct sequel to Unlimited Blade Works, it isn't Apocrypha, it may involve characters and elements from that story, but this is not it. These are intended to be the same Shiro and Rin from UBW, and it's the same Kiritsugu that was in Zero. Again thank you for reading this far, and reviews are what keep me going. I get super excited every time one comes in, even the ones that are a bit more critical. Remember I'm still writing now so if you see a problem I'm able to fix it easier. Thanks again have a great day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew and Gilgamesh walked into the Tohsaka house. "What happened to you?" Rin asked looking down the hall at the duo. "I thought it was just training."

"The Einzberns have a master." Andrew said walking past her.

"What?" Rin asked in shock as she saw Andrew walking towards the stairs. "Aren't you going to explain to me what's happening?"

"She's not really working for them. She has her own reasons for being here." Andrew said as he put his weight on the bannister and looked at the ground. He didn't realize how exhausted he still was from his fight.

"The little doll wants to kill the two of us." Gilgamesh said with a laugh.

"Why me?" Tohsaka asked glaring at the blond next to her.

"She blames your families for the way her and the other homunculi have to live." Andrew said looking up at the Tohsaka head. "I get what she was saying, the lives of her and her sisters are created with a singular purpose."

"There were dolls designed simply to protect Hercules' master." Gilgamesh said with a laugh. "They were some of the easiest kills I've ever made."

"Watch your mouth." Assassin said walking in the room.

"Oh that's right." The king of heroes said with a smirk. "She was your daughter wasn't she?" He walked closer to the white-haired servant. "I must say that you were much more interesting to me than she was. The faker actually managed to defeat me, he's one of the few people in all of creation who can say that. I suppose abandoning the little doll made things harder for her." Gilgamesh said with a grin. He knew that Kiritsugu had no chance at defeating him, servant or not.

"Everyone stop!" Shiro shouted walking into the room. "Bickering like this is only going to cause problems, it has nothing to do with figuring out why servants are being summoned." He glared at Gilgamesh. "I expect you won't mention Illya anymore."

"Mongrel." Gilgamesh said as glowing disks appeared in the room. "I won't take this."

"Trace on." Shiro said as he copied all of the swords in the room. "You can't beat me without Ea, and you've even admitted you can't."

"I'm going to bed." Andrew said as he started to head upwards. "If they start killing one another wake me up."

Gilgamesh and Shiro continued to stare at one another before the king chuckled. "I can see why Saber was so fond of you."

"What do you know about her?" The mage asked.

"She's probably the most interesting thing that has existed since I became a heroic spirit." The king said walking past the red-head. "I must admit I was disappointed to find that you hadn't summoned her."

"I tried." Shiro said with a glare. "She didn't come, instead my dad did."

"Well you got cheated." Gilgamesh said as a chalice appeared in his hand.

"Dad, Tohsaka, can we have a minute?" Shiro asked without turning to the other two in the room.

"Are you sure?" Assassin asked before walking towards a furious Rin.

"I can handle him if I need."

Gilgamesh smiled as the others left the room and Shiro sat in the chair across from him. "What do you want Faker?" The king asked turning his attention to the blood red liquid in his cup.

"What are you here to do, really?" Shiro asked leaning forward in the chair. "Andrew has enough on his plate, he doesn't need you screwing with him."

"Screwing with him?" Gilgamesh asked. "When I first got here he gave me a specific command, I am not to kill him or plan his death. Therefore his life is safe with me, if he dies I'll vanish. So him staying alive is in my best interest."

"I know about your command." Shiro said quickly. "You twisted Kirei into something else, I don't want that happening to Andrew?"

"Kirei was a rabid dog, I merely took him off his chain." Gilgamesh replied before taking a sip of his drink. "That boy however has something inside of him as well, it could very well be a rabid dog, but if I'm not mistaken you were the same way. Something was trapped inside of you, and during the war the man you've become emerged."

"So if he does become as sick as Kirei?" Shiro asked.

"Then that's who he really is." Gilgamesh said before chuckling. "He does have that dark side of his, I've seen it a few times when he fought, earlier today he could have killed me."

"What stopped him?"

"I'm me." Gilgamesh said with a chuckle.

XXXX

Andrew woke up, he was shocked that he hadn't been screaming this time, but he was drenched in sweat. "It's not even hot." He complained to himself as he got out of the bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom before he got into the shower.

After his shower he walked down the stairs and saw a glowing blue light coming from the living room. "Hello?" He asked if anyone was there.

"Oh, you're up." Shiro said looking over his shoulder as the blue light stopped. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Andrew said rubbing his eye and walking into the room. "What are you doing this late?"

Shiro looked at the weapons laid out in front of him before a sad smile crossed his face. "This is just when I like to practice." He said before he held his hand out and a white sword materialized in his hand. "What about you?"

"You know I don't sleep much." Andrew said turning to walk into the kitchen.

"You still have those dreams?"

"Every night." Andrew said as he grabbed a glass and poured the orange juice into the glass. "Thank god Rin knows how to grocery shop." He said as he put the jug back in the fridge.

Shiro ignored the insult that was aimed at him as he stood up and walked into the kitchen with the younger mage. "Do you still want to kill The Inquisitor?"

"Of course." Andrew said with a breath after he finished the glass. "And since he has a servant he's a part of all this." He added gesturing around himself.

"Have you thought about how taking his life will make you feel?" Shiro asked.

"We both know he won't be the first person that I've killed." Andrew replied as he walked over to the sink and started to rinse the glass.

"You won't feel any better if you kill him." Shiro said quickly.

"How would you know?" Andrew asked with his back turned to the mage. "Ever since we met you've been trying to talk me out of this, and now that he's here, in Fuyuki you're telling me again, that I have to stop. He killed my mother right in front of me."

"What if he has his reasons?" Shiro asked quickly.

"I don't care." Andrew said without emotion. "I'm going to kill him Shiro." He said as he turned around. "And then I will finally know that my parents were avenged." Shiro said nothing as he looked away and Andrew put his coat on. "I'm going out." The young mage said as he left the kitchen. "Going to check for any other heroic spirits." He stopped at the doorway looking over his shoulder at his teacher. "I appreciate everything you and Rin have done for me, but this is something I need to do on my own." He walked out the door without another word being exchanged between the two of them.

Andrew silently walked through the city until he reached his destination. It was a church that had been built to replace the one that was burned down in the last war. The magus sat in one of the pews and looked up at the wooden crucifix hanging behind the alter. "What do I do?" He whispered to himself as Gilgamesh materialized beside him in his golden armor. "What is it?"

"Mongrel." Gilgamesh groaned. "I detected another servant, and they're coming this way."

"Good." Andrew said standing up. "I need to blow off some steam." He said leaving the chapel leaving a grinning Gilgamesh.

XXXX

Andrew stood at an intersection, he knew that this is where the master and servant were but he didn't see them. "Come out!" He shouted to the air.

"You hear that Caster?" Came the shout of an old man. "He knows we're here, let's kill him." Andrew's face remained neutral as a hooded figure appeared in front of him with a hunch backed man. He had wispy white hairs on his head that seemed to fall in random directions. It was clear that the hooded person was the servant, and this man probably summoned her from his own dark thoughts. "Can I do it this time?"

"Be calm my darling." Came the seductive voice of a woman as a green hand reached out and lovingly rubbed his cheek. "First we must ask them what they want."

"Another witch?" Gilgamesh asked appearing beside his summoner. "I was hoping it would be something interesting this time." He kept his eyes on the servant, "I take it you won't let this one live."

"Don't plan on it." Andrew said looking closely at the man in front of him. There was something clearly wrong with the man, but he couldn't quite place it. "I don't know who she is though."

"Neither do I." Gilgamesh groaned, "And I don't care, if she's too cowardly to show her face then I have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Andrew said as a golden gate appeared beside him and he looked to see the green handle from earlier. "Alright." He said as he pulled the sword free. "I'll leave you to it." He said as he walked towards the master and servant. "Caster, you and my Archer can settle your fight, but I'm going to take him on." He said pointing at the sniveling little man.

"Sorry, but my master is not a strong man. He won't be leaving my side." She said before removing her hood and revealing her beautiful face. Even with its green tint it was clear that she was a gorgeous woman with long black hair that reached just past her shoulders. "Now sleep." She said holding her hand out as Andrew scowled at her. "A mage?" She asked in shock. "I was not expecting to face another magic user."

Andrew said nothing as he held the sword out to the side of his body, he wasn't versed in its use so he would use it however he could. "It's no matter." The woman said shaking her head before looking around. She bent down to whisper something to her master who's crazed grin only grew. "We will face the two of you again another time."

"No." Gilgamesh said walking forward. "You're going to die here." He said as other golden disks appeared around his head. "Beg for your lives mongrels." He said with a grin as the weapons were launched. They all blew past Andrew who looked ahead still showing no emotion.

Caster raised her hand and a barrier stopped all of the blades. "My pet, handle the mage." She said before a caw was heard earning Andrew's attention.

The mage turned his head as a blood red eye was seen in the shadows before a massive wolf jumped from the shadows. He looked closer and visibly reacted when he realized that the wolf had the right body, but it also had a gigantic black beak. It tilted its head upwards releasing a mixture of a howl and caw that caused the hairs on his arms to stand straight up. "What the hell is that?" He asked in shock.

"Just one of my noble phantasms." Caster replied with a laugh. "Kill him Diablo!" She shouted before the monster lunged at Andrew.

The mage took a breath. "Times two." He said before the beast in front of him slowed down, he ducked under the attack and stabbed the sword upwards. Somehow though the beast moved away from the blade and vanished. "Archer, keep her busy!" Andrew shouted as he looked around for the monster.

"Don't tell me what to do mongrel." Gilgamesh sneered. "I have no qualms about being known by my true name." Disks again appeared by him as he held his hands in the air. "I am the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh!" He shouted as blades launched towards Caster who only grinned as each blade slammed into her barrier.

"King of Heroes?" The woman asked before she started to laugh. "None can carry that title. You're merely another heroic spirit, an old and powerful one, but a servant none the less." She said with a grin. "However, I am the Mistress of all Evil!" She shouted as green flames erupted around her body. "A title that I shall prove by killing your pathetic master." She said as she revealed a wooden staff with a green orb as a handle.

"I see." Gilgamesh said with a grin. "So that's who you are." His grin only shifted to a laugh quickly before he narrowed his eyes at Caster. "I don't want to defeat 'the mistress of evil' without her using her true power."


	11. Chapter 11

"Gil just finish her!" Andrew screamed before he was thrown to the ground by a gigantic bird that was flying above him. "Another one?" He asked looking up.

"It's the same one." Gilgamesh chuckled. "And what have I told you about calling me that?"

Andrew said nothing as he gripped the sword in his hand tighter. "Where are you?" He asked the air as he scanned the air above him before he felt talons dig into his flesh. "Damn it!" He screamed in pain as he shoved the blade behind himself he felt it sink into something soft before he heard a piercing caw directly into his ear and was thrown to the ground. "People could get hurt here." Andrew pointed out.

"We're far enough from the other mongrels." Gilgamesh pointed out. And it was true, they weren't in the heart of Fuyuki and the mage didn't see any houses around.

"Fine." He groaned as he stood up. He could feel the blood dripping down his back, but that wasn't going to stop him. His eyes continued to scan over the area around them, he could hear that Gilgamesh was saying something to Caster, but he was too focused on finding and killing what he assumed was her familiar.

Gilgamesh chuckled, he had a feeling that his summoner would be able to defeat the familiar, but knowing the witch in front of him lead him to believe that other servants would respond to the battle. "Come Mistress of Evil!" He shouted before the woman smiled as green flamed surrounded the blond. He said nothing as he leapt into the air dodging the attack. He casually landed on his feet with one hand in his pocket. "Don't dawdle witch." He said with a sneer. "Use that noble phantasm of yours." He said with a grin.

"Master." Caster said looking down at the man who was staring at the marking on his hand. It was a figure that could easily mistaken for the devil. Each of its horns were a seal with the head being the final one. And one of the seals had already been used. "Please, grant me the mana I need to eliminate this daemon."

Gilgamesh laughed at the woman. "You call me a demon? I've seen real demons, and trust me, they don't compare." He said holding his hands out. "Now use one of those command seals and we can begin in earnest."

"Caster, do it." The man mumbled before one of the horns on his hand vanished with a red glow.

The woman grinned as her body was engulfed in green flames. "Now shall you deal with me oh King, and all the powers of hell!" She shouted as a green explosion rang out around them pushing the spirit's hair back. She laughed as the fire raised the shadow within into the air. The laugh caused the hairs on Andrew's arms to stand on end.

"This is more like it." Gilgamesh said with a grin. "A true battle of legend!" He shouted as he looked up at the beast in front of him. It stood at least four stories tall. With scales as black as night, with a purple under belly. It's bright blue eyes hiding all forms of emotion the beast might feel. It's mighty wings stretched out from its body as it gazed down on the grinning king.

"What the hell is that?" Andrew screamed as he fell back onto the ground and gawked. "Is that a damn dragon?"

"Yes it is." Gilgamesh said before a torrent of green fire descended upon him. The king didn't move and once the fire had stopped everyone could see the massive sword he was holding to protect his body from the flame. "A dragon created from hellfire." He whispered to himself. "The treasures of Babylon are more than a match for you."

The dragon dove downward past its master who watched while twiddling his thumbs, snapping its jaw at Gilgamesh who did nothing before a sword slammed into the top of the dragon's mouth pinning it in place. "Is that all?" Andrew asked.

"There is always more." The king said looking down on the pinned dragon. "You do not understand what is happening here fairy. Protect your master in the coming days, or I shall kill you myself." He said as gates continued to open above the two of them.

Andrew's eyes widened as he saw the wolf creature lurking behind his spirit. He didn't have time to warn him. "Times two." He said as he felt his body speed up and the world around him slow down. He charged forward holding the sword out and leapt inbetween the pouncing beast and his servant.

Gilgamesh turned around to see Andrew crash into the ground entangled with the monster. He saw blood starting to pool on the ground that caused him to close his eyes for a moment. "You owe me one." Andrew said through pained breaths. He stood up and before pulling the blade free from the dead familiar. "Now kill the dragon." He said waving the sword in the air. "Never thought I'd be saying that."

Gilgamesh turned his attention back to the dragon who with a mighty roar freed itself from the sword. "I shall punish the both of you for killing my precious pet!" It roared into the air.

"So it is still you in there." Gilgamesh chuckled. "No matter, a dragon, a witch, all die the same." He said with a smirk before swords started to hurl themselves at the dragon that took off into the air with a few flaps of its massive wings it now hovered over duo.

"Holy shit." Andrew said as he took a step back. The dragon raised its head into the air as fire pooled in its mouth. Before a loud bang was heard that froze everyone in place.

Caster's master felt his hand over his chest as he started to feel his body getting colder, and suddenly the connection he once felt with her was gone. He no longer could feel her as he had done when he first summoned her to help fill the void that was left within him. He reached his blood soaked hand out to the dragon in the air before another bang was heard and he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Andrew and Gilgamesh turned on their heels and saw Assassin holding a smoking gun. His face was neutral as if he had done this a thousand times before. He put the gun away before walking to stand in front of Gilgamesh. "There's no reason to prolong this battle any longer." He said looking up at the dragon that was starting to fade away.

"Mongrel!" Gilgamesh screamed as he slammed his fist into Assassin before pulling a blade from a glowing disk.

Andrew looked stunned as the dragon was completely gone and his servant was about to kill an ally. "Wait!" He shouted earning a glare from Gilgamesh who turned his attention back towards Assassin who had a small gun aimed at the king's stomach.

"Listen to him, 'king of heroes'." Kiritsugu said. His face never showing any emotion.

"What the hell happened?" Shiro asked as he ran over to see the standoff that was happening.

"This is the second time you've taken what was mine." Gilgamesh said through gritted teeth. "I let you live your pathetic life last time, but this time I think I'll just kill you."

"What is so hard to understand about this?" Shiro asked as he walked in between the both of them and pushed them away. "You're here, I may not like it, but you can help us figure out what's going on. If we stay at each other's throats the entire time nothing will ever get solved."

"You talk to me that way faker?" Gilgamesh asked with indignation in his voice.

"I just did didn't I?" Shiro asked, his full attention put on the king in front of him. "I want to stop this, you may think that this world is filled with excess, but it isn't."

Gilgamesh held his nose up with a scowl as he turned to look at Andrew. "What say you, master." He said in a mocking tone.

"We had it under control." The mage said nodding his head. "But Shiro is right, we do need to work together in order to stop whatever it is that's going on."

Gilgamesh turned around and walked away from the others and as he passed Andrew he whispered. "And now we're even." Before he faded away.

Andrew let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before he winced. "Oh my god." Rin shouted as she ran up to the group and saw the destruction, but the truly shocking thing she saw was the enormous gashes in Andrew's back. "We need to get him somewhere safe!" She shouted to the other two who nodded as they walked to the young mage who started to sway in place.

"I'm fine." Andrew said as he felt the world around him go black, and then nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew groaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized the area around him instantly. It was the Tohsaka house again. "You used too much mana." Shiro said as he walked up to the bed. "Not to mention the blood loss."

"Damn familiar." The young mage said as he stared ahead. "You think I screwed up don't you?"

Shiro said nothing as he walked over to the window. "I don't know." He added as he stared out at the city he still thought of as home. "I was told that I made the wrong decision once." The redhead said without looking away from the window. "They said that my dream of being a hero of justice was a foolish ideal." He turned to look at Andrew with fire in his eyes. "Do you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I ignored them. Even if they were right, it was still my ideal." Shiro said as he turned to look at the young mage. "Even if I was going to live the life of a machine, I refused to be anything other than me. Even if all I am is a fraud that inherited someone else's dream, I refused to stop." Shiro walked towards the door and opened it and stopped before leaving. "You did what you did, don't doubt yourself. Even if it was a mistake, push forward and don't give up." With that he left the mage in the room alone.

Andrew groaned as he got out of the bed and went to the mirror. He turned his body so that he could see the bandages on his back. They seemed to have been put on tight enough. He walked over to the dresser he had his clothes in. He grimaced as he saw that his usual jacket had been destroyed. Instead he threw on a white t-shirt and white pants.

He walked through the silent house until he came to what looked like an office. Unlike most of the house this room still had all of the furniture covered by white sheets. "I grow tired of this disrespect." He heard from inside of the room.

"I don't care." Andrew said taking that as an invitation to come inside. "Do you remember what I said when I first summoned you?"

"You put us on the same level." Gilgamesh said as he appeared in the room leaning on the wall. "An insult I will not soon forget."

"I don't expect you to." Andrew said quickly.

"Still you do seem to have been honest when you said you weren't Tokimomi or Shinji." Gilgamesh said as two wine glasses appeared in his hand. He extended his arm and the young mage took one of the golden cups.

"Can I ask you something?" Andrew asked as he looked out the window. Gilgamesh didn't say no so the mage took it as his chance. "You want to fight Enkidu, and I want to kill his master. If I'm successful then he'll disappear just like he did last time. If I kill his master than Enkidu will vanish, why are you ok with that? I thought you were friends."

"Enkidu is the only person I've ever considered to be my comrade." Gilgamesh said as he took a sip of wine. "Losing him was like losing a part of myself. There wasn't a treasure in the world that compared to him."

Andrew took a sip of the wine and was shocked at how sweet the drink was. He didn't expect Gilgamesh to have such a taste for something sweet. "What did you do to the people who killed him?"

"Not a thing." Gilgamesh said simply. "His death was my penance. The gods decided it, and so it was." He said before he took another sip of the drink, this one being much closer to a gulp.

"Do you think me wanting to kill his master is wrong?"

Gilgamesh chuckled. "If there's one thing you should have learned from my tale, it's that everyone dies. If death was able to come and take me, it will take you, it will take the faker, it will take every mongrel on this planet." He didn't turn to look at Andrew when he spoke. "Even your family was going to die eventually. That man simply pushed their time forward, so you want to do the same to him."

"That doesn't answer my question." Andrew said turning to look at the spirit.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Gilgamesh replied. "If you want to be a heroic spirit, then you're going to have to decide for yourself what kind you're going to be." This time Gilgamesh turned. "Are you going to be like the noble Saber, or the loyal Lancer? Perhaps you wish to be the ruthless Assassin, or the mindless Berserker. There's the Caster who always seems to get their due. Or perhaps you truly desire to be of the Archer class, you can accomplish your goals without ever having to get your hands dirty."

"So that's the kind of person you were?" Andrew asked. "You fought and died without ever getting your hands dirty?"

Gilgamesh took a breath as he turned his gaze to the moon. "I lived with a single mindset, the world was gifted to me at birth. That's the simple idea that drove me to becoming a heroic spirit. I acted as if everything was mine before it was anyone else's. Whether that be the women of Uruk, my treasury, the Holy Grail or even Artoria." He winced for a moment before hiding it.

"And where did that leave you?"

"Dead." Gilgamesh said before he drank the last of his wine. "Just like every other mongrel." He said before he looked into the cup. "So tell me Andrew, hearing all of this, what are you going to do?"

The young mage looked into the cup before he drank the rest of it. "I'm going to do the only thing I can do."

"And what's that?" Gilgamesh asked as he heard the young mage put the cup on the table and walk away.

"I'm going to be me." Andrew said walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Andrew you shouldn't be up." Rin said standing to her feet.

"How fast can we all be on a plane?" He asked the group.

"What?" Rin asked.

"How fast can we be on a plane?" Andrew asked turning his attention fully onto Rin.

"I could have a flight ready in a few hours." Rin said taken back by the cold personality of the young mage.

"Good." Andrew said nodding his head.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"Home." Andrew said as he saw the look of confusion on Rin's face. The nod from Shiro, and the watchful gaze of Assassin. "I just need to get someone else first."

Assassin said nothing as he walked over to a corner in the room. "I was able to get a few things from our house." He said looking over at Shiro. "I think though that Andrew should have something."

"What?" Shiro asked as he saw his father reach into a chest.

XXXX

Aliasviel sat in the middle of a forest with a small campfire in front of her. "Most women get cold out here like this." Archer chuckled.

"I grew up in the snow." The white-haired girl said glaring at him with her red eyes. "This is nothing." She said before the two of them heard a twig snap and Archer had already leapt into the trees. "Whose out there?" She asked looking around as she heard the drawing of her servant's arrow. Out of the shadow she saw someone walking towards her. The main trait she could see was the long coat that billowed in the wind. "Are you another master?" She asked.

"I'm not here to fight." Came the voice she recognized.

"Andrew?"

"Alia, I might be able to get some information about what's going on." The young mage said coming into the moonlight.

"I could take him out." She heard the whisper from Archer.

"I already told you I'm not here to fight." The American replied, his face as cold and unmoving as stone. "I think you could help us." He said simply.

"What's in it for me?" Aliasviel asked.

"You can see for yourself why I won't let you hurt Rin Tohsaka."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is the hollow you grew up in?" The King of Heroes asked as he looked over at a sullen Andrew.

The two of them were standing in front of what used to be Andrew's home. "I guess after everything that happened they more or less just decided to leave the entire neighborhood." Andrew said before he turned around. "Let's go, that's not the reason we came here."

"Oh?" Gilgamesh asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you know something you're keeping from the others?"

"No." Andrew said as the two walked on the sidewalk which eventually worked its way into a lived in neighborhood. "I know some people who just might though." He said as he felt for the knife he had hidden in the jacket. To say he was shocked when Kiritsugu gave him the same jacket he wore in life would be an understatement. "So you met Assassin in the Fourth War?"

"Yes." The servant groaned out. "He was the master of Saber."

"Ah." Andrew said nodding his head. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. When we first got to the Emiya estate you looked at the summoning circle in the shed. Shiro said that was what summoned Saber. Did you know?"

"Know your place mongrel." Gilgamesh sneered before putting his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't want to start a fight or anything." Andrew said still walking beside the servant. "I won't tell anyone you're human." He said with a chuckle.

"The King of Knights was a very unique hero." Gilgamesh said looking straight ahead. "Even though her ideals may have been flawed, she stood by them to the very end, and by the time of the Fifth War she was even more resplendent."

"Why did you fight her and Shiro than?"

"Even with all of her beauty and elegance she still held tightly to the idea that the Grail was this benevolent treasure." Gilgamesh said before he chuckled. "I saw otherwise, and so did that mongrel Assassin. The Grail may have once been an object that granted the wish of whoever claimed it. But that all changed in the Third War."

"What happened?" Andrew asked as he noticed they were getting close to a waiting Shiro and Rin.

"Do your questions ever end?" Gilgamesh asked before rubbing his face. "A servant was summoned by the Einzberns and he polluted the grail. So its only true use was as a weapon of destruction."

"Oh." Andrew said nodding his head before the duo made it to the waiting mages. "I'm ready to go." He looked around. "Where's Alia?"

"Don't ask me." Rin said crossing her arms and turning her head. "That little monster ran off on her own with her servant."

Andrew smirked as he realized that he couldn't feel Assassin around them. "Sounds good, we'll go on ahead then."

"So who is it we're going to see?" Shiro asked causing Andrew to hesitate.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "Don't be mad." He said mainly looking at Rin. "These people don't exactly work well with the Mage's Association, so they can't know who either of you are. Odds are these guys have summoned servants, they don't exactly like rules."

"Sounds like Americans." Shiro chuckled before Rin smacked his arm.

"Emiya, that means we could be going into hostile territory!" She shouted.

"I know that one of them would've jumped at the chance to summon a servant." Andrew said quickly. "Jacob always had a love for the Grail wars and history." He looked over at his servant. "I'm gonna need you there just in case things do go south. I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms."

Giglamesh said nothing so they took that as a yes. "I'll drive." Shiro said as he walked to the other side of the car earning a curious glance from the others.

"I'll drive." Rin said as she got in the side of the car closest to them.

"This place makes no sense." Shiro said as he got in the passenger side, followed by Andrew and Gilgamesh getting on opposite side of the back seat.

XXXX

Andrew walked to an abandoned warehouse. He could hear the machinery going inside and he smirked before he knocked on the door. He waited a few moments and kicked the door, without a moment passing a small latch opened revealing a pair of eyes. "Password?"

Andrew groaned. "Sim Sim…" He paused causing the eyes on the other side of the door to narrow. "Sala Bim." He finished trying to say it under his breath. He quickly turned back to the others. "Not a word."

Rin giggled covering her mouth. "Lead the way Jonny."

The American mage rolled his eyes as the door opened and he walked through it. "I thought I warned you never to come back!" The heard a shout from the warehouses walkways that stood high and close to the ceiling.

Andrew immediately tensed up as his eyes scanned the area around him. "Jacob." He said simply. "I'm here because I need a info."

"You leave us to join those bastards at the Clock Tower, and now you come back here asking for my help?" The man asked as he leaned forward letting the moonlight hit him. He was clearly a fit man, his head was completely shaven and his brown eyes matched his dark skin.

"You know I only did it because I needed the help." Andrew replied. "Now all of you can come out of hiding, there's something big happening."

"I'm well aware." Jacob said putting his foot up on the railing and turning his hand over revealing command seals.

"Mother fucker." Andrew said looking around. "So who'd you get? I doubt you'd be able to snag anyone strong."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Jacob said with a grin.

Shiro heard the clicking sound first, Gilgamesh was second. And before a bang rang through the room a massive sword slammed to the ground beside Andrew. "Another Archer." Gilgamesh sneered.

"Would you look at that." Jacob said jumping from the walkway and landing safely on the ground. "Andy went out and got himself a hero of his own."

The lights in the room turned on revealing that the warehouse seemed to be mostly empty at first, but past Jacob there was what looked like a massive shed. "I didn't come to fight." Andrew replied.

"There'd be no point." Gilgamesh said simply.

"Don't." Andrew said over his shoulder. "We need them."

Shiro stepped forward. "I don't know what happened between you and Andrew, but we're here now because of all the servants that are being summoned."

"You didn't hear?" Jacob asked. "I guess you Tower puss' wouldn't have much to do with these Wars. Besides the three families that is." The man corrected himself. "What do you want to know Andrew?"

"You're going to help?" Rin asked.

"He abandoned us." Jacob said putting his hands in his pockets. "But he had his reasons."

"What do you know about all the servants?" Shiro asked.

"You're smart enough to know this isn't some Grail War." Andrew added.

"Archer." Jacob said over his shoulder as a man with brown hair, a thick mustache and brown clothing walked around the corner.

"A cowboy?" Andrew asked.

"Not quite." Archer said walking forward before he saw Rin. "I'm a lawman." He said taking his hat off and doing a slight bow.

Shiro stepped so that he was in front of Archer. "So what do you know?" He asked looking at Jacob.

"When I first heard about servants being summoned I jumped at the chance." Jacob said closing his eyes. "Archer was the servant that answered my summons, so I guess that's where it all started. Once I did that the other groups tried doing the same, and eventually nearly every Cabal was filled with Masters and Servants. It's been rough kid," The man said crossing his arms. "Peg and Jack got caught by enemy Assassins."

"What?" Andrew asked. "Besides you they were the strongest."

"You don't think I know that?" Jacob asked. The pain in his voice was clear to everyone in the room. This man wasn't a killer, he just looked out for his own. "After they…" he paused for a moment. "We've brought in some new blood, they don't have the same potential you did, or the drive. But right now we need Masters more than we need mages."

"So you're giving inexperienced mages servants?" Rin asked. "That could severely damage their magical circuits."

"We don't have any other choice Clock Tower." Jacob said simply.

"So you don't know anything?" Andrew asked.

"Did any of you hear me say that?" Jacob asked looking around before he put his hand on Archer's shoulder. "Now did I say that?"

"No, I reckon ya didn't." Archer said as his smile turned to Rin again.

"I do have something to go off of." Jacob said with a chuckle.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"See out here, we aren't as open about information." Jacob said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna need something to make it worth my while."

"That sounds about right." Andrew said crossing his arms.

Shiro tensed. "Aliasviel is under attack!" He shouted to the others.

"Where is she?" Andrew asked turning quickly.

"Few miles south of here." Shiro said. "She and Archer were searching for a highpoint to get a look around their surroundings."

"Ouch." Jacob said. "That sounds like the Mill."

"Jin's crew." Andrew said nodding his head. "Gil, we're going." He said walking past the blond servant.

"I'm coming with you." Jacob said. "I'm curious what you can do now kid."

"Whatever." Andrew said as he pushed the door open and walked towards the car. "Do we know any of their servants?" He asked Jacob before he got into the car.

"Only one we have an idea of is a Lancer with a golden spear and a Golden shield." Jacob said as he put on his motorcycle helmet. "We're thinking Leonidas."

"Sounds about right." Andrew said nodding his head. "Any others?"

"A Rider. Guy claims to be the son of a god."

"A god?" Gilgamesh asked. "Well why don't we go to this mill so I can meet this person and test their claim."

"Good." Andrew said nodding his head. "I'll drive." He said taking the keys from Rin. "I know my way around here."

"Right." Rin said nodding her head.

"Try and keep up." Jacob said as he revved his motorcycle to life and pushed down the visor.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrew's car slid to a halt in front of a darkened mill. The moment he opened the door he could hear the shouting of battle. "Let's go!" He shouted not hesitating as he jumped out of the car and jumped down the hill that led to the mill.

He landed on the ground with Shiro on one side of him and Jacob on the other. "What's the plan?" Jacob asked the others.

"We get Alia out of here." Andrew said as his eyes scanned the area. "If anything gets in our way," he stood up straight pulling his knife free. "we kill it."

"Rin, go around the other side." Shiro said looking up at the brunette who was about to jump down with them. "Meet us in the middle. Assassin will find you and get you to us."

"Right!" The magus said before she started to run the perimeter of the mill.

"Ey Archer." Jacob said looking up the hill where the lawman stood watching. "You go around the other side."

"A pincer?" The servant asked as he tilted his hat up. "No problem Sherriff."

Shiro grit his teeth before Andrew spoke up. "Gilgamesh cover our backs."

"Are you giving me orders again?" Gilgamesh asked, he was now wearing his golden armor.

"If it quacks like a duck." Andrew said under his breath before he took the first step forward followed by another until he was in a full sprint. He heard what sounded like the clang of metal on metal, he followed that assuming that he'd find Alia there.

"If that's all you've got then it will not be enough!" A man with a gruff voice shouted. "There is none in all of Greece that can compare to a Spartan!" Andrew caught a glimpse of the man heft a spear and ready it to be thrown.

"No!" Shiro screamed as he leapt through the air and twin blades formed in his hands as he slammed them down on the Lancer, who blocked the attack with his massive, golden shield.

At the same moment Andrew jumped in front of Alia and moved her away from the fight. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl who had a cut under her eye.

"Took you all long enough!" Archer shouted nearby.

"Leave them alone Robin." Alia said as she stood up. "Assassin is fighting the Rider."

"Where are the masters?" Jacob asked coming beside the two.

"You will not find my master!" Lancer shouted as he slammed his shield into Shiro. "He has left the protection of this resource to the two of us."

"So there are no people around?" Shiro asked.

"None, but us." Lancer said as he readied his spear with one hand, and held his shield with the other.

"Good." Shiro said before taking a breath. "Trace on." He could feel every molecule of the weapons in front of him. They weren't like Excalibur, or Ea, these were just average weapons, the special part was the hero that held them. He held his right hand out as a spear formed in it, then in the left the shield appeared.

On top of the hill Gilgamesh chuckled before a grin crossed his face.

"Andrew!" Shiro shouted over his shoulder. "You and the others help Assassin!"

"Right!" The American said nodding his head before he grabbed Alia's hand and pulled her away followed by Jacob who kept his eyes on Shiro.

"Who is that guy?" The mage asked.

"He's the guy that won the Fifth War." Andrew said as he followed the clear sounds of battle.

Shiro watched as his comrades ran farther and farther away. "We're going to make this quick." He said as he spun the spear in his hand. "I'm not all that proficient with a spear, but I'm willing to learn."

"I respect your challenge." Lancer said holding his shield in front of his chest and slamming his spear into it with a clang. "I will honor it."

The two charged at one another as their weapons clashed against the others shield. Shiro looked and under Lancer's helmet he could see a smirk that caught his attention.

Andrew heard the sound he instantly recognized as a gun-shot before he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun shell landing on the ground in front of him. He stopped as he looked up where he saw Assassin standing on top of the mill holding a rifle. He followed the weapon where he saw a small man with sun browned skin and a mop of brown hair. The man had bright golden eyes that shown with the wisdom of a great ruler.

"Archer!" Jacob shouted before another flurry of gun shots were heard.

"Son bitch is fast!" The lawman said as he emptied his revolver of used shells.

Andrew gawked as he had barely seen the heroic spirit move, but he had. "You all challenge a god?" Rider asked as he raised his hands in the air. "I shall bury all of you!" He shouted as he held his hands in the air.

"Robin stop him!" Alia shouted before a dozen arrows flew from all directions at Rider. However he simply moved out of the path of each arrow.

"Your modern bullets aren't fast enough." He said looking around for a moment. "What makes you think that the arrows of a single man is enough?" He asked before in a blur he was holding Alia's Archer by the throat over them all. "Learn your place wretch!" The man said before he dropped Archer to the ground.

The hero landed on his feet but tripped under his weight and fell to the ground. "How, how are you that fast?" He asked looking up. He felt the fear in his chest building, and he could tell that it wasn't just his fear in his chest.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked Andrew who was glaring at the spirit ahead of him.

Andrew didn't have any ideas, at least not any good ones. "Split up!" He shouted. "Hit him from all sides!"

As if moving through the shadows Assassin was already gone. Robin leapt into the air hiding himself in the machinery, and the Jacob and the Lawman ran in one direction while Andrew and Alia ran in another.

"If you wish to die, I will bury you in a tomb meant for gods!" He shouted as he clapped his hands together. "Temple of Splendor!" He shouted as the air around him began to blur.

Andrew gasped as the moonlight disappeared and it was replaced with lit torches. "What the?" He asked looking around.

"His noble phantasm must be a reality marble." Alia said as she looked around. "I can't sense Robin here." She said looking back around.

"Gil isn't responding either." Andrew said looking around.

XXXX

Shiro slid across the ground as the area around him began to change. He didn't have to think about what was happening, he's seen it before. The other servant had a reality marble and they were all being pulled into it. He knew how strong Unlimited Blade Works was, so he was expecting everything before he and Lancer were revealed to be in what looked like a prison. "I see your comrade pulled you in too."

"My Master wishes for he and I to fight as a unit." Lancer said shifting his spear in his hand. "Something you clearly know nothing about." He shook his head. "It does not matter, it only gives me the advantage in our battle."

Shiro said nothing, he only gripped his weapons tighter before charging forward. The first step he took cracked the ground beneath him. He hurled himself through the air. His eyes widened as he saw Lancer's spearhead aimed perfectly for his own head. He brought the shield up in front of him and blocked the attack and threw Lancer off balance.

"Neun!" He heard the shout before a fiery explosion ripped through the area behind him. He turned and saw Lancer had blocked the flames with his shield.

"Unity." Lancer said as he stood up straight and heard the footsteps echo near them. "It is the true strength in this world. My master has none, but it appears you do." He said looking past Shiro.

"Sorry, I'm done letting him fight these battles on his own." Rin said as she walked into the light with crystals between her fingers.

XXXX

Outside of the Reality Marble, Gilgamesh smiled as he realized what was happening. "This is a true battle, a battle good enough for a king." He finished as he started walking towards the distorted reality.


	15. Chapter 15

Andrew looked around and saw on the wall the detailed drawings. "These look Egyptian." He said as he walked closer. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Alia was still looking around nervously. "We're going to be fine."

"And how can you be sure?" The Einzbern asked.

"I just am." The mage said before he turned around. "We should start walking. Either direction is better than here." He looked to his left, he looked to his right. In both directions, he could see the same torches lighting the way. "If I had to guess this entire place is going to be like a maze."

"Why do you say that?"

"From what he was saying I think this is supposed to be some kind of tomb." Andrew said as he walked over to a sconce and started to pull it off the wall. After a few yanks he pulled it free and looked into the red eyes of Alia. "What?" He asked looking around. "Do you sense something?"

"We're in the Reality Marble of the enemy. Why are you so positive?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well…" He paused for a moment as he looked for the right words. "If I panic I don't think we'll make it out of here. So I won't panic." He looked over his shoulder. "This way seems as good as any. Let's go." He said before the girl nodded her head.

XXXX

After what seemed like hours of walking in silence the silence was broken. "How did you find out about magic?" Alia asked the mage beside her.

She could see the contemplative look in his eyes. She may not have dealt with many people in her short life, but she knew that look. Whatever he was about to say was going to be tough to talk about. With a breath, he spoke. "A few years ago a man attacked my family. He burned my house down and killed everyone but me. The way he moved wasn't human. He punched me once and that knocked me to the ground, but it wasn't a normal punch. I mean Rin has hit me a number of times when we've sparred, it felt more like that. Looking back I know that I wasn't crazy, that man should not have been that strong. I did some digging and found a series of old books that talked about strength modification runes."

Alia listened intently as he talked about something that was clearly a traumatic event as if he were talking about someone else's life. "Once I figured out that the runes existed, I needed to find someone that was capable of creating them. I foolishly thought that once I found someone who did, they'd know something about that man. By the time I tracked down someone who knew what they were she barely had any sense left. I had to convince her I was her grandson, then she gave me this." He said as he pulled his sleeve up and channeled mana into his arm revealing a white symbol on his arm. If Alia had to guess it looked like an M with the two legs stretched out. "It was her families magic, they used Celtic runes. I don't like to talk about that though." He said shutting down before he pushed his sleeve back down and kept walking. "What about you?" He said looking straight ahead. "I mean I know that you were created as a Homunculus, but what drives you?" He shook his head. "Besides killing the three heads?"

The girl didn't know how to respond to that. She had seen glimpses of human drive in her servant, but standing next to Andrew was something else entirely. Even if what he believed and did was wrong, there was nothing that was going to stop him from moving forward. "I, I don't know." She said looking away.

"That's fine." The mage said simply earning a shocked gasp from the girl. "Most people, non-magic people that is go their entire lives without a real passion. Just because right now you don't know what you want, doesn't mean that tomorrow you won't figure it out."

"And what do you want?"

"Blood." Andrew replied.

XXXX

"Do you ever shut up!" Came an echoing shout from within the tomb. "I swear we've been walking forever and you haven't stopped talking once!"

"C'mon little man." Came a reply as the two Archers rounded the corner with the Lawman ruffling the Bowman's hair. "I'm just tryin ta make the time go faster."

"Well it's annoying." Came the reply of the smaller man. "I swear, how any of your people survived a wilderness I'll never understand."

"Most of em used Whisky." The Lawman said with a chuckle.

"So that's who you are."

"Figured me out?" The Shooter asked with a smile. "Well it took you longer to figure me out than it took me to get you. Green hood and a bow, real subtle there Nottingham."

"Didn't know the Earps were literate." Robin said as he crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter." He said waving his hand in the air. "Right now I just need to find the mistress."

"We're Archers." Earp said as he clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We've got independent action. Besides she's got that fella with the black coat."

"That's exactly why I want to find her." Robin said as he readied an arrow on his bow. He didn't hear anything that made his suspicious. He was just hoping that him going on guard would get his companion to stop talking.

"Ah, I lovesick youth."

"I'm older than you." Robin argued.

"It seems that doesn't matter in matters of the heart." Earp said with a laugh. "If you love her why don't you tell her?"

"There was already someone in life." Robin said as he avoided eye contact. "I lost her, and at the end of this, even if it goes our way me, you, that golden prick, all of us are going to vanish again. So I don't want to hurt her."

"Now that sounds mighty noble." Earp said as he adjusted his hat. "But, it's misguided."

"I don't care." Robin said rolling his eyes. "What matters is protecting her, from anything." He said as he glared at the Lawman.

"Hold on kid, there's no need for the two of us to come to blows." He said holding his hands up. He couldn't imagine a way he'd lose to some beatnik kid with a bow and arrow, that didn't mean he wanted to fight if he could avoid it. "Right now let's just worry about finding your mistress. I'm sure that the kid will keep an eye on her." He said as he put his arm around the Archer and lead him farther along.

XXXX

Deep within the tomb clashing metal could be heard before the thump of flesh on flesh. "This guy can just keep going." Shiro said between breaths as he struggled to hold the shield and spear up.

"Keep going Emiya." Rin said quickly. As she saw the signs that his magic circuits were starting to be overworked.

"I'm fine." He grunted out as he looked ahead at his opponent. Lancer's spear and shield still looked like they were in mint condition. Shiro's on the other hand were scratched to hell. "Screw this." He said as he dropped the weapons before they vanished. "I am the bone of my sword."

"Shiro don't!" Rin screamed as she reached out for the magus who was performing his prayer.

Loud bangs were heard behind Shiro breaking his concentration before he was brought to the ground by Rin's weight. "Don't do that!" She screamed in his face. "You might not get back up!" She screamed as her intense eyes met his.

"We have bigger things to worry about." They heard as Assassin walked towards them. "Everyone got split up."

"Leave him to me." Shiro said as he stood up and his usual swords appeared in his hands. "He's mine." He said before he lunged forward. He saw the spearhead placed perfectly for him to impale himself. "Rho Aias!" He screamed as a shield appeared in front of him deflecting the spear head into the ground. "Got you!" He screamed as he slashed both blades down onto the heroic spirit. He felt the tendons on his shoulders separate telling Shiro that he had won the battle. He backed away for a moment as Lancer reached down and struggled to pick up his spear again.

"Is that all you can do?" Lancer asked as they all felt magic starting to build up around him. "Face my 300!" He screamed as all of the mana in his body was released at the same time. "Guardians of the Flame Gate!" And in an instant the prison was filled with 301 soldiers including the badly wounded lancer.

Shiro said nothing as his twin swords disappeared and were replaced by a bow in his left hand, and a red spear in his other. He placed the spear on the bow string as all of the soldiers readied themselves for the attack. Shiro tilted his aim upwards before firing the strike. "Trace Gae Bolg." He whispered to himself. The spear dissapperaed into the darkness above them before the first scream was heard. A single red spear had pierced one of the soldier's hearts. He clutched the shaft before he fell to the ground. The other soldiers turned to look at a stone faced Shiro. Before any of them had realized what had happened spears continued to fall, each of them piercing a heart before the struck the ground.

Lancer looked past his fallen army at the stone faced Shiro. "What are you?"

"I'm no one." Shiro said as he readied a basic arrow and fired it perfectly between Lancer's helmet, striking true.


	16. Chapter 16

Andrew and Alia finally reached a large open room with what appeared to be natural light inside it. "I did not expect any of you to make it." Came the voice from Rider who was sitting on a massive throne. "None have ever survived my final rest."

"First time for everything." Andrew replied as his eyes scanned the area around him.

"You can save yourself the effort. None of your comrades have made it this far." Rider said as he stood up. His brown skin glistening from the bit of sweat that had accumulated on his body. "And I doubt they ever will."

"What's someone like you doing being someone's servant?" Andrew asked. He only had one idea and he was going to run with it. "I mean look around!" He said handing the torch to Alia and then gesturing to the room. "The lowliest of people bowed to you." He said with a smile. "The morning and the evening star!" He started to chuckle. "I mean the Hebrews were nothing to you, and you let them slip through your fingers."

Rider's eyes hardened as he glared at the mortal in front of him. "Watch your tongue mortal, or I will have it removed from your skull!"

"Let my tongue go!" Andrew said before he started to laugh. He looked back to see if Alia would laugh too, but she just looked back at him with confusion etched onto her face. "I can't even take someone like you seriously. And then you go as far as to simply become the Servant of some Cabal member?"

Rider didn't hesitate, he was in front of Andrew in a moment. The Servant stood two feet over the mortal who wasn't showing any signs of fear. "You were a failed Pharaoh." Andrew said his mirth being replaced with antagonistic joy. "I know a true king, you're nothing."

Rider's fist slammed into Andrew so fast that the bones crunching could be heard throughout the room. "That should silence you beast." Rider said as he turned his eyes on the Einzbern. "And you're with him?" He asked glaring at the girl who was struggling to find the words she wanted. "Bow before a god." He said pointing at the ground.

"And people say I talk a lot." Came a voice from the shadows as an arrow landed where Rider was standing a moment ago. "Damn you're quick." Came the voice again. It didn't have a source, instead it bounced throughout the entire throne room. "I've never liked you high and mighty types. Dragging you back down to earth was always fun for me." His laugh echoed throughout the entire room.

"You see this guy Archer?" Andrew asked before he spit a puddle of blood onto the floor. "He's not even strong enough to kill me with that punch." He said as he laughed and gurgled at the same time.

"Oh god." Alia said as she dropped the torch and bent down to check on Andrew.

"Garbage." Rider said with hate in his voice.

"Lawman!" Came Robin's shout from above them.

The other Archer came around the corner with his duster blowing in the wind. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hand over his revolver. "Put em up." He said looking up and revealing his glinted eyes.

Rider simply crossed his arms before Archer started to fire shots that the heroic spirit dodged each bullet. "Pathetic." He said before he charged forward to slam his fist into the lawman. However Earp turned his body just enough for the fist to fly past him. He spun the revolver in his hand and smacked Rider in the face with it. "Like I thought." Rider said as he tilted his hat up. "Ya bleed just like the rest of us." He said as he took the lit cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it onto the ground.

"Can't even hit a lawman?" Andrew said as he started to laugh harder and harder. "We're literally trapped in his noble phantasm and he can't even kill us!" He shouted before he howled into the air with laughter. He pushed as much air out of his lungs as he could with tears falling from his eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Alia whispered to the mage.

"Follow my lead." He whispered back to her.

She gasped as she saw the stern face he made for an instant before he reverted back to his laugh drunk face. "I bet Moses didn't even need a miracle to beat you!" He shouted.

"What did you just say?" Rider asked before he grunted as an arrow landed inches from his foot. "I am the child of Ra!" He screamed as he picked up the American by the throat.

"So you're only a demigod?" Alia asked trying to play along. "So half god?" She looked around the room for any kind of help.

"Ha!" Robin shouted from his shadows. "Clearly not enough to call yourself any kind of star!"

"Let me go." Andrew gasped through before he and all the others started laughing again.

"Got him!" Shiro shouted before he slammed to the ground beside Rider with his blades drawn. "Assassin!" He shouted before another gunshot was heard.

Rider jumped back from Shiro's attack and spun in the air, dodging the bullet. "Pathetic." He said before he moved in a blur striking each of his attackers hard enough to knock them all to the ground. The only one he was not able to strike was Earp. "None can match my divinity!" He screamed as he tightened his grip on Rin's throat.

"Mongrels like you deserve to be put down." Came a cocky voice from one of the entrances to the throne room.

"Who dares?" Rider asked as he dropped Rin to the ground.

"Finally." Andrew said before he coughed up more blood onto the ground.

"I take personal offence with being put on the same level as this trash Andrew." Gilgamesh said as he came from the shadows glaring at the mage who only responded with a thumbs up. "Typical." Gil said with a scoff. "As for you." He said looking at Rider. "You claim to be a god, the last time someone could make that claim to me, I killed him and his little doll."

Assassin clenched his fists but Shiro put his hand on his servant's shoulder. "Now isn't the time." He said gritting his teeth.

"I am the King of Heroes!" Gilgamesh said holding his hands out as golden disks appeared behind him. "There is none among you who compare to my brilliance." His smile vanished and it was replaced with a blood thirsty glare. "Care to refute?"

Rider moved quickly charging ahead at the golden hero who didn't move an inch. Blades continued to launch from behind Gilgamesh and Rider dodged every single one. "By the power of Ra!" Rider shouted as he slammed his fist onto the ground where Gilgamesh had been standing, but the hero had jumped away from the attack.

"I don't even know if I can consider you to be a king." Gilgamesh said, his blood lust now gone and replaced with boredom. "I am disappointed in all of you." He said looking at the onlookers. "This mongrel is nothing." He still didn't turn to look at Rider who had already charged forward. "Mongrel." Gilgamesh said as he held his hand out and more swords continued to fly at the servant who dodged them all.

"Is speed all you have?" Gilgamesh asked as he jumped on Rider's throne. "The last one was strong too." He said sounding bored again. "Even if I could use Ea right now, I don't think I'd need her."

Andrew winced at the slight insult aimed at him but kept it quick, only Alia noticed the movement. "Just beat him so we can stop!" The American shouted.

"Are you telling me what to do again?" Gilgamesh asked before Rider moved into his guard. Gilgamesh only turned his eyes to look at the Pharaoh who was directly in front of him. The brown fist stopped inches away from his face. "You disappoint me." Gilgamesh said before he let a glass of wine appear in his hand. "Goodbye mongrel." Gilgamesh said with a smile as a series of spears slammed down onto Rider cleaving straight through him and impaling the ground beneath them.

Andrew looked around as their surroundings shifted back to the abandoned mill. He looked up and could see that morning was coming and he grumbled something getting everyone's attention. "What is it?" Rin asked checking over Andrew quickly.

He spat out another puddle of blood and that told Rin all she needed to know as she held her hands over Andrew. She focused some of the mana from Avalon into his body. "Stay still." She whispered earning a nod from the younger mage.

After a few minutes most everyone had relaxed from the battle and Andrew was well enough to sit up on his own. "Thanks." He said looking at Gilgamesh.

"Your plan was humiliating." Gilgamesh said not looking at the mage.

"Plan?" Jacob asked wincing from the bruise that was forming on his side.

"That's why you were being so loud?" Robin asked resting his bow on his foot. "I've gotta say it's pretty genius."

"You were just as loud." Alia pointed out.

"That's just me." The Archer said with a chuckle.

"About our deal?" Andrew asked turning his head to look at Jacob.

"What deal?" Jacob asked. "We did all of this to save her." He said pointing at the Einzbern. "I just came along."

"You bastard!" Shiro said as he stood up and came face to face with the Cabal member.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Jacob asked glaring at the man in front of him. "This is how things are done here, if you don't like it go back to Japan." He said with spite filling his voice. "Come to the Warehouse when you're ready to get to work." He said looking over at Andrew. "We're going Archer." He said as he walked back towards his motorcycle.

"Thank you." Alia whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Anytime." Andrew said struggling to stand up before Gilgamesh pulled him to his feet. "Thanks." He said to the servant who said nothing in response.

"You all need to get some rest." Assassin said walking towards them. "I checked the area and there's no one else around."

"There's a motel not far from here." Andrew said quickly. "They're friendly and they already understand magic."

"Let's go then." Assassin said back to the young man who was beginning to remind him more and more of his younger self. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.


	17. Chapter 17

Andrew collapsed onto the motel bed in front of him face first. "Ow." He groaned.

"Thought that mongrel healed your wounds." Gilgamesh as he scowled at the room around them.

"Just the internal stuff." Andrew said tilting his head up. "All my external bruises are still there, it would take too much mana to bring me back to one hundred percent. It's no big deal." Andrew said as he stood to his feet and tossed his jacket onto the chair on the side of the room. "Guess this is a bit low for you huh?" He asked taking stock of the room they were in.

"If it weren't for the fact that you supply me with mana, I'd have destroyed the entire inn." Gilgamesh said as he sat on one of the chairs.

"You get used to it." Andrew said with a shrug. "I used to have to stay in places like this between jobs."

"Shameful." Gilgamesh said as he leaned his head on the wall and shut his eyes.

"You tired?"

"Don't insult me." Gilgamesh said opening his eyes for a moment. "If anything, any ill effects are your fault."

"You should go back to spirit form for now then." Andrew said as he took his shirt off. "Assassin and Archer are watching everything."

"Fine." Gilgamesh said as he started to disappear with a glittery dust. "If you can go any length of time without needing my help." He said before he vanished leaving only a slight chuckle behind.

"Ass." Andrew said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

XXXX

"What do you mean I should go back?" Rin asked in anger.

"I don't think what we're going to have to do will be approved by the Clock Tower." Shiro said laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't want you getting into any trouble."

"We have bigger things to worry about than my reputation Emiya!" Rin shouted at the man. "What is it you're planning on doing out here anyway?"

Shiro sat up, resting his arms on his knees and looking at the ground. "I don't know." Shiro said wincing slightly.

Rin's face softened as she kneeled in front of the mage and put her forehead on his. "Hey, whatever it is that comes, I'm right here with you."

As she said those words she heard a request from her past echo through her mind. "Look after me, I'm hopeless after all." Those words, that vow was something she would never let go. Even if this wasn't the man that she loved, she would still stay by his side to do whatever it is she could do to help him.

"Tohsaka." Shiro said as their eyes met. They were only an inch or so apart, but in that moment Shiro felt like he was a million miles away from the rest of the world. "I can't." He said as he reached his hand onto the back of her head trying in vain to pull her closer to himself.

"It's ok." Rin said in a level voice. "No matter what happens, no matter what you become, I'm right here for you." She looked deep into his eyes, and for the briefest of moments she could see the golden shimmer fade into a stark grey before shifting back to their natural color.

"Thank you." Rin said quietly.

Outside of the room Assassin was watching the interaction before he turned his back and started to walk away. "That's your kid right?" Archer asked sitting on top of a light post.

"Don't you have your own mistress to watch over?" Kiritsugu said not looking at the other spirit.

"I mean yeah." Archer said with a grin. "But watching everyone seems much more fun." He stood on top of the light and looked around. "So you fought in one of the Grail wars?"

"Is there something you want?" Assassin said looking around the area and noticing the completely abandoned area. At least it seemed that way, if he looked towards the motel's lobby he could see the attendant leaning back in a chair and watching something on a laptop.

"Just trying to pass the time." Archer said with a snicker. He noticed Alliasviel's door open causing his focus to shift. He noticed she stood in front of the American's door for a moment. "You knew someone like her, didn't you?" He asked tilting his head.

Kiritsugu grit his teeth in frustration before taking a breath. "I lived with the Einzberns for a time, if that's what you're asking."

"Nah." Archer said jumping down to the ground. "Before we left Germany I did some snooping. You did a lot more than live with them."

"I'm not having this conversation." Assassin said as he started to walk away. "If you care about her don't bother. We're all temporary, there's no point in the two of your forming any significant bond."

"Bit harsh." Archer said resting his bow over his shoulders as he watched the other servant walk the other way.

XXXX

"Coming." Andrew said as he walked towards the door of his room. He pulled it open and was shocked to see red eyes looking back at him. "Alia?" He asked before he saw the girl blush. He was confused for a moment before he looked down and saw that the only thing he was wearing was a towel. "Sorry." He said walking back towards the bathroom but leaving the door open for her to enter. "I'll only be a minute, make yourself comfortable."

"I will." She said following him into the room. She could faintly sense the golden servant in the room but decided to ignore it.

"What's up?" Andrew asked as he came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt with his towel draped over his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you something." Alia said sitting on the bed and looking at the wall in an effort to avoid his gaze.

"Shoot." Andrew said as he walked over to a bag of stuff he had bought from a convenience store. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip looking at the Einzbern.

"You said you got your mark from an old woman." She said as he face showed no emotion. "You pretended to be her grandson, why?"

Andrew grimaced as he twisted the cap back on the bottle and put it on the table. "I have a goal, nothing is going to stop me."

"Then why are you trying to get me to abandon my goal." She asked turning to look at him. "I want this system of mages to end. I don't want any more of my sisters to be created as tools."

"Because I'm broken." Andrew said as he tossed his towel into the bathroom and turned off the light. "That was just the first in a long line of deceitful and malicious acts I've done." He grimaced at himself. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this."

Alia stood to her feet. "So you're just trying to stop someone from becoming just like you?"

"I suppose so." Andrew said quietly. "My teachers have tried to save me. Maybe now I'm a better person than when I came to the Clock Tower, but that doesn't make me 'good' by any stretch of the imagination. That guy wouldn't have hesitated when I fought you. You were a threat, and you needed to be neutralized, he would've killed you to accomplish that goal." Alia didn't say anything, she did find it odd that he spared her that day, she brazenly attacked him as an enemy and he let her live. Not only that he called his servant off before her Archer was killed. "Sorry if you thought I was someone else, I'm not like Archer, or Earp, or hell I'm not even like Assassin. They did things in an effort to better the world, I'm doing things to make me feel better. Once I stand over that bastard's corpse, then I'll be done and content."

Alia's eyes widened at the mad look in Andrew's eyes, she couldn't place it, but it seemed familiar to her. Then it dawned on her, that was the same look she made when she first summoned Archer and realized she now had the power to accomplish her goal. Was that what she was going to become, was he the end result of seeking vengeance? "I'm sorry for bothering you." She said as she turned around and made her way back to the door.

Andrew sat down on the chair beside him and silently grabbed the bottle of water again. He took a breath; his heart was beating faster and faster. He debated with himself if it was worth sleeping or not before he decided against it and turned on the tv and resigned himself to the long, lonely night.


	18. Chapter 18

"He wants us to do what?" Alia asked in shock as the entire group had convened in Shiro and Rin's room.

"I told you this would happen." Andrew said as he looked over at Assassin. "You and I should handle this, no one else needs to be involved."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Shiro asked.

"He's right." Assassin said nodding his head. "A lot of people are going to die, I don't want you to see this."

"You're joking, right?" Shiro asked as he glared at his father. "I've seen much worse and you know that." He said pointing at the man.

"That day left the both of you scarred." Rin said holding her arms tightly. "I think they're right Shiro."

"What?" The magus asked as he turned to look at her. "You can't be serious."

"This is what Andrew did." Rin pointed out. "This is what your father did." She added. "We're mages Shiro, we could get into trouble for this."

The magus grabbed the table tightly before he took a breath. "Take Gilgamesh with you."

"Don't think you can command me Faker." The king said with his arms crossed. "I'm only going to see that Andrew doesn't die."

"Thanks I guess." Andrew said tilting his head to the side as he looked around the room. "We'll go tonight, any other problems?"

Robin raised his hand but Alia pulled it back down and glared at the hooded spirit. Andrew couldn't see under his hood but he was guessing that the spirit had a smirk on his face that earned him the glare. "Good." The mage said quickly. "I'm going to need some more gear." He said pulling out his knife. "This and Gil's sword aren't going to be enough to pull this off."

"We're doing the job for Jacob, he should supply you." Assassin pointed out.

"So remind me again why you're breaking into a government owned building?" Alia asked.

"The target is being held on the top floor." Andrew said crossing his arms. "We think she's there working for them, but we can't be sure. What we can be sure of is that someone is paying Jacob a lot of money to make it so that they don't exist anymore."

"What kind of target?" Rin asked looking over and seeing someone she didn't recognize. Andrew wasn't either the scarred and broken boy, nor was he the confidant light hearted mage. This man was something else entirely, she could see that he and Assassin had the same looks on their faces. It was the look of men who had seen the worst that humanity had to offer, and didn't want to see anything like that again.

"A dead apostle." Assassin said putting his gun on the table.

XXXX

Andrew stood on top of a building as he looked at the target building. "Long drive for such a small city." Gilgamesh said as he looked over the buildings.

"No one ever said downtown Norfolk was big." Andrew said as he opened a bag and pulled out the launcher. "I'll use this to cross the street and get into the building."

"What floor is the target on?" Assassin said as he checked his ammunition.

"Not sure." Andrew said as he counted up the floors. "They only have eight floors so hopefully it won't take us long to find out. According to our intel most of the building are just paper pushers so when we get close to the people who try to kill us, that's when we're getting close." He added as he twisted a silencer onto a pistol.

"Good."

"We need to move now." Andrew said as he stood up and pulled the black ski mask over his face. The only thing that anyone could see were his eyes and the space between them.

Gilgamesh vanished into gold dust as he always did and Assassin jumped the distance slamming into the glass of the building and going directly through it. "Great, don't wait for me or anything." The magus said as he aimed the launcher at the building before he fired the long rope. He grabbed the hook he needed and made sure all of his weapons were properly holstered. "Here goes nothing." He said before he jumped off the brown building and slid across the wire, before slamming into the glass window and bursting through it. He looked up as he moved when he saw two men both reaching for their guns. "Times Two." He whispered to himself as the world around him began to slow down. He reached for the pistol on his side and put a single bullet into each of their heads. He landed on the ground with a roll. He dropped the hook and looked around before he kicked open the door.

He could already hear the firefight going on and he had to fight the urge as a slight smirk crossed his lips. He saw Assassin leap across the room gunning down gunman. Not wanting to be left out Andrew pulled out his rifle and slid across the wall before he opened fire on the occupied men. One after another they all dropped from his bullets. He heard the familiar click and quickly dropped the magazine from the rifle before loading another one into it.

He turned and felt cold metal against his face. "Gotcha." Said a man that was covered in blood.

"Nope." Andrew said as a bullet flew across the room directly into the man's skull. "Thanks." The magus said jumping out of his cover as he saw the gunman covering the stairwell. "We're on the top floor!" He shouted to Assassin. "The target must be below us."

Without a word Kiritsugu nodded. "Time Alter: Time Accel." He said.

"Times two!" Andrew shouted. Both men moving faster than humanly possible pulled out their weapons. Assassin had two pistols while Andrew revealed a rope dart. Both attacked at the same moment. Andrew's dart sunk deep into the flesh of a guard who wailed in pain. He ripped the dart free and spun it behind himself, wrapping it around his shoulder. He let the rope go and pulled his rifle up again and aimed at the one remaining soldier who he shot at the same time as Assassin. Both men got into the stair well and looked downward. They could hear men running up the stairs.

"The reinforcements." Assassin said as he reloaded his guns.

"Got it." Andrew said as he pulled the pins off the grenades he had strapped to a belt before he dropped the entire belt down the stairway. Assassin's eyes widened at the idea before they heard the loud bang. "Now!" Andrew shouted as he jumped across to the other stairs as he slammed into the wall he turned and aimed his pistol at the first man he saw. With a squeeze of the trigger the man dropped dead.

All of the remaining gunman looked around confused before they saw Andrew already aiming at them. "Times Two." He whispered before he let one bullet after another fly. With a single man left he pulled the trigger again before he heard the familiar click. "Shit!" He shouted as he dove away.

"Count your shots!" Assassin said rounding the corner with his machine pistol.

"Count your shots." Andrew mocked as he stood up again and started to reload his guns. "What are the odds that the target is just going to come to us?"

"Unlikely." The white-haired man said as he looked down the rest of the stairs. "I'm guessing the remaining guards are waiting by the target."

"They've probably alerted the military by now." Andrew grunted before he cocked his pistol.

"How much time does that leave us?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Air support in two, and ground in five." He put his finger on his ear. "Jacob, can your people take care of that?"

"Already handled." The man's voice said through the ear piece. "They think it's a false alarm, you shouldn't have too much trouble. Just keep the collateral to a minimum, remember mage law."

"No witnesses." Assassin said as he loaded a round in his Thompson Contender.

"You think there's need for you to use your Nobel Phantasm?" Andrew asked as the two started to go down the stairs.

"Ready for anything." Assassin said as he holstered the gun. He held his hand up and looked at Andrew. "What are the odds this place has a basement?"

"If it did, I doubt there's a staircase that leads to it." The magus said simply before his eyes widened.

XXXX

Down in the basement guards were all lined up along the hallway with a single door behind them. "Whatever comes out of that door, kill it!" One of the guards shouted as he pulled his rifle out and aimed at the elevator.

With a ding the elevator opened and bullets flew directly into the cabin. "Hold your fire!" One of the guards shouted in shock. "There's no one there." He said in confusion. He came out from his cover and nodded to one of the others to follow him.

The duo came up to the open elevator and looked around and didn't see anyone. They double checked the ceiling and didn't see anyone there either. A panel on the ceiling shifted for a moment and in the next one of the guards fell to the ground before the other did as well. "Ready!" One of the other guards shouted.

Andrew and Assassin burst from the top of the elevator both holding their guns at the ready. "Times Two!"

"Time Accel!" They shouted one after the other before they started to walk forward. Each time a bullet got close to them they'd shift their bodies slightly. Andrew heard the familiar click and took that as his signal. He ran forward and reached for the rope dart. He slammed it into the ground making sure it stuck there. He jumped over the guards who watched in shock as in a few simple movements he had flanked them. Half of the guards turned but it was too late. The mage tugged on the rope in his hands and either tripped or dragged the guards to one of the walls. The mage ducked down to the ground before he heard a final bullet fly over his head and into the wall behind him.

"That all of them?" He asked before he saw Assassin walk past him.

"Yes." The man said as he pulled his hood free and readied his Contender.

Andrew walked over to the door first and kicked it open before the two of them ran into a room. They saw two guards flanking a young girl, at least that's how Andrew saw it, he shot each of them in the head causing their lifeless bodies to collapse. "Assassin take the shot!" He shouted as he looked up at the stunned man. "I'll do it." He said before he felt cold steel placed on his neck.

"You'll do no such thing." Assassin said coldly as he pressed the gun into the mage's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell are you doing?" Andrew snapped at the servant before he heard the click of the weapon cocking.

"It can't be." He said looking at the girl who was backed against the wall. "Shirley?" Her red eyes stared back as recognition flashed across her features.

"Ke… Kerry?" She asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Is it really you?"

Gilgamesh appeared beside Andrew as a golden disk appeared in front of Assassin and also in front of Shirley. "You dare to point your gun at him?" The hero asked as his slitted eyes glared at the man who didn't even acknowledge he was there. "I'll do it." He said with a grin before he felt a hand on his arm.

"No." Andrew said looking at the girl. "Are you ok Kiritsugu?" Andrew asked making sure to use the man's true name.

"Leave." Kiritsugu said to the other two. His eyes not for a single moment leaving the face of his first love. Andrew silently stood before he nodded his head to Gilgamesh.

A moment passed before the King of Heroes followed after his summoner. "Don't forget mongrel, the things we can't obtain are the most beautiful." His gaze shifted over to Shirley who cowered from his gaze.

Once Kiritsugu heard the door behind him close his arm dropped before the gun in his hand fell to the ground. Next he fell to his knees as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Shirley, is it really you?" He asked looking at the girl in front of him in shock. "I thought you were killed with everyone else."

The girl shook her head quickly. "Kerry?" She asked again. He looked so different from the little boy she used to know. Not only did he have ashen white hair, but he was also a man. "Kerry?" She asked again before she ran forward and threw her arms around the kneeling servant.

Kiritsugu still looked ahead of himself. His arms lifted slowly. The entire way up they were shaking until he put his arms around the girl in his arms. "I've missed you so much." He said through choked sobs. "How did you…" He stopped for a moment as he put her at arms-length. He could still see the bright red eyes and he knew exactly what that meant.

Shirley chuckled and smiled at the man in front of her. "Look at you, you're all grown up." She said as tears continued to fall from her face. "I didn't think you made it." She said, her smile never wavering.

"I thought the same about you." The man said as he started to laugh aloud. "Shirley." He said as he put his hand on the girl's face. He winced before he took his hand away from her. "I failed." He said quietly.

"What do you mean you failed?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't do it, I was never able to be a hero of justice." He said as he hung his head in shame. "I promised you that I'd do it, and I failed. Every time I tried more and more people kept dying, no matter what I did I could never truly save everyone."

"It's ok." Shirley said as she tilted his head up to look at him. "If after all these years you still want that, then you never failed." She smiled at the man who looked at her with hope in his eyes. "A hero doesn't' always win, and they can't always save everyone. But they never stop trying, even when things are at their worst, never even for a single moment do they waver in their dedication to that ideal."

"Shirley." The man said as tears continued to fall from his eyes. He sobbed loud enough for Andrew to shift outside the room.

"It's ok Kerry." She said as she smiled at the man before she tilted his head to look at her once again. "I forgive you."

Andrew outside of the room heard Assassin wail in grief before he heard a single gunshot and then silence. He shifted his shoulder as he looked at Gilgamesh. For once the servant didn't have a look of judgement or boredom on his face. Now he looked, almost genuine. Assassin came out of the room with his hood pulled up. "Let's go." He said as he walked past the two and towards the elevator.

"Hey…" Andrew said causing Assassin to stop. "What she said, I know those words were only meant for you, but I heard them too. The kind of hero she defined, it's someone truly special. Someone that special comes around once in a lifetime." He looked away for a moment as he fought the urge to look back in the room. "Are you sure you want to leave her here?"

Gilgamesh turned his head to look at Assassin. "If you ever once cared for her, you won't leave her here." He said, disgust tainting his words. Assassin turned on his heel as he glared at Gilgamesh who matched the stare. Kiritsugu was still openly crying, but he was not weeping. "Never feel shame in mourning a comrade." Gilgamesh said taking a step forward.

Assassin said nothing as he started to walk towards Gilgamesh who said nothing. Andrew readied himself to stop whatever fight broke out, but he was relieved when Assassin walked past the King of Heroes and entered the room once again. He came out a few moments later with Shirley wrapped in his red cloak. "Let's go." He said walking past the other two.

 **AN: I know this was a short chapter, but I couldn't rightfully put anything else after this. Thank you again everyone for the continued reading, and please leave reviews. I want to get better, and I also want to hear what you like.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Gah!" Came the shout from the other room. "Where are you?" The same voice screamed before the door to the room burst open and a worried looking Gilgamesh peered into the room. He had never in his life felt his heart race like it currently was. He had felt the rush of battle, but fear was something new to him. He knew what was happening, and it was in truth his greatest fear._

 _"I'm here!" The king said as he raced to his friend's bed side. "I've never left you."_

 _Enkidu looked up at the red eyes of his friend. To most who looked in those eyes, they would see the tyrant that some called him. He couldn't explain it but those eyes meant home, when he was close to the King he felt safe. "Gil…" Enkidu said as he slowly raised his hand to the king's face. "Please." He said as he felt his body starting to tighten. "Don't forget about me!" He said as fear filled his words. He had come into this world silently and in the night. He didn't want to leave it without a trace. "Please, no matter what happens, or what comes, promise me." He said tightening his fist on the king's white linen shirt._

 _"Never." Gilgamesh said as tears fell from his eyes. He had seen his servants and the other subjects cry before. Few of them were willing to do it in his presence, but occasionally he saw them do it. This however was only the second time he has cried. He felt the thick lump in his throat, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't swallow it. "I swear upon all the gods. I will never forget you. No one will ever replace you. Of all the treasures in my possession none will ever compare to your magnificence."_

 _Enkidu smiled as his vision started to fade. "Please." He said his grip never loosening. "Take me to where we first met."_

 _Gilgamesh didn't hesitate as he lifted the man of clay in his arms. "I will." Gilgamesh said as he ran through the castle. He didn't even bother to put on sandals as he dashed through the pouring rain. The King couldn't remember ever moving this fast, however he knew he didn't have time to dwell on it. Thunder rang in his ears but he ignored it. Enkidu however flinched at the sound of the mighty clap. "Do you hear that?" Gilgamesh shouted as he continued running. "Even the earth itself cries for you!" He screamed as he slid to a halt kicking water and mud up into his face. Normally he would scoff in disgust at the feeling of that filth on his body. Right now however, he needed to keep moving. "We're almost there!" He screamed over the rain. He allowed himself a brief moment to glance down and he saw the gentle eyes of his friend looking back up at him._

 _"You truly are The King of Heroes." Enkidu whispered. It could barely be heard, but Gilgamesh gave his friend a somber smile._

 _"There it is!" He shouted as he saw the scarred earth where the two had battled one another. "This is where it all began for the both of us." He said still cradling his comrade in his arms._

 _"Please, lay me on the ground." Enkidu says as he finally releases Gilgamesh's shirt. The King didn't hesitate has he collapsed on the ground still holding his friend. He gingerly laid him on the ground as he saw a smile grace the lips of his greatest treasure. "You said none can ever compare to me?" Enkidu asked. Even though he could see nothing, he knew exactly where his only friend was. "But we both know that can't be true. You will live long after I've gone, and you will discover countless treasures in your journeys."_

 _"No." Gilgamesh said as he shook his head. "There is no way that anything will ever compare to you." He felt his chest tighten as he grit his teeth and slammed his fists into the mud. "I will slay all of the gods. None of them will stand once I've finished with them."_

 _He stopped as he felt Enkidu's gentle hands on his own. The hands of peace upon the hands of destruction. "Nothing will be gained from that. The people will only suffer in a war against the gods. For yourself, don't plummet into a desire for vengeance. This is only the first chapter in your great tale, spend the rest of it with righteous desire in your heart. Not anger or vengeance."_

 _Gilgamesh felt the hands of his friend turn cold before they shifted into a soft clay. He looked as he saw the last visage of his friend. He stood in shock as he saw a restful smile on Enkidu's face. "Damn it!" Gilgamesh screamed as he slammed his fist into his chest and ripped the shirt off of his body. "You bastards, you did this!" He screamed at the sky as thunder roared around him._

 _XXXX_

Gilgamesh was leaning on a tree when he heard leaves crunching behind him. "You're still here?" Andrew asked standing beside the servant. Farther into the forest they could see Assassin standing over a fresh grave.

"Even mongrels deserve to say goodbye." Gilgamesh said as he pushed off the tree. His face betrayed no emotions before he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk the other way.

"Hey." Andrew said getting the servant to stop in his tracks. "That was a really good thing you did there. Getting him to go back for her body and all."

Gilgamesh didn't respond as he faded away into gold dust. Andrew could still tell that the servant wasn't far. Probably watching for any kind of sneak attack in the night.

"Get some rest." Shiro said as he put his hand on Andrew's shoulder. "I'll stay up with him."

"I get it." Andrew said turning to look at the heroic servant who was still staring at the grave. "If I saw my mom again, I can't imagine how I'd feel. Let alone if I had to kill her." He said before shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks." He said before he turned away from the redheaded mage and went back towards his room.

XXXX

The morning sun was looming over the motel as Andrew walked out of his room and looked over towards the car where he saw Shiro and Rin leaning and talking to one another. "Morning." He said with a long yawn. "You guys sleep alright?"

"As well as could be expected." Rin said crossing her arms and looking at Andrew. "What about you?"

"We got back pretty late, but after Shiro came I hit the bed like a rock." He said with a shrug putting his arms through his jacket. "Has anyone seen Assassin?"

"Here." Kiritsugu said materializing next to his son.

"Alright." Andrew said nodding his head before looking around. "Look guys, I think it would be best if just Gil and I went to see Jacob."

"What for?" Rin asked as she furrowed her brow.

"He's not a really nice guy." Andrew said looking at the trio in front of him. "And if I were honest he's not going to say good things." He said that part making sure to look at Assassin. "He knows me, so we'll be fine, right Gil?" He asked looking where the servant was materializing.

"Of course." The king said with a smirk that he aimed at Rin. "I will make sure that nothing happens to your precious student Tohsaka." He said before he started to laugh at her teeth clenched reaction. "I must admit that you mongrels are at the very least an entertaining bunch."

"Leave them alone." Andrew said walking past Gilgamesh and patting him on the shoulder without earning a glare in return. "Let's get going."

"Fine with me." Gilgamesh said shrugging his hands into the air as he followed Andrew towards one of the cars.

XXXX

The car stopped in front of the warehouse here Andrew wasted no time to go inside of. "I'm here." He said holding the bags that held the weapons that they had been using. "I brought back your gear." He said to the room.

"These mongrels better not keep us waiting." Gilgamesh said looking around the room with his hands in his pockets, when they heard the click of shoes coming around the corner.

"I did not expect to hear that you'd be here." The Priest said coming around the corner. "Honestly I thought you'd die long before we met again."

"Gil would never let that happen." Enkidu said sitting on top of a support beam. "We haven't had our rematch." He said with a smirk that the King had a hard time not returning.

"Are we ready for this?" Andrew whispered to the servant.

"What do you mean we?" Gilgamesh whispered. "You're the one that doesn't have enough mana to fully power me."

"Damn." Andrew whispered to himself. "What did you do to Jacob and the others?"

"They were witnesses in this holy grail war." The Priest said holding his hands out. "With the shame brought upon us with the Kotomines my brothers and I have decided to fight in earnest for the grail. He was a simple fake in this war, his Archer was only a secondary servant in this war. We're simply eliminating the false masters."

"So I suppose you think you have the true Lancer then?" Andrew asked as he tried to think of a strategy. When the thought dawned on him that they might've been able to survive this had the others tagged along.

"I possess the true Lancer, you the true Archer." The man said with a smile. "What two servants could be more real than the legends themselves?"

"Ha!" Gilgamesh shouted. "Enkidu, your master is not some fool like most of the mongrels of this time!"

"He's almost as arrogant as you." Enkidu said with a chuckle as he lazily swung his chain weapon in his hand. "Almost."

"I will remember the insult." Gilgamesh said as a golden disk appeared behind him, and another behind Andrew. "Well, what are we waiting for? I've been looking forward to this for weeks, and you've got a job to do." He said pointing a golden sword at the priest. "No witnesses, mage law and all."

"Is that why?" Andrew asked as he balled his fists and looked at the ground. "Is that why you killed my family?" He screamed as he drew the green handled sword from the disk and looked up with hate in his eyes.

"All witnesses must be killed." The priest responded nodding his head.

"Then, why the hell, why the hell did you let me live?" He asked swinging the sword in the air as all eyes fell on him. "Huh, if you had to kill everyone, why wasn't I on your list?"

"That's not important." The Priest said shaking his head. "I've done horrible things in my life young man, and I would do them all over again if I had to. I'm not getting any younger so if you plan to kill me I'd suggest we begin." He said checking his watch.

"Don't mock me!" Andrew screamed as he drew a gun from the inside of his jacket and started to fire shots.

"That's my cue." Enkidu said jumping off of the support beams as his master ducked away from the bullets. "Let's do this Gil! I've been waiting a long time for this."


	21. Chapter 21

Gilgamesh leapt into the rafters as Andrew charged forward at the priest. The young mage looked around the area, his opponent seemed to have disappeared. He felt the fist slam into his back before he felt the pain he was already sliding across the ground. He reholstered the gun and readied his sword for the attack that he saw coming. "Times two!" Andrew shouted as he swung his sword across to block. For the briefest moment he saw a look of shock on the Priest's face before it was replaced with his stoic demeanor. Andrew pulled himself to safety on his feet, making sure to keep his enemy in view at all times.

They clashed once again each of them dodging the other's attacks. Andrew's face held in a wild scowl while the Priest seemed to regard the fight as happening to someone else. "Times Three!" Andrew screamed as he felt every muscle in his body tighten as if he were being electrocuted. His arm swung faster than ever audibly slicing through the wind.

"Times Two." The priest said quietly to himself as he raised his blades up and against Andrew's speeding attack. The sparks that flew brought legitimate shock to Andrew's face before he brought his leg up to kick his opponent away. Just before they came apart he saw the two symbols, one on each hand of the priest. One looked like a sharp blade the other like the tip of a massive greatsword. He jumped farther back as he realized what kind of magic the priest had always used in combat. They were both rune users, this fight was going to speed Andrew's momentum against his brute strength.

The two glared at one another as another battle roared above them, but they ignored the fight of their servants. All that mattered right now was what each of them considered to be their god given duty. Andrew wanted to see the man that murdered his family put into the ground, because he knew that was the only thing that would bring him solace, and end the waking nightmare he had been living since that night. And the Priest fought to finish something that should've ended long ago.

Andrew reached for his knife and with his still slightly enhanced speed he threw it at his opponent who caught the blade in his palm before he threw it to the ground. His hand only bleeding from a small scratch. That was enough to confirm Andrew's theory, not only did he have superior strength, his defense was higher too. He'd need to be creative with his blade, and use everything he had learned, not just as a Cabal, but also as a member of the Clock Tower. He reached into his pocket and pulled a few rocks out that he held in his left hand while he glared ahead at the unfazed man in front of him. It was clear that Andrew was the least experienced of the two, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was a master in this war after all, and not just any master, but the master of…

XXXX

"Gilgamesh!" Enkidu shouted in joy as he bounced from beam to beam dodging golden weapons one after another. "This brings back so many memories!"

"Indeed!" Gilgamesh said with a joyful laugh as he reached for a sword beside himself. "I may even battle you in close quarters combat. I saw another Archer do it once, so I shouldn't have any trouble!" He said before he jumped in the same direction that Enkidu was moving swinging the wide tipped golden sword downward.

"You're sloppy!" Enkidu shouted before he threw his chain at the king who barely had the chance to block the attack with his blade and deflect the dart at the end. "I was hoping you'd give me more of a challenge than that other Archer."

"What was his Nobel Phantasm anyway?" The King said backflipping away from the dart coming back towards him.

"He was 'impossible to hit'." Enkidu said using his fingers to quote in the air. "This culture is weird." He said looking at his hands before shaking his head. "He could bend the air around him deflecting projectiles and other strikes away from himself. Apparently in life the guy never got hit."

"Interesting." Gilgamesh said crossing his arms. His joyful grin not coming off his face.

"So what made you willing to follow some 'mongrel'?" Enkidu asked with a chuckle.

"He's following the path I didn't." Gilgamesh said glancing over at Andrew who had leapt over The Priest swinging his sword downward. "I want to see which of us was right in the end."

"So you never went after Ishtar?" Enkidu asked swinging his dart around playfully.

"I didn't see the point." Gilgamesh said shrugging his shoulders. "He however has made it his life goal. Granted he did not summon me to achieve that goal, but now I'm here to watch the path I didn't take."

"So you're using him?"

"When have I ever not used someone?" Gilgamesh asked with a cocky smirk. "Now my friend, let's reenact the mightiest of battles!" He shouted holding his hands in the air as golden disks appeared behind him.

"I missed this." Enkidu said to himself before he leapt towards the onslaught of attacks and coming face to face with Gilgamesh.

XXXX

Andrew grunted in pain as the fist slammed into his face throwing him away. He felt his mana starting to run out, and didn't know what to do. "Funf." He said as he threw the crystals Rin had given him for emergencies. They landed in front of The Priest before taking the form of a raging inferno.

He breathed softly as he felt the warmth wash over his body before The Priest burst through the flame with the seals on his hands glowing. "Times Two." The both said at the same time. Andrew ducked under one fist and brought his sword in for the killing blow before the other fist slammed into his stomach hard enough to push a drop of blood from his lips and make his eyes pop slightly.

He brought his speeding leg up into the man's side landing a solid blow pushing him away. Andrew grimaced, the problem with using the Momentum Rune was that he felt the increased speed with each attack he used. The bruise on his foot was already forming, but he had to push through all of the pain he was feeling. He spun the sword in his hand as he gripped the crystals in his other hand. The Priest turned his head to look at the young mage. Neither of them had to say a word, they both knew the other was strong in their own right, and either fighter could come out on top. Neither was willing to let themselves be the loser in their battle.

They both charged forward as Andrew held each crystal between his fingers he threw all of them. "Null." He whispered before a firestorm erupted in-between the two fighters. He was well aware that he was about to get burned, but if he was lucky so was his opponent, and right now any damage he could do to the armored Priest was to his advantage.

The Enemy burst through the flames holding his hands to his side ready to strike or block depending on the situation. "Times Two." Andrew said swinging the sword in the air and downward towards his enemy.

The Priest clapped his hands together on the blade causing a shockwave to emanate in front of him. Andrew's eyes widened in shock before he composed himself and ripped the sword from the man's hands and started to swing it again. Both men made eye contact as they both thought they were going to win the fight.

Andrew felt a bead of sweat starting to pool on his forehead as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small black revolver. With a single gunshot he turned the entire fight around. As the building around them burned Andrew stalked over to the unbalanced Priest.

The Priest looked up to see a face that he had only seen in his nightmares. The young man in front of him was holding a smoking gun in one hand and a green hilted blade in the other. Half of his face shone brightly in the light of the fire, while the other half was concealed in shadow. "Finally." He said loud enough for the Priest to hear, but only for himself.

XXXX

Gilgamesh saw that the fight was nearly over so he looked over at Enkidu who he could tell was running out of mana; hell, so was he. "It seems our reunion is going to end Enkidu." He said crossing his arms as all of the weapons in his arsenal returned to their resting places, along with the ones that were already sheathed into the stone of the building around them. "It was good to see you again my friend."

"Tell me Gil." Enkidu said, his usual smirk replaced with a melancholy smile. "Have you ever, in all your travels found a treasure as great as me?"

Gilgamesh grimaced at the thought. His fight was over, and that was fine with him, this was the hard part. "No." Gilgamesh said shaking his head. "It turns out I was wrong about what the real treasure was." Gilgamesh said looking up at his friend. His face showed no malice, or mischief, it was the stern and strong face of a compassionate king. "You were never the thing I treasured, you were my closest companion and…" He paused as he searched for the right word before it came to him as a memory. "You were my partner." He said smiling genuinely at his friend. "It was our friendship that I treasured, and that was the true treasure. I'm not one for regrets, but now I wish to protect my friends, even if they are so few."

Enkidu smiled brightly with his eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side. "That was all I ever wanted for you."

XXXX

Andrew stood over him, the man that ruined his life. This was the moment that everything had been building up to. All that was left was for him to shove the blade into the man, and he wanted to, his face contorted into a sick and twisted smile as he raised the sword up before he thrusted it down into the man's chest. He heard the gurgled chokes of the man as he drowned in his own blood. That was on purpose, Andrew meant to hit the man's lungs. He deserved to suffer as he died, he aimed the gun downward at the man's knee and fired a single round. The ring of the gun was followed by a pained scream from the man as blood poured out of his mouth.

The mage said nothing as he took in the scene his vengeance was finally at hand as he pressed the blade into the man's chest. He felt his heart swell with joy as he forced the blade deep into the man's chest. The screams and grunts of agony were music to his ears, and the smile on his face wasn't going anywhere.

The mage's eyes widened as he knelt beside the bleeding man. "Give them to me." He said rolling up the Priest's sleeves and revealing the runes on his hands. "Give them to me, and I'll end it for you now." He said as he pressed the blade into the man's armpit. "I could keep you alive."

"Fine." The Priest said as he put his hands on Andrew's chest and in a flash of light the runes were no longer on his hands, but were instead on Andrew's chest. "End it." He said looking up at the eyes that showed no mercy or compassion.

Andrew said nothing as he pressed the colt in his hand under the man's chin and pulled the trigger splattering blood over his face.

Andrew stood up and stumbled backwards as he dropped the sword to the ground before it disappeared into golden dust. He looked at the gun in his hand that was covered in dust before he started to laugh wildly. "Is that it?" He screamed to the rest of the burning building. "Is that all you've got?" He screamed looking around as he continued to laugh. "Fuck you!" He screamed as he pointed the gun at the man's body and unloaded the remaining rounds one at a time. "You killed them." Bang. "You destroyed me!" Bang. "Everything I could've been was taken away by you!" Bang. "Fuck you bastard!" He screamed again as the gun clicked indicating it was out of ammo. Click, click, click. He kept pulling the trigger as his face contorted in agony.

The King of Heroes watched from a distance with a sorrowful look on his face.

"God damn it!" Andrew screamed as he fell to his knees in sobs. "Bastard!" He screamed even louder, his voice starting to go hoarse. "Killing you was my goal, and I don't feel any better!" He screamed as he unloaded the gun before he put a single round into it again and held it to his head.

"Are you really going to do that?" Gilgamesh asked with a voice that was filled with righteous fury. "End it all, right here, right now?" He stormed over to the mage and looked down on him. "If you pull that trigger than you were just some mongrel that had the audacity to be near me. At least the Faker has the courage to stand by who he is." He narrowed his red slitted eyes. "Now tell me, are you going to let all of the people that care about you think you died in some pointless battle, or are you going to stand up and acknowledge your past mistakes. Return to them, Mongrels though they may be, they are still figures of some reknown."

Andrew looked blankly ahead of him. Tears freely falling from his eyes as he held the gun in his hand tightly to his temple. "Pull the trigger or don't." Gilgamesh said with contempt in his eyes. "Just be sure that you won't regret whatever decision you make."

Andrew looked up at the man in front of him. A man that always surrounded himself with gold trapping, and unattainable treasures. But the truth behind all of it, was that he was a broken person at his core. He refused to show it to anyone, but Andrew knew. They were the same, both of them were alone, and both tried to make themselves better. In truth Gilgamesh wasn't the Golden Hero, or even the King of Heroes, he was the Gilded Hero. Surrounded by gold, and beauty, but broken and dirty inside.

Andrew's hand slowly fell to the ground as he looked all around him. The building was going to collapse at any minute. "I know." The Hero said looking around as well. He caught a glimpse of Enkidu before the servant vanished for good with a warm smile on his face. He reached his hand down to the mage. "Come on." He said as a small smile crossed his lips.

Andrew put his hand in the King's and felt himself pulled over the hero's shoulder before he walked towards the exit. Gilgamesh ignored everything that was going on around them, his only goal was making it towards the exit where the noon sun was shining.


	22. Chapter 22

The room was deathly silent. Andrew had just finished explaining to everyone what had happened to him. Shiro looked closely at the body language of both Andrew and his servant who leaned on the wall, not looking at the others in the room, seeminly lost in thought.

Rin was covering her mouth. Saying she was speechless would be an understatement. This was the thing she was terrified of seeing happen to Andrew. She knew his desire for revenge would never make him feel better, and now she regretted letting him think it would. The dead look in his eyes almost brought her to tears. While she didn't care for him the same way she did Shiro, she still saw her student almost like a younger brother. And to see that look in his eyes again broke her heart. He had grown so much since the day he came up to the Shiro and herself that he was nearly a different person. His eyes though, they were tired, they were emotionally drained, and they had no fight left in them.

Alia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Andrew had a gun to his head and was ready to pull the trigger. If it weren't for his servant, that evil, evil man, Andrew would've died. She didn't fully understand how to take it. She may not have known Andrew long, but just in their one fight, she was sure that he was a good person that legitimately wanted to make the world a better place. She lowered her eyes as she realized that maybe her own desires for murder were just as futile.

Assassin tightly gripped his folded arms. He knew that look, it was the same one he had at the end of the Fourth Grail war. As he searched through the rubble of Fuyuki, desperately searching for someone to save. Only this man didn't have anyone to save. He needed to find some way to pull himself from the pit he had fallen into.

"And that's it." Andrew said looking at the space between his feet. He glanced over at the King leaning in the corner who made it a point not to look at him. He felt his heart sink at the gesture causing him to take a breath. "We need to get back to work." Andrew said standing up and looking at the expressions on everyone's faces. Alia looked as if she pitied him. Rin was worried about him. Shiro was trying to avoid showing any emotions. Assassin looked at Andrew the same way he did the night they attacked the Federal Building, it wasn't as if he was some other kid, or even as a mage. He saw him as an equal. "Without Jacob giving us any information we're back to square one. I guess it was my mistake to come here."

"No." Rin said looking at everyone in the room. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"Doesn't matter." Andrew said waving her off. "Jacob, and the rest of the Cabal are dead." He looked at his hand before he made eye contact with Shiro. "If we don't figure out why the servants are being summoned more people are going to die." The life and determination returning to his eyes. "Where are we going next?" He asked looking around the room before his eyes fell upon Alia.

"What?" She asked looking around the room before she understood what they meant. "You want to go to the Einzberns." She said looking at the ground.

"We don't have anything else to go on." Rin said crossing her arms. "We didn't want to go there before, but now I can't think of anything else we can do."

"Is Grandpa Acht still running the place?" Kiritsugu asked walking towards the center of the room.

"Jubstacheit von Einzbern is still in charge, yes." Alia said nodding her head.

"Then it's settled." Gilgamesh announced to the room. "We'll all travel to the home of these dolls." He said gesturing towards Alia. "Fantastic." He said before a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're coming to the Einzbern castle?" Rin asked tilting her head.

"Calm down Tohsaka." Shiro said putting his hand on Rin's shoulder before he came face to face with Gilgamesh. "We need to talk."

"Be my guest faker." Gilgamesh said with a cocky grin.

XXXX

Outside of the room Shiro glared at Gilgamesh who was looking back at him with a gleeful smile. "Why are you here?" Shiro asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm a servant." Gilgamesh said leaning on a car. "My summoner is the one on this adventure, I'm just along for the ride."

"You saved him." Shiro cut him off. "What's your end goal here? I won't let you hurt Andrew."

"Listen here you mongrel." Gilgamesh said pushing off the car and coming face to face with the magus. "That mage in there has nothing to worry about with me. I'm not going to hurt him." He backed away for a moment as he grimaced. "You forgot that he used a command seal on me, I can't kill him."

"What about us?" Shiro asked taking a defensive stance. "He told me about the command seal, it said nothing about us. Why haven't you tried to kill me for beating you, or for Assassin for destroying the Grail?"

Gilgamesh glared at the mage before he looked past him at the motel room where he could see his summoner in the window looking out at them. The King took a breath before his smirk vanished. "He's interesting. One of the first things he told me was that he wasn't Tokiomi and he wasn't Shinji. He's nowhere near as strong as Tokiomi, and he doesn't have the influence Shinji has. But he won't let any of those things stop him. He summoned me to cover his own shortcomings in an attempt to save the world." He chuckled before leaning on the car again. "He's smart, I'll give him that. That Priest was stronger than him. Andrew just happened to pull out a weapon at the right moment to end the fight."

"Sounds like you admire him." Shiro said narrowing his eyes.

"Call it whatever you want." Gilgamesh said walking past the mage. "I have no interest in harming you or Tohsaka, even that doll seems to be of some use."

"And Andrew?" Shiro asked.

Gilgamesh didn't respond as he walked back towards the room leaving Shiro alone watching the Archer servant reenter the motel. "I can't get a good read on that guy." Robin said sitting on a light post. "One minute he's a total dick, and the next he's this misunderstood dick."

Shiro let out a breath. "I still don't trust him."

"That's smart." Archer said as he pushed himself off the light and landed on the ground. "I still don't trust you all." Shiro would've asked why but the spirit vanished before he could.

XXXX

Andrew was sitting in his seat on the plane with his arms crossed. Everyone had agreed to have the servants stay in their spirit forms so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Aliasviel who was fidgeting in her seat. "Nervous about going home?"

"Last time I was there, things didn't end well." She said looking out the window at the tarmac.

"Well we went to their home." He said pointing forward on the plane at Rin and Shiro who were talking amongst themselves. "We're leaving mine." He said putting his hand on his chest before he turned to look at her. "Only fair that we go to yours next."

"It's not that simple." Alia replied resting her chin on her hand. "Grandpa Acht didn't want me to return without something worthwhile."

Andrew nodded his head. "Not for nothing, but you do have two masters with you. Both having powerful servants."

"He's going to be most interested in Assassin." The girl said, her red eyes deep in thought.

"Did you ever meet her? Illiya I mean." Andrew asked.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I was created shortly after the Fifth Grail War. He wanted to create a stronger homunculus, so he created me. I'm physically older than she was, but I am younger."

"Dang." Andrew replied. "So all of this is the first time you left their castle?"

"It is." She replied as she started to look out the window while the plane started moving. "Right after I summoned Archer, he taught me about the world he had known. He painted this noble picture of the world, even though what he did was illegal, it was for the good of other people who didn't deserve him."

"The world isn't that simple." Andrew said leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling. "Lots and lots of bad things happen for no reason every day. There's nothing we can do to fix all of it."

"But maybe we can make things better for others." Alia said as she watched the plane start to take off.

"That's about all we can do." Andrew said looking around the inside of the plane, while Alia watched in awe as the plane took off.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wake up." Alia said shaking a sleeping Andrew. "We're here." She said as she opened the door to their car and a blinding white light poured through followed by a bitter cold.

"I can feel it." Andrew moaned as he looked out his window at the castle in front of him. "Wow." Was all he could say in response as he got out of the car on his side and marveled at the building in front of him. He walked beside Rin before whispering. "And I thought your house was nice."

"My house is nice." She said crossing her arms in a huff, earning a chuckle from the American.

"Master Acht will see you all." One of the Humunculi said gesturing towards the door.

Alia hesitated for a moment before Andrew put his hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about." He said looking at her with steady eyes. "We've got your back."

She nodded her head as her eyes hardened and she looked up at the castle. She took one step after another as she went up the long, stone staircase to the entrance. The doors opened in front of her. She looked deep into the room and could see at the top of the staircase he was standing there watching her every moment. She felt her eyes instinctively look towards the ground as she saw out of the corner of her eye Andrew was right next to her on one side, and Rin on the other.

"Who talks first?" Andrew asked as they got closer to the stair case.

"It would seem you do." Acht said, his face showing nothing but contempt. "Alliasviel, you've returned empty handed?"

"Not exactly." Shiro said looking around the room. "My name is Shiro Emiya, winner of the Fifth Holy Grail War."

"Emiya?" The man asked narrowing his eyes. "I had expected you to have died long ago."

"You know about me?" Shiro asked.

"One of Illiyasviel's missions was to see to your elimination." Acht said evenly. "I had hoped she would've been my greatest creation. Though it seems that honor goes to Alliasviel." He said as a slight smile crossed his face before he raised his hand and doors surrounding them burst open and armed homunculi came out glaring at their prey.

"I wouldn't do that." Came a familiar voice behind Acht.

"Ah, so you did survive." The old man said not needing to look back to know who it was.

Assassin cocked the gun he was holding to Acht's head. "Not exactly. Call them off, or else your entire house will fall today."

"Big words for a man who failed to win the Grail, even when he was given the strongest servant." Acht said with a tone of arrogance that can only be mustered by a man who's lived for centuries.

"You would have a point…" Came a voice from inside the castle. "but Artoria wasn't the strongest." Gilgamesh said materializing beside Andrew before grinning at the man. "You're a doll just like them, only difference is you're still a dollmaker." He laughed. "This only ends doll, either your toys put their weapons away, or every last one of your people die." He said as his red eyes almost glowed with anticipation.

"You heard the man." Assassin said as he pressed the gun closer. "And trust me, you'll be first."

"I always hated you Kiritsugu." Acht said as he waved his hand in the air and all of the homunculi left the room. "Is that fine?"

"I haven't decided." Assassin said not lowering the gun.

"I thought you said…"

"I said if you didn't cooperate we'd kill them all. I never said I'd spare you." Assassin said with an emotionless face.

"We need him." Andrew said walking up the stairs. "For now at least." He said making brief eye contact with the servant.

"And who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." Andrew said.

"His name is Andrew West." Gilgamesh announced to the room. "Rune mage, and student to the current head of the Tohsaka family."

"That about sums it up." Andrew said making it to the top of the steps.

"What can I do for you Andrew West?" Acht asked.

"Well it's rude not to offer your guests a warm beverage." Andrew said with a smirk as he stood in front of the old man.

XXXX

"What are you doing?" Alia whispered to Andrew who was sitting beside her. The entire group was in a library sitting room. It wasn't the main Einzbern library, but it was a nice room for a large group to discuss things.

"What does it look like?" Andrew asked as he took a sip. "It's cold out there." He said before smiling into the cup. "What is this, it's fantastic."

"It's grog." Assassin said looking out the window at the forest and he Illya used to play their chestnut game.

"We're getting some more before we leave." Andrew said making sure that Rin and Shiro heard him.

"No, I mean, what if he poisoned that?" Alia asked quickly.

"Gil would probably get pissed." Andrew said pointing at the servant who was reclined on one of the sofas as he sipped his own wine.

"I'd level the building." Gilgamesh said quickly.

"And he knows that." Andrew said before taking another sip of his drink.

The door into the room opened and Acht walked in looking at everyone in the room. "I take it you are Ms Tohsaka." He said looking at Rin. "I never had the chance to meet your father, but I was told he was a strong mage." The woman said nothing as she sipped her drink and held eye contact with the man. "May I ask why you all are here?"

Before Andrew could speak up Assassin spoke first. "Why did you do it?" He said still looking out the window.

"If you're referring to Illyasviel, I had nothing to do with her demise." The man said as if that made him innocent in the matter.

"She was my daughter you bastard." He said turning to look at the man. "Did you even tell her that you wouldn't let me see her?"

"I did not." The man said simply as he walked to an open chair in the room.

"So it's true." Kiritsugu said as he turned to look at the man. "She died thinking I willingly abandoned her for someone else."

Acht said nothing as he turned his eyes over to Shiro. "Please Emiya, control your servant."

"I want answers to." Shiro said narrowing his eyes. "I watched her die, and I didn't even know she was my sister."

"If you're upset with what happened to Lady Illyasviel, then take it up with her killer." Acht said proudly.

Gilgamesh started to laugh loudly earning a glare from everyone in the room. "Don't give me that look you mongrels. He doesn't see the irony in all this." He said as he stood up and walked towards a book shelf. "He still thinks that he's in charge and is the one asking questions. Let me spell it out for you dollmaker, only one of your homunculi are capable of summoning a servant, and she came with us." He pulled a book from the book case and walked back towards the others. "You're our prisoner until you tell us what we want to know."

"You claim to be stronger than the King of Knights, just who are you?" Acht asked as he tried to stand up but Gilgamesh pushed him back into the chair. Gilgamesh only smiled as he tossed the book he was holding into the man's lap. Acht looked at the cover before looking back up at Gilgamesh. "How?"

Gilgamesh turned to look at Andrew who was sadly looking into his empty cup. He looked up to see all eyes on him. "Oh, I summoned him." He said putting the cup on the coffee table in front of him.

"How?" Acht asked in shock. "Everything of you was lost to time."

"Tokiomi Tohsaka found the first snake skin." Gilgamesh said as he walked back to his chair. "Now that you understand your predicament…" He gestured to Andrew before he sat down again.

"We want you to tell us everything you know about why servants are being summoned." Andrew said, his melancholy tone gone. Now he was the cold and calculating Cabal that he was in the Federal Building.

"Just before the servants were popping up all over the world, a man came to us." Acht said putting his hands together. "He had command seals on his hand, if it weren't for that I would've turned him back into the cold. But when we talked he told me that he had summoned a servant, and that servant was the one who sent him." Gilgamesh tilted his head to look at the man as he narrowed his eyes. "He told us that a war was coming, it wouldn't be like the Grail wars that only had seven fighters and seven servants. This war would change the course of mage history forever."

"What servant was it?" Assassin asked turning his full attention to the Einzbern shocking everyone in the room. "Damn it Acht, tell us who it was."

Acht took a deep breath as he saw everyone was waiting for his response. "Angra Mainyu."


	24. Chapter 24

"Who's that?" Andrew asked looking around the room and seeing the response from the other people in the room.

Alia was the one to break the ensuing silence. "Angra Mainyu was the servant summoned by the Einzbern master in the Third Grail war. Unlike most other servants he doesn't take the role of the typical seven. Instead he earned the title Avenger."

"After all of this searching, it was him." Gilgamesh said with spite in his voice. "That pathetic excuse for a hero." He said as he put his feet on the ground and leaned forward. "I had hoped it would be someone that could offer me a challenge, but I'm starting to want to sit this 'war' out." He said with disgust.

"He's different from when he was here last time." Acht said to the King of Heroes. "Before he was not strong, but now he's different, he can fight endlessly and has unmatched strength."

"So we beat him and this is all over?" Andrew asked. "Sounds easy enough, I single target with a master. Take out either one and we won't have to worry about this anymore."

"It's not that easy." Assassin said turning to look at the young mage. "Avenger is tied so closely to the Grail that its true destruction is what released him."

"So he withstood Saber's Excalibur?" Shiro asked in shock.

"That's impossible!" Rin shouted. "I watched it happen, there was nothing left after that attack!"

"Clearly that's not true." Andrew said earning a glare from Shiro, Rin, and Gilgamesh. "What? She stopped the Grail from obliterating humanity, I'd say that's a win."

"Where do we find them?" Assassin asked.

"We do not know." Acht said leaning forward and looking at Aliasviel. "Kann du ihnen vertraue?"

Alia looked around the room for a moment. She could tell that only Assassin understood what was said, but that was most likely because of his time spent with the Einzberns.

"Mit meinen leben." She said her red eyes hardening on the man in front of her.

"You all may stay here until you've decided on your next course of action." Acht said as he stood up. "I trust that you all will respect my family home as you would want us to do for you." He said as he walked towards the door before he stopped.

The room was silent as the man left the room leaving the group to their own devices. "That went well." Archer said materializing beside Alia.

"It did?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow.

"No one died." The hooded servant said with a chuckle. "Besides, now we know what our goal is. We kill this Angra whatever and then it's all over."

"It can't be that easy." Andrew said looking at the ground between his feet. His light-hearted nature washed away when Acht left the room. "If what Gil says is true and Avenger is a weak servant, that it won't take much to kill him. So why hasn't that happened yet?"

"His master." Rin said as if it were obvious. "We must be dealing with an extremely skilled magus, someone who is able to outweigh his servants weakness."

"So the opposite of us?" The American asked his servant.

Gilgamesh said nothing. He held his hand out as a golden chalice of wine appeared in his hand. "So you won't help?" Shiro asked, gritting his teeth.

"I don't see the need." Gilgamesh replied as he spun the red liquid in his cup. "I've been disappointed by nearly every encounter we've had. I don't want to waste my time further."

"We all need to get some rest." Andrew said looking around the room. He could tell that a fight was possible in this situation. "We'll all meet in the morning to figure out what's going on."

"That's a good idea." Rin added trying to avoid glaring at the King of Heroes. "Aliasviel, where could we spend the night?"

XXXX

Andrew stood alone in his room. It was elegantly decorated, but he could tell he was the first person to sleep there in years. Out the window he could see the continuous snow fall that left him in awe. In Virginia he'd see the occasional snow fall, but since he was so close to the coast it never really snowed hard. In London he'd see snow often, but in an urban environment he couldn't really enjoy the snow. Out here though, it was a different story. The beauty left him speechless. He was pulled out of his musings when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He said turning around to look towards the door. He smiled when he saw the door crack open and a pair of red eyes look in. "Everything alright?" He asked walking closer to the door.

"Mistress Aliasviel just wanted to make sure you were alright." Another one of the Einzbern Homunculi said in an emotionless manner.

"Oh." The mage said stopping in his tracks before shaking his head. "Yes, tell her that I appreciate her consideration."

"At once." The woman said with a quick bow before she closed the door behind herself.

"I wouldn't think you'd have it that bad for a doll." Gilgamesh said, his voice filled with mirth.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh nothing." Gilgamesh said with a chuckle. "If you wanted to see her, maybe you should just go to her room and see her."

"We don't have time for that." Andrew said quickly as he walked towards a table in the room that he had laid most of his weapons on. "Right now we need to try and come up with some kind of plan."

Gilgamesh groaned as he rested down in a lounge chair. "Have you not been listening to me?"

"Sometimes." Andrew said as he picked up his revolver and looked down the barrel to check for dirt.

"Life is short." Gilgamesh pointed out. "Even in context with the rest of the world mine was short too. Don't regret time you didn't spend with someone." He looked out the window. "You may never see them again."

"You never talked about what happened with Enkidu." Andrew said as he sat in a chair by the gun table. "You know I won't tell anyone if you start acting like the rest of us mongrels." He said with a smirk.

"You're no mongrel." Gilgamesh pointed out. "Don't think you are one."

"Is that a compliment?" Andrew asked putting his arm over the chair and looking back towards his partner.

"Merely a fact." Gilgamesh said as he rested his eyes. "The reason behind my plan to eradicate humanity was to remove the excess, the mongrels. You aren't excess, you have a purpose."

"Yeah, what's that?" Andrew asked as he went back to work in cleaning his guns.

"You said it yourself." Gilgamesh said getting the mage's attention. "You're a hero."

"Stop." Andrew said turning around.

"Ignore me if you want, but you already know it's true." Gilgamesh said as he opened an eye to watch his master. "I saw the beating you took in Rider's reality marble. That's something only a hero would do. And you did it for her, now go and talk to her."

Andrew put the gun down on the table. "If I go, will you stop talking?" Gilgamesh said nothing as he watched the mage stand up from the chair and go towards the door. "If I say something stupid, I'm going to blame you."

XXXX

Shiro stood in a large room with a window looking out over the forest when he felt Rin rest her head on his shoulder. "You ok?"

"I didn't think I'd ever come here." He said to himself. "I've been all over the world, but here? This is unreal."

"The Einzberns are an interesting family."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Rin replied as she turned her head to look at the hardened look on his face. It was the same one her Archer had on all those years ago. "Shiro?" She said getting his attention. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know." The magus replied as he looked at his hand. "I'm tired I guess."

"Then get some sleep." Rin said quietly.

"That's not what I mean." Shiro said shaking his head earning a compassionate look from his lover. "I saved the world during the Grail War." He said getting a nod from the woman. "And now the world is in even more danger, and I don't know if I can save everyone this time." He looked her in the eyes. "I don't know if I can save you."

Rin didn't reply, she just got in front of him and glared at him for a few moments. "Honestly Emiya, even after all this time you still think I'm the one that needs saving." She said crossing her arms and turning away from him with her eyes closed. She quickly turned her head back and stuck her tongue out earning a chortle from the taller magus. "I'm here right beside you, through thick and thin." She said smiling at him. "Even if hell itself came for us, and demons were going to kill us. I'd stand right beside you until the end Emiya."

Shiro didn't need to reply, all he did was pull her into a passionate embrace.

XXXX

"This is stupid." Andrew said to himself as he raised his hand to the door before it was grabbed out of the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Archer asked as he scowled at the mage.

Andrew yanked his hand away from the servant. "What's it matter to you?"

"She's my mistress." Robin said pulling his hood off his head. "I made a vow to protect her, even if that means from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Andrew whisper-shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen your type." Archer said as his fingers tickled his bow string. "You're the dashing hero that whisks the girl off her feet."

"You're joking." Andrew said as realization hit him. "You love her." He said pointing at the door. "And I'm guessing in life you watched the nobles that you opposed court all of the pretty girls you were too scared to talk to."

"You shut your mouth." Robin snapped.

"Make me." Andrew whispered in the servants ear as he waited for him to do or say something. "I'm knocking on this door, and if she lets me into her room, I'm going in. And I don't need your permission." As he finished he raised his hand and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Alia's voice from the inside.

"It's me, Andrew."

He heard a slight eep that caused the servant to ball his fists in response. "Just a second." She said through the door.

"Take your time." Andrew said as he held eye contact with Archer.

"Come in." Alia said before Andrew walked into the room only breaking eye contact when he was on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?" She asked standing near the window letting the crystal colored moonlight wash over her sable night gown.

"Yeah." Andrew said nodding his head as he walked towards her. He noticed that her room was almost identical to his, only her Archer might've been a bit more irritating. "You sent someone to check on me, so I didn't know what to think of that."

Alia smiled at the American in front of her. "I think it's funny how when we first met I was trying to kill you, and now you're sneaking off to my room in the night."

Andrew's eyes almost bugged out of his head at hearing that. "I didn't mean that…" He froze as he heard the girl starting to laugh at him.

"You should see the look on your face." She said pointing at the mage who started to blush. "I'm just teasing you." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought I do wonder what your intentions really were."

Andrew rubbed the back of his neck as he instinctively looked for the exit but decided not to go anywhere. "Life is short." He pointed out. "Especially for people like me, who've done what I've done. It's a miracle I've lived this long." He shuffled in place as he pressed his tongue on the side of his mouth causing his cheek to puff a bit. "Gil told me that I shouldn't have any regrets about not being around people I care about."

The girl was visibly shocked by his confession. She couldn't remember anyone who actually cared about her. Sure the other homunculi cared about her wellbeing, but that was only on a surface level because they were designed to. Here was an actual human that openly admitted to caring about her. "I don't…" She paused for a moment as she looked for the exit seeing that it was past Andrew who was still embarrassed by what he said.

"I get it." Andrew said holding his hands up as he backed away. "You're basically a princess, and I had to steal the little bit of magic I have."

"Don't go." Alia said looking at the ground as she felt a blush cover her face. "I mean, you don't have to go, but you don't have to stay."

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked quickly. "I mean, I wouldn't be hurt or anything." He said as he turned to look at the door, but before he could turn back he felt a warmth wrap around his body. He looked down to see her white hair pressed against his chest.

"I said don't go." She said puffing her cheeks out. "I care about you to." She said after a brief pause. Andrew smiled as he wrapped his arms around the girl in response.


	25. Chapter 25

The sun peered through the window falling perfectly on the young mage's face. He groaned as he raised his hand to try and block the light, but it still peered between his fingers. He groaned again as he turned his body to block the sunlight before he felt the brief sensation of weightlessness and then the sudden impact of the hard floor. "Who's there!" Came another shout.

Andrew moaned in pain as he sat up from the floor. He looked over and saw that he hadn't been in a bed, he was sitting in a chair in front of the room's table. He looked over and saw the nervous look on Alia's face. "Did I fall asleep last night?" He asked as he sat normally on the floor and rubbed his eye.

"Yes." The Einzbern said as she visibly relaxed realizing it was just her American companion. Was that the right wording? She didn't really know what to call him. "I didn't want to wake you, so I just got into bed and went to sleep on my own."

"Damn." Andrew said as he stood up and looked out the window. "I never realized how brightly the sun shines against the pure, white snow."

"What do you mean?" Alia asked as she reached for a sheer gown and walked to stand beside him.

"Well where I come from the sun just shines from the sky. But here," He said as he marveled at the area outside. "it's beautiful. I didn't really look yesterday because of everything that was happening, but now I see it."

Alia rested her head on his shoulder before an idea reached her head. She stood in front of him and started to push him back towards the door. "Go get dressed into something warm, we're going outside." She said as she finally got him out the door. "Don't ask questions just do it." She said before the door shut in his confused face.

He looked around and saw that the hall was mostly empty, but if he was a betting man, he'd assume Archer was close. "Guess I'm going to get dressed." He said rubbing the back of his neck before he started to walk towards his room.

He pushed his room door open to find his servant sitting on a chair and grinning. "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Bite me Gil." Andrew said with a yawn. "Nothing happened."

"Oh I know nothing sexual happened." Gilgamesh said with a chuckle. "I would've felt the mana leave your body. But you did stay in there all night with the doll."

Andrew shrugged off the comments as he tossed his sleeping pants onto the bed and grabbed his now cleaned black slacks and threw his inherited jacket over his shoulder and walked towards the door. "Don't tell the others." He half asked, half told.

"Don't need to talk to them." Gilgamesh said as he held his hand out and a golden chalice appeared in it. "Have fun." He said as Andrew rushed out the door and headed towards the long stair case.

He practically jumped down them before his feet hit the ground he was already turning in place. "Times Two." He said before pushing off the ground much faster than he usually did. He almost seemed to fly through the air as he did. Looking around the few homunculi that saw him looked in awe as they all watched the unknown mage burst through their home. He skid to a halt in front of the main door and took a deep breath before he turned to see Alia looking at him trying to hold in her laughter. "Sorry." He said with a laugh of his own. "Guess I haven't really used the new runes." He said looking at his hands as the glowing symbols disappeared.

"That's fine." Alia said grabbing his arm and pulling him out. "There's something I've always wanted to do out here."

"What's that?" Andrew asked as he was pulled out into an open field. His arm was released and he was lightly pushed farther away from the girl, but he was still half hypnotized by the view around him. "Wow." He said before he felt a cold thump on the back of his head before frozen water slowly crept down the back of his shirt and jacket. "Gah!" He screamed as he tried in vain to grab the cold water but couldn't warm the spot through his jacket. He turned on his heel to see Alia holding a snowball in her hand and a devious grin on her face.

"I Aliasviel Von Einzbern challenge you, Andrew West to a snowball fight!" She shouted before whipping another snowball that hit him directly into the face.

Andrew said nothing as he slowly wiped the snow off his face and shook his hand to get the remaining bits of water off. He slowly bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. "I'll make you regret that challenge." He said before he whipped a mass of snow into the air between them and then grabbed a single snow ball that he pelted her with in the chest.

"You're asking for it." The girl said as a wicked smile came over her face. She held her hands out as familiars started to come to life all around her. Each one picked up a pile of snow as they threw it at Andrew.

The mage smirked as he ducked under the first barrage of snow. "Time Two!" He shouted as he ran forward cupping his arm out as he quickly shoveled snow into his hands. He jumped into high into the air as he aimed the snow ball at the girl's head.

She raised her hand up to catch the ball but it was only a diversion before another was thrown into her stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing her to topple over and fall on the ground. Andrew landed on the ground breathing heavily. "Alia?" He asked looking at her unmoving body. "Alia?" He asked before he ran over to her sliding on his knees to check on her. "Alia!" He shouted as he reached for her.

"Got you!" She shouted as she pushed his head down into the snow and got up laughing with her hands in the air. "I win!"

"You cheated!" He shouted standing up and wiping the water off of his face.

She stuck her tongue out and winked. "If you're done, we all need to talk." Archer said kneeling on a tree branch and looking at the two.

"Aww, Robin don't be like that." Alia said with a smile.

"Mistress, the others want to talk about our future plans." Archer replied as he stood up straight before disappearing.

"You heard him." Andrew said standing up straight.

"I suppose so." Alia said noticing the light and relaxed look on Andrew's face was gone, replaced with his hardened gaze. She walked back towards the castle before she felt a wet thump on the back of her head, and then the cold-water trickle down her neck. "Gah!" She screamed turning around to see a still bored looking Andrew walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. "You'll pay for that." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he walked past her.

XXXX

Andrew was about to walk into the meeting room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shiro looking closely at him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk." Shiro said before he looked into the meeting room where the King of Heroes was sitting with his feet up on a chair.

"Sure." Andrew said looking around to see that no one else was nearby. The two started to walk down one of the hall ways. "Is everything ok?"

"I don't know." Shiro said shaking his head. "I've been trying, I really have, but I just can't accept that he's here with us."

"Who? Gil?" Andrew asked louder than he had meant to. "Why not?"

"You know why." Shiro said quickly. "Even with all the stuff I've seen, I've never seen anyone as evil as he is."

"Evil?" Andrew asked quickly. "None of us are saints." He pointed out. "I mean you summoned someone who in life was called The Mage Killer." Shiro grimaced at the point. "This all started as us needing him because of how strong he is."

"And now?" Shiro asked narrowing his eyes.

Andrew didn't really know how to say what he wanted to. He knew everything that Gilgamesh had done to people. He had planned the death of Rin's father, he had killed Assassin's daughter in a heartless manner, he tried to end the world of humans once and for all. And with all of his shortcomings Andrew still felt the same way. "He's my friend." He said quickly. "I can't expect any of you to forgive him, but right now he's already here."

"He wouldn't have to be." Shiro said holding his hand up and showing his command seals to the younger mage. "You could solve the problem for all of us."

Andrew looked at his teacher for a moment. He knew that Shiro's every action was to further his ideal of being a hero of justice. If he was trying to convince Andrew to betray his servant than he honestly had to believe that killing Gilgamesh was the just thing to do. He looked down at his hand and saw the single command seal left, that's all it would take. One single command and the King of Heroes would no longer be someone to worry about. They could move on with this war and win it and end all of the fighting. Deep down even he was waiting for the shoe to drop and Gilgamesh to turn on everyone for his own desires. "I…" He paused as the command seal on his hand started to glow. "I won't do it." He said looking back up with conviction in his eyes. "We're a package deal Shiro. If you want one of us gone, we're both going. We'll stop Angra Mainyu on our own."

"That's not what I want." Shiro said shaking his head. "This is just something I don't want to be right about."

Andrew shoved past the mage and back towards the planning room. "You won't be." He whispered as he made it to the entrance of the planning room where he saw Gilgamesh leaning on the door frame just out of sight. He was completely blocking the entrance to the room as his red eyes scanned Andrew's face. After a moment he moved out of the way and let the young mage past.

Shiro turned to watch Andrew walk into the room. He lowered his head and then looked back up to see Gilgamesh looking at him with his arms crossed. "Faker." The King said before he walked back into the room leaving the projection mage alone in the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

"So we have no idea where Angra Mainyu is attacking next?" Robin asked as he leaned on his bow which was pressed onto his boot. "That means the only thing I can think to do is keep fighting random servants."

"That's only curing the symptoms, not the decease." Rin pointed out. "I could get into contact with the Clock Tower and see if they'd be willing to send people out to fight."

"El Meloy would probably jump at the chance to summon a servant again." Shiro pointed out. "And having a rider on our side would be helpful."

"Is the answer really more servants?" Andrew asked leaning forward and looking at the ground. When he looked up he saw that everyone was looking at him. "We've gotten lucky so far that no one has found our battles while they were happening. We got close when Enkidu attacked the Emiya home, but we got everyone out luckily."

"Luckily." Alia mimed. "And mage law says that any witnesses are to be eliminated." She said looking at the people in the room. "I don't think I want to kill any innocents."

"Doesn't matter what you want to do." Assassin said walking into the center of the room. "In comparison to what we're facing the previous Grail Wars were simply skirmishes between heroic spirits. This is true war. War is filthy and people will die, the only way we can save them is by going after that mad man and his failed servant."

"And how do you propose to kill a man who can't be found, oh great mage killer?" Gilgamesh asked. "Even I cannot defeat a foe if I cannot face them."

"The Clock Tower would be our best bet." Rin said to the room. "They have the largest number of mages who would stay loyal to the idea of simply ending the war."

"Fodder." Andrew said quietly causing everyone to look at him. "Most of them won't be able to summon a strong enough servant without prep time. El Maloy would be able to bring Rider into the fold, but I'm an inexperienced mage and because of that Gil isn't even at full strength." Gilgamesh scoffed at that. "Now imagine a hundred of me trying to become the hero of this war."

"They'd all die." Assassin replied seeing the point that the young killer was making.

"Saber was the same way when I summoned her." Shiro said quickly. "That makes sense, I wasn't much help until I fought Archer." He said looking up at Rin.

"You nearly got us killed multiple times you idiot. Wasn't much help is an understatement." Rin said with a huff.

"So we get the high ranking mages?" Robin asked. "People strong enough to let their summons bring strong servants out."

"I think you're forgetting a strong servant we already have access to." Andrew pointed out as he looked at Rin.

"Who, the other faker?" Gilgamesh asked, his anger beginning to flare. "The problem isn't our combat strength, it's finding the real threat and eliminating it." He added as he stood up putting his hands in his pocket. "Between me and Andrew we could end the battle easily. Right?" He asked as he turned his head to the mage who looked shell shocked.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself. "I'm only going to hold you back if you're trying to keep me alive."

Gilgamesh sneered as he looked around the room. "This entire conversation is pointless until we find that mongrels hiding spot."

"So what do we do now?" Alia asked looking around the room.

"You wait for the enemy to reveal themselves, then you strike back." Acht said walking into the room with his hands behind his back. "As I've said, you're welcome to stay here until that time."

"That's very gracious of you." Assassin pointed out. "Maybe there's something you want from us."

"No." The old man said shaking his head before a group of homunculi came into the room all carrying trays of food that also had drinks to go along with them. "I simply wish to make amends for my past mistakes."

Alia smiled as she watched all of her sisters move around the room with expert precision. Her face went down though as she noticed that food was placed in front of everyone but herself. "Um." She said putting her hand up but was calmed as Acht put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the man as she felt a wave of comfort wash over her body as she went limp onto the couch.

None of the humans noticed as with the first bite of food they tasted they felt all of their magic circuits slam shut as their bodies grew heavy. "What the hell?" Andrew asked as he looked around. He could see both Gilgamesh and Assassin fade away into their spirit forms as he fell to his knees. "Why?" He asked looking up at the Einzbern.

The man said nothing as he looked over and saw Shiro struggling to create a blade in his hand but the sword refused to come to reality. "You bastard." He said as he fell flat on his face.

"Einzbern." Rin gasped as she reached into her jacket for one of her magic crystals. Even if she didn't have any magic, her crystals still had more than enough to wipe him from existence. She pulled her arm back as she felt her fingers go limp and she dropped the crystal behind herself, causing it to harmlessly fall to the ground.

XXXX

Inside an abandoned home a man sat with his legs crossed. "Things are going exactly to plan." He said looking over towards the shadows. "Soon the true battle will begin. And I will finally be able to witness the power of these so-called heroes."

"Even with your sight, you can't get overconfident Titus." The words seemed to seep out of the shadows in slow methodical waves. "I expect to see those two fools once again. I want to ask them one more time what they truly want."

"And that's all?" The mage asked looking into the darkness as he put his legs in front of him. "You're going to all this effort to ask two people a question."

"You've seen eternity, but you haven't felt it. In time I'm sure you'll feel it, but right now you only know your mortal cell. I must ask, what do you plan to do with the masters?"

"I have a very specific plan for each of them." The mage said with a grin as he looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. "They are no threat to me." He said before a chuckle.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh shit." Andrew groaned as he looked around the dark room he was inside of. He could see that the only lights in the room were three lit torches. "Damn Einzberns." He said to himself as he looked up at the chains that held him to the wall. He tried to stand up but the position of the chains kept him immobile. "Times Two!" He shouted as he tried to pull but felt his magic circuits misfiring. "What the hell did they do to me?" He asked looking around. "He could only faintly feel Gilgamesh. He didn't have enough mana for the servant to materialize completely. "I screwed up." He said as he hung his head.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he slammed his head back onto the wall behind him. "I trusted her!" He shouted as he tried to fight the chains that bound him, but they barely moved with each pull and yank. He heard a slow drip coming from the hall as he looked to where a massive wooden door was. Even he got free, without his runes, he would never get through that door. He looked up at his hand and saw that his command seals hadn't been ripped away from him. "At least there's that, for now." He groaned. He wondered if he even had the magic power to use his last command seal.

The original shape of his command seals was a wine glass. With his first command for Gilgamesh not to hurt him removed the foot of the glass. The next was to summon him, and that caused the stem to fall away. The only part left was the bowl and if he used it, his link with Gilgamesh would be severed.

He scanned the room again, looking for any way of getting out. He knew that the Einzberns wouldn't give him a chance, but this was different.

He looked up as he heard a massive latch release on the door in front of him before a homunculus threw in another person into the cell. "You bitch!" The man screamed as he stood up to bang his hand on the now shut door. "I'll kill all of you for this!" He screamed before one last bang on the door.

He turned his head and gasped when he saw Andrew bound to the wall. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed as he ran to the wall and started to fiddle with the mage's chains. "They put someone else in here with me, maybe we can work together."

"Who are you?" Andrew asked looking up at the mage. His clothes were in tatters and his oily hair had grown long over his forehead.

"Name's Claus." He replied as he started to rattle the chains. "Those red eyed freaks threw me in here weeks ago. I think it was weeks ago."

"Why?"

"I'm a reporter, and when you find a mysterious castle filled with women with an otherworldly beauty you investigate." He said earning a slight laugh from Andrew. "I mean not only as a reporter, but as a man, I have an obligation to learn what was going on." He said with his own smirk. "Long story short, once I finally got it I found one of the gorgeous women. Weird part was she didn't even respond to my presence, even when I waved my hand in front of her face. My first thought was that someone was drugging the women, I found more and all of them acted the same way. That confirmed my suspicions, so I kept sneaking around the castle looking for whoever it was that was drugging them."

"And you found the old man?" Andrew asked, knowing that the reporter didn't really know what was going on.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Out of the blue, all of the women turned on me and bound me. I thought I was going to die, but they just threw me in one of these cells. They must've made a mistake, this isn't the cell I'd been in." He said looking around before giving up on Andrew's chains and sitting down on the floor beside him. "So what's your story?"

Andrew scowled at the thought of having to tell a normal person about magic. "I met one of those girls, and look at me now." He said with a big laugh. "I should've known not to trust a girl that beautiful." He said turning his head to look at his fellow captive.

Claus laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach before wiping a tear from his eye. "Look at the two of us. Controlled by our baser instincts and now we're going to die because of them."

"Yeah." Andrew said trying to feel if his magic circuits were returning, he groaned as the effort caused pain to go through his body.

"Yeah, they put something in the food that stops magic." Claus said standing up to check the chains again.

"Magic?" Andrew asked looking up at the man whose face broke into a sadistic smile. "Andrew West, I was hoping we could play our game a bit longer." He said before he slammed his foot into the mage's stomach. "You're an idiot for believing me that long." The man said as he walked away from the chained mage. He waved his hand and his appearance changed. He no longer looked like a prisoner instead he looked like a regular 20 something. He wore a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of skater shoes on his feet. "From what I was hearing taking down Emiya, and Tohsaka would be hard; but imagine my thought when I learned that some no name mage from the Clock Tower summoned the King of Heroes. I immediately knew that, that person was going to be the biggest threat. Sure Emiya has his Assassin, but Tohsaka wouldn't dare summon a servant in fear of bringing back her Archer."

"Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked as he struggled against his chains. "What do you want with me?"

"That's an easy one." He said bending down so he and Andrew were at eye level. "I want you out of my way. It's that simple. You're a threat that will be removed from my path so that I can keep going." Their eyes were mere inches apart; each of them could feel the other's breath.

"How do you know about me?"

"I have my ways chump." The man said standing up again before putting his hands in his pockets and walking to the other side of the room.

"So I'm out of your way." Andrew said gritting his teeth. "What's stopping you from just killing me?"

"That's not how the story goes." Claus said holding his hand up as a black orb formed in his palm. "Everything has a purpose, nothing in this world exists or happens without a reason. You, me, even the Grail Wars. All of it has a purpose, and we're getting so close to figuring it all out."

"If I wanted a philosophy lecture I would've stayed in the Clock Tower." Andrew said as he fought to stand up again. "I've gone halfway across the world for one reason." He said with passion in his heart. "I'm going to save lives, I don't care what you want to do, if your goal gets in the way of mine…" he paused for a moment. "I won't need Gil's help to beat you."

"Yes!" The man cheered as he clapped his hands. "Even now I'm still afraid of being wrong. But you, you, you're something else." He said putting his hand on his chin. "You've got a fire in your soul. It's almost like the fire that ruined your life never really went away." He grinned as Andrew thrashed against his chains.

"Fuck you!" Andrew screamed.

Claus walked over to Andrew and again bent so they were at eye level. "All of your power is either stolen or borrowed." He pointed on Andrew's arm where the momentum rune was, then he poked the mage's hands where the strength rune was. "You're no real mage, you're a cheat and nothing more. Granted before everything happened, I was nothing special. Just a second generation brat with a penitent for illusions and a love of alchemy. All that time the three great houses and I was able to do it all on my own." He laughed to himself. "And that's when I met my partner in crime." He said clapping his hand on Andrew's face. "He'd been trapped there ever since the Third Grail war. The only people he'd interacted with since then were the so called 'King of Heroes' and that Assassin, Emiya."

"Angra Mainyu." Andrew said as realization dawned on him. "That's why the Einzberns betrayed us."

"Looks like he figured it all out." The man said holding his hands out. "Let's give him a big round of applause, and tell him what he's won." The man slammed his palm into the cold stone by Andrew's head. "A one-way ticket to hell." Andrew didn't say anything, all he did was pucker his lips and spit in the man's face. "A fighter." The man said wiping his face and backing away. "Don't worry, before this is all said and done you will die. It's as simple as that." He checked his watch before putting his hands in his pockets. "I'd better be going." He said as he walked towards the door and rhythmically knocked. "When you get out, tell them everything, tell them nothing. It doesn't matter to me. Just make sure you're ready for the battle to come. Because oh boy, Angra and I, have we got a show to put on." He said before walking out the door and slamming it behind himself. "And by the way!" He shouted from the other side of the door. "Name's not Claus, it's Titus."


	28. Chapter 28

Andrew tapped his foot with every second that passed in a futile attempt to keep track of the time. Every tenth tap he'd count and every sixth count he knew another minute passed. He lost count after three hours, at least his mind game was able to keep him occupied in the endless boredom that the cell brought him. He rested his head on the wall behind him. He could feel his magic circuits starting to activate again, Gil couldn't materialize just yet so his escape was going to take a bit longer. He could however talk to the servant now. "So what do you think of that guy?"

"He knows too much." The disembodied voice of Gilgamesh replied. "The only way he should be able to know any of that was if he was actually there."

"Yeah." Andrew said closing his eyes. "One of us would've sensed him though."

"What are you going to do about Alliasviel?" Gilgamesh asked.

"I don't know." Andrew said, but it was just louder than a whisper. "Guess you were right all along, she was just a doll."

"You just thought she could be your doll?"

Andrew winced at the thought. "I never wanted that. I'm not a possessive person, but if she wanted me to be hers, I don't think I would've minded that." A small smile graced his lips as he imagined that life for himself before he shook his head. "He seemed confident that I'd get out."

"He also seemed confident that you'd die." Gil pointed out.

"Well one for two isn't bad." He said struggling against the chains. "Any idea how much longer until you're able to materialize?"

"Who knows?" The servant asked. "Could be hours, could be days."

"I just need to push it all through my system." Andrew said as his eyes widened. "My body isn't weak, just my magic circuits." He looked around before he started to shake his body violently.

"What are you doing?"

"If I get my heart rate up I should be able to push the poison out faster. Then you can break me out of here, then we can get the others."

"We won't need it." Gilgamesh replied causing Andrew to raise an eyebrow.

In the next instant the wall in front of them burst open. "Hail young master of the King of Heroes!" A massive man with red hair shouted as he held a hand up in greeting.

"What took you so long?" Gilgamesh's voice asked the servant in front of them.

"We had other matters to attend to." The man said dismounting from his chariot and walking towards Andrew with sword in hand. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down on top of the chains freeing Andrew's arms.

"What's going on?" The mage asked before he was handed a small vile by the massive servant.

"Take this. Young Waver will be able to tell you more than I." Rider said as he turned his back.

Andrew looked at the vile quizzically. "Trust him." Gilgamesh said to the mage who upon his servant's nudging drank the concoction.

"Oh god!" Andrew winced as he threw the empty bottle at the wall. "What the hell is that?"

"I believe he said it was a mixture of toad and slug slime. With a hint of snake venom." Rider said putting his hand on his chin. Andrew's faced paled as he felt all of his magic circuits come to life causing Gilgamesh to appear beside him. Rider smiled at the fellow king. "I thought you said that you've only ever had one companion, and that would never change."

Gilgamesh didn't reply, instead he just shrugged his shoulders. Andrew wiped his mouth before looking at both servants. "We need to get the others out of here." He said as he walked towards the door. "We also need to get my gear." A golden circle appeared by his hand and he drew the blade looking at the other two.

"Oh." Rider said scratching his chin. "You must truly be a worth mage."

"Thanks." Was Andrew's only response as he walked towards the now destroyed door. He looked around the hall and saw that he was inside and damp stone hallway. "How do we find the others?"

"My master is already hard at work." Rider said proudly. "He told me to make sure that the two of you make it out of here."

"I don't know about you." Gilgamesh said crossing his arms. "But I don't want to leave this place until I'm given answers. What about you?" Andrew nodded his head as he walked down the hallway. "Don't blink King of Conquerors, you just might miss it." The golden servant said as he followed the young mage.

XXXX

Alia stood stiff in her grandfather's lab. She knew what was going to happen next. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. During her adventures with the other mages she didn't know any of it, but now she knew everything. Her eyes widened as she heard screams coming from outside of the room.

Andrew ducked under a swing from one of the homunculi. "Times Two!" He screamed as he brought his sword through the woman's torso with the strength of a servant. He continued to run at full speed. He knew exactly where the old man would be, and that was all he cared about. He saw a golden sword fly past his head and strike an Einzbern who was waiting to strike from the shadows. He didn't have the patience to thank the servant. Right now he felt the blood lust within him awakening once again.

He leapt high into the air as he saw a mass of combatants between himself and the door he wanted to access. "Times Three!" He screamed as he raised the sword above his head. His entire body felt like it was being electrocuted. As he came down to the ground he slammed the blade into the ground creating a shockwave that hurled the fighters away from himself. He spun on his heel as he blocked a halberd with his sword. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun that he fired at the woman's heart. He turned again and saw that they were taking a formation to surround him.

He grit his teeth as he spun the blade in his hand. "I'm ready whenever you are." He said as he put the blade in a backhanded position before charging forward. He dropped to his knees mid-sprint and slid across the ground slicing at their legs taking each of them out with swing after swing. He popped up to his feet and spun through the air as he aimed his pistol. "Times Two." He said slowing himself in the air. He aimed his gun and took the remaining shots he needed to eliminate the homunculi didn't hadn't already mauled. He landed on the ground turned properly towards the door once again.

"Well now." Rider said loudly as he clapped Gilgamesh on the back. "It seems that he really is something."

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you again." Gilgamesh said as he followed Andrew stepping through the pools of blood. He looked down as he saw one of the dolls grab onto his pant leg. His face twisted into an image of disgust before a golden axe slammed down on her back.

XXXX

Alia watched the door sadly. Things had grown silent, and she really didn't think her Andrew could defeat that many of her sisters. "He was a fool." Acht said as he turned another page of the massive tome he was reading. "As were his other companions. The Emiya brat was just like his father, an idealist crushed by the weight of his responsibilities. You're better off my darling." He said walking towards her once again. He reached his hand out but stopped when he heard the door slam open.

"Don't you touch her!" Andrew screamed pointing a gun at the man.

"Well." Acht said standing up straight and putting his hands behind his back. "You're much more impressive than Alliasviel had originally told me."

"I get that a lot." Andrew said keeping the gun trained on the man's heart. "Tell me, was any of it real?" He asked."

"Real?" Acht mocked. "She's not even human boy, what does it matter to you what she felt?"

Andrew fired a shot near the man's feet. "That's not what I asked." His eyes looked past the man at the immobile and emotionless Alia.

She wanted to scream out for him but her body was held in place by her own magic circuits. She couldn't even smile at the sight of him.

He grimaced as he pointed the gun back at the man. "Now answer my question."

"She did operate with a something that could be called free will." Acht said turning around and walking towards his table. "Irisviel did her job perfectly, the mistake was mine alone in choosing Kiritsugu Emiya. Illyasviel however was too independent, another mistake on my part, only it was in her design. Irisviel needed others, while Illyasviel only needed her servant. So instead I decided to create a servant that existed in the middle. Alliasviel was to be my perfect creation, and then the day came when Angra Mainyu's new master revealed himself to me. He talked about things he had no business knowing and left me no choice but to listen to him. Angra Mainyu was our best hope of winning the Grail, but he failed. Or did he?" He turned back to look at Andrew. "Do you know what happens to a servant when they die in a normal Grail war?"

"They become a part of the Grail." Andrew replied. "Powering it for the wish to be made."

"When Avenger died he was the first to join with the Grail in the Third war. So he was alone inside of it and because it was unstable with nothing but vile evil inside it was tainted forever. But that taint persisted throughout the Fourth and even into the Fifth war. Your servant knows all this already, and Kiritsugu had his suspicions I'm assuming, if he did not know outright. So in reality the Third War never really ended and we can obtain the Grail for the Einzberns." He said clenching his wrinkly old fist.

"So that's what this all is?" Andrew asked as he tightened his grip on the gun. "You're siding with a mad man that's plunging the world into madness for what, prestige, honor?"

"Something even greater." Acht said walking towards Alia again. "Knowledge. If we use the Grail to reach the Root then I will possess all of the keys to the world."

Just as Andrew was about to pull the trigger he heard a gunshot go off and the old man clutch his shoulder. "Sorry." Came Assassin's voice as he walked out of the shadows, his hood down, revealing his ashen white hair. "That was my shot." He unloaded the gun before putting another round in.

Andrew knew what that gun did, and the screams that followed were further proof. "God damn you, you filthy servant!" Acht screamed as he fell to his knees. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You've doomed this house, the house of your wife, the house of your daughter!"

"This house is the reason they're dead." He said before pulling the trigger again striking the man between the eyes.

Andrew lowered the gun and looked closely at Alia. She still stood there motionless. "What do I do now?" He asked the white-haired servant. Kiritsugu said nothing as he unloaded the gun and walked towards the door. Andrew put the gun back into the holster hidden in his jacket. He dropped the sword on the ground before it disappeared like its true owner. The mage stood in front of the girl. "Was any of it real?" He asked the lifeless doll, or so he thought.

"Yes!" Alia screamed in her mind but her body didn't move. "Andrew!" She screamed in her mind, but continue to stand silently.

Andrew tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he looked at the blank doll in front of him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you got roped up in all of this. And if I'm being honest, I'd do it all over again." His eyes moistened and he had to wipe the moisture from his eyes with his sleeve. "I'm sorry." He said as tears started to fall freely. "Some hero I am. I've never really saved anyone. I've killed plenty in the name of being a hero. But actually saving someone, that's something I've never done." He looked into her eyes with hardened commitment. "I'm going to stop him, no matter what it takes, no matter what he's planning I won't let him win. I won't lose you for nothing." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and he pulled the lifeless doll into a full embrace.

Alia felt herself starting to cry, only it wasn't just inside herself. Her eyes were actually starting to tear up. "Damn it!" She screamed fighting her internal prison. She wouldn't let it end this way, her trapped inside of herself for all eternity. If she was going to do anything she was going to stand with him as he fought for his life.

"Fight!" She heard a whisper in the back of her head. "Come on, don't give up. I'll never get to keep my promise!"

Andrew was about to pull away when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He looked down in shock as he saw those perfect red eyes looking up at him. Only now the blank nothingness was replaced with tears of joy. "Andrew!" She shouted as she rubbed her face into his chest.

"I'm right here." He said resting his head on top of hers.

Outside the room the King of Heroes smiled as he shut the door for the two of them.


	29. Chapter 29

Shiro looked over his shoulder as he saw El Maloi hang up his cell phone. "Guess you showed up just in time. How'd you even know where to find us?"

The older mage looked over as all eyes fell on him. He glanced over and saw the young student with the homunculus clutching onto him. "When I learned who it was that Andrew summoned I've had familiars following you all ever since." He said closing his eyes and looking away. "You can't get mad, it just saved your lives."

"Young Waver." Rider said putting his massive hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you've done something, stand tall and announce it to the world."

The mage turned to look at the others before his eyes settled on Gilgamesh. "I didn't trust you. I didn't want to see a student killed because of you."

Gilgamesh scoffed at the idea before Andrew chuckled. "Aww I didn't know you cared so much El Melloi."

"Don't get a big head." The mage said looking over at Rin. "That was the others at the clock tower. Some of the upper classman have agreed to summon servants to deal with the randoms."

"We still don't know what Angra Mainyu wants." Tohsaka said as she looked at the ground in thought.

"When we were all trapped, did some guy come and visit any of you?" Andrew asked looking around. He looked down but Alia was avoiding his gaze. She knew who he was, but didn't want to talk about it.

"No." Shiro said shaking his head. "Me and Tohsaka were in the same cell where El Melloi found us."

Andrew took a deep breath before he walked them all through his interaction with Avenger's master. "So we need to be able to beat that guy." He finished.

Alia wanted to hide her face in shame. She knew all of this, but the mental block that Acht had put on her mind prevented her from consciously knowing it. "It's fine." Andrew whispered to her when he noticed the others were all in thought. "But if you have any other information that could help, please tell us."

She turned to look up at him. She saw the kindness in his eyes, and the genuine care behind them. "I don't want you to go." She whispered back.

"I've dealt with much worse than that Titus asshole." Andrew said with a smirk. "And besides if things really go south I always have Gil."

"Don't get overconfident Andrew." The king said rubbing his face. "Remember, he knew too much about us. He probably knows more."

"Well that was because of Alia right?" He whispered to the king. None of the others needed to know that she was unknowingly a traitor.

"Maybe." Gilgamesh whispered back earning a raised eyebrow from Rider. "It would be safest to proceed as if he already knows our next move."

"King of Heroes, what are you and your master whispering about?" The massive servant asked.

"Just about potential plans big guy." Andrew said as he released Alia for the first time since he found her again. "We're going to need a serious battle plan if we're going to win this."

"Agreed." Assassin said nodding his head. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"We charge." Alia said getting everyone to turn and look at her. Her right hand placed carefully over her left. "If he does want to fight us, and we want to end this. Our only chance would be to face them."

"She's right." El Melloi agreed. "Stopping Avenger is our top priority." He looked around the group before turning to look at Rider. "Could your chariot carry Emiya and Assassin to the battlefield?"

"What did you have in mind?" Assassin asked.

"Assassins don't specialize in battling other servants. They may be extraordinary in combat, but they aren't on the same level as most servants. They're goal is to eliminate the masters and get out before the servant is even aware. So you kill this Titus guy, while Emiya attacks Avenger as a diversion." El Melloi replied taking a breath after speaking.

"What about me?" Andrew asked.

"You'll join the rest of the students in London and go and stop the random servants from there." The teacher replied. "You've been of great service so far Andrew, but sadly that ends now." He turned to Alia. "Einzbern, where would they need to have enough mana to continue summoning servants?"

"Is it Fuyuki?" Rin asked starting to worry for the people she'd left behind.

"No." The homunculus said shaking her head. "That leyline has been overused. It wouldn't have the ability to summon this many servants without a grail."

"Where would there be enough magical energy than?" Shiro asked.

The girl looked around as all eyes waited for her response. She looked over her shoulder and saw the angry look on Andrew's face. If this was the plan, then that meant he wasn't going to fight Avenger and Titus. "It's in Italy." She said much to the shock of the other mages there. "Titus figured out that the Mount Vesuvius wasn't what destroyed Pompeii."

A light bulb went off in Shiro and Assassin's minds as they looked at one another. "The fire." They said to one another.

"Exactly." The young girl replied. "It's the only place in the world with the pure, unused mana to perform the ritual."

"We should go now." El Meloi said as he looked at Shiro and Assassin.

Shiro nodded his head as he turned to Rin. "Just what are yo…" She was cut off as the magus put his lips on hers.

"If I don't come back…"

"Don't say that." Rin said quickly. She put her hand on his chest. "Remember, you're a hero of justice. I know it, now it's time for you to show everyone else." He nodded his head as he walked towards the chariot and stepped onto it beside the massive Rider.

Assassin turned around and made brief eye contact with a disgruntled Andrew. It was brief but it said everything that needed to be said. "I'm ready." He said turning away and looking up at Rider before he dematerialized.

"Tohsaka, I expect you will get the two of them back to London. There's a plane waiting for you all at the airport." El Melloi said as he got onto the chariot with the others.

"Gah!" Rider screamed as he snapped his reins and the bulls started to pull the chariot away.

"I thought that would be harder." El Melloi shouted over the winds to Shiro.

The younger mage said nothing as he prepared his mind for the battle to come.

XXXX

Back on the ground Rin turned to the others in their group. "We should get going."

"She's right." Gilgamesh agreed turning to look at Andrew with a big smirk on his face.

"No, no, no." Rin said shaking her head. "I was told to get you back to London. We've put you in enough danger as it is."

"Wait, you're going?" Alia asked looking up at Andrew.

"Of course we are." Gilgamesh sneered. "What did you think that the King of Heroes would sit out the grand finale?"

"Andrew?" The girl asked looking up at the magus.

"With Robin and Gilgamesh they won't be able to stand a chance against us. Especially if they only see those guys coming." He said with a grin.

Alia winced at the name of her servant as she remembered the first moment she met him.

XXXX

 _"I pull on the deep verdant legend!" The Einzbern shouted as a dozen others pushed their own mana into the summoning. "Show yourself before me, Archer of the Green!" She screamed as she pushed all of the mana she had into her hand and out of her body towards the circle in front of her._

 _"You of noble birth, who would call upon the likes of me, what is your name?" Came the silky smooth voice of a young man. His face hidden by a green hood pulled over his head. He pulled the hood off of his head with a laugh. "I'm just kidding!" He shouted before his eyes fell on Aliasviel. Her beauty caused him to stop dead in his tracks. "My god." He said as he looked around the room._

 _"What?" The new master asked._

 _"You're beautiful." Archer said holding his bow out to her. "I would gladly fight alongside you."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Archer smiled as he took a knee, still holding his bow out to the girl. "In life I lost a lot, but I always had one desire."_

 _"And that was?"_

 _"To save the maiden." Archer said looking up at the girl. With a righteous passion burning behind his eyes. "I swear upon my aim, I will fight by your side, and should the day come when I have to, I will be there to save you!"_

 _XXXX_

"Robin's gone." Alia said holding her hand out. The hand that once had held her command seals, now just as pale colored as the rest of her body. "He broke his pact with me to break me free." She said as she held her hand tightly.

Andrew stood in shock. He didn't know what to say. He saw Robin as some asshole that was only going to cause problems for him. Now however, he realized he was going to owe that hooded jerk for the rest of his life. "He lived up to his title as Hero." Andrew said quietly. "You don't have to come. You can go to the Clock Tower with Rin."

"If you're not going, then neither am I." Alia replied.

"Well I'm not going alone." Rin said putting her hands on her hips. "It won't take Rider long to get to Italy from here." She added. "How are we supposed to get there in time?"

Gilgamesh smirked. "It's about time you all asked. Bask in the glow of one of my mightiest treasures!" He said as he snapped his fingers and a massive green and golden plane sprouted out of a golden disk.

"Vimana!" Andrew shouted. "I thought you said it was destroyed!"

"It was." Gilgamesh smiled before he jumped on top of the vehicle. Rin silently followed after and Andrew swept Alia off her feet.

"Times Two." He whispered before he leapt as high as he could. He saw the top of the ship pass by him before he landed on top with the Einzbern still in his arms. "There's only one seat." He said looking to where Gilgamesh was heading. "We won't fall off will we?"

Gilgamesh said nothing as he sat down with a smirk and rested his head on his hand. "To war!" He screamed before the vehicle seemed to come to life before it screeched through the sky.


	30. Chapter 30

Titus looked up. The Volcano that loomed over the now bustling city of Pompeii. He chuckled at the idea that all of the people around him would die if his plans worked. He walked towards the mountain, the perfect place to summon The Root to this world.

He came to the final step as he turned to look at the city lights. He held his hand up, that bore the command seals. An unorthodox series of scribbles that meant nothing. He always laughed at the humor at having meaningless seals. He had always heard there was always a connection to what they meant. Whether it be for the master, or their eventual servant, the shape of your seals meant something. Except his. "Avenger," he shouted as the scribbles started to glow. "Come before me!"

"Stop!" Shiro screamed jumping from Rider's chariot with a drawn bow. Titus said nothing as he sidestepped the arrow and waited for the mage to land in front of him. "I can't let you." He said as his two trusted swords appeared in his hands.

"You don't interest me Emiya." Titus replied. "The fascinating part of your story has ended. You won the Fifth Grail War, and you barely matter in this one."

Shiro grit his teeth as he heard footsteps behind him. "That is no way to address an enemy!" Rider announced as he and El Melloi walked towards the combatants. "One should honor their opponent and fight them with all their might."

Titus looked at all of them with a bored expression on his face. "None of you are the one I'm waiting for." He said before he took a step to the right and Kanshou flew past him with Shiro preparing to swing Bakuya. Titus jumped out of the attacks range before a black orb appeared in front of Shiro and swallowed him whole. "Now, until my battle begins," he held his hand out. "Avenger, handle them!" He shouted as a man jumped out of the black orb.

He was holding Shiro by the throat before he threw him forward towards Rider and Melloi. His eyes looked just like Shiro's and his smile looked like a twisted version of it. "Finally, able to stretch again." He said pulling his arm over his chest and stretching his shoulder. "Now which of you is first?" He asked looking around.

Shiro stood back up to his feet as he felt Assassin prepare to attack Titus. "I'm the only one you're going to need to fight. Rider, El Melloi, get everyone out of the city that you can. No matter what it takes!"

"Fine." Titus said before he jerked his head to the side as an origin round whizzed past his head. "Honestly Kiritsugu, did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Kiritsugu?" Avenger asked turning to look at the servant revealing himself. "Well, it's been years since we talked."

"Do I know you?"

"Do you still hear it?" Avenger asked turning to look at Assassin. "The sound of her neck snapping. Or maybe the sound of that bullet still rings in your ear as her blood stained your soul?"

"What the hell?" Assassin screamed as he fired another round at Avenger who slid out of the way harmlessly. "How the hell do you know about any of that?"

"Because, Kiritsugu," Avenger said, not in his normal hoarse voice, now the voice was the voice of a gentle angel. One that both graced and haunted Kiritsugu's afterlife. "I was there when it happened." Avenger said, his body morphing into that of his wife, Irisviel. Her normal white dress replaced with a black and red one. "It's because of you, don't you see?" Iris asked. "All of it is because of you."

"You're not her!" Assassin screamed as he fired another bullet but it was dodged just as easily.

"I died because you didn't wish to save me." She said putting her hand on her chest before it started to morph again. This time appearing much smaller, with an equally black dress. "Daddy!" Illya cheered shocking the servant and Shiro behind him. "We could have been together daddy, but you didn't want to." She said putting her hands in front of her face to try and hide the tears that were threatening to roll down her face. "You only wanted him." She snapped looking at a still shocked Shiro. "Did big brother ever ask why I wanted to be in the Grail War?" She asked as she swayed from side to side. "I wanted to make him suffer in your place. He's the one who stole you from me, so he was going to be punished."

Kiritsugu continued to shake as his gun fell to the ground in front of him. "Illya." He said before he fell to his knees.

"That's better daddy." The little girl said with a giggle. "Grovel on the ground and beg for my forgiveness." She put her hand to her chin in thought for a moment. "Mommy only cursed you until you died, but you've already done that." She smiled brightly. "If you let Titus' plan go through then everything you wish for will come true. You, me, mommy, and even big brother. We can all be a family together!" She cheered happily.

"What?" Assassin asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"There's only three people who can make a wish now daddy, and you're one of them!" She shouted as she started to bounce on her heels.

"Damn you." Shiro said clenching his fists as he turned to look at Titus. "What good does any of this do?"

"Oh right, you're still here." Titus said looking towards the sky before checking his watch. "I've still got a few minutes to deal with you."

"Just wish for that daddy!" Illya cheered.

"Wish?" Assassin asked as he looked at his hands. He saw the life he had lived, and all the lives that he had ended. Did he even deserve that life?

Shiro didn't wait another moment as he drew his bow at Titus who yawned. "Saber." He said announcing as another person leapt forth from the orb of darkness before they slashed their blade at Shiro who had to leap away from the attack. He landed on the ground in a skid and looked up before he felt his heart skip a beat.

"No." He said looking at the woman clad in black with blond hair pulled tightly into a bun standing in front of him. "How, you already have a servant!" He screamed at Titus.

"I touched the Root." Titus pointed out. "The rules no longer apply to me. Now Saber, kill your former master." He said as his hand glowed but his command seal did not vanish.

"Shiro Emiya." Saber replied. "Know that it brings me no joy to do this, but this is the path that the world is fated to take."

Shiro grit his teeth as he stood to his feet. "I'm going to save you." He said as he threw off the jacket he was wearing and glared ahead at her once green eyes that had been replaced by a sickly golden glow.

"There is nothing to save." Saber replied before she charged forward.

Titus looked around the area. Of course everything was going exactly like he had planned. Avenger would distract Assassin, and Saber would battle Emiya. That only left two players on the board that really mattered. He walked away from the battlefield and towards an old ruin that he knew to have once been a home to a young family. The father was a potter, while the mother loved to cook. Their daughter envisioned marrying a brave young man that would take her on an adventure, but Titus knew that was never going to be her destiny. Her destiny was simple, be sacrificed to the Root. That was how it will always be, and that is how it was.

He sat on a stoop before he looked at his watch again. His greatest companion in this whole endeavor. He never would've been able to keep track of all the moving pieces if it weren't for his quirk. Without his watch he felt naked, and now it was his greatest weapon.

XXXX

Assassin looked ahead as his daughter walked up to him. "You just need to touch it daddy, and you can make your wish." She said looking at the black orb that was now on the top of the mountain.

"My little Illya." Assassin said as he pulled the girl into an embrace. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" She asked in her cute little voice.

"That can't be."

The little girl pushed the man away from herself as her body started to morph back into Irisviel. "Kiritsugu, you already destroyed our family once, and now that you're given the chance to restore it you refuse?"

"Shut up!" Assassin screamed as he aimed his gun back up at Iris. "You aren't my goddamn family!" He screamed as he fired multiple rounds that Avenger was able to continually dodge.

Avenger morphed back into his normal form that resembled Shiro. "Guess that worked for as long as it could." He chuckled. "Man you're pathetic. No wonder just about everyone you loved is dead, they just couldn't wait to get away from you." He laughed loudly.

"Time Alter, Double Accel." He said to himself before he leapt to his feet and saw the grin on Avenger's face. Assassin brought his pistol up to strike but screamed as a fist was slammed into his chest pushing him away.

"You're underestimating me Kiritsugu." Avenger said with a laugh. "True the last time I was here I wasn't much to look at. But since so much time has passed I've gotten stronger. Honestly you don't stand a chance, even now with the Counter Force making you stronger. My mana is limitless because I draw it all straight from the Root, just like my master."

Assassin looked up when he realized that he couldn't see where the Master had gone. He knew that the plan was falling it apart, and it was his fault. He was supposed to kill Titus to stop Avenger. "Where?" He whispered to himself.

Avenger took the moment of confusion to jump forward and slam his foot into Assassin's face hurling him away. "Holy shit you're stupid!" The dark servant said with a laugh. "And here I thought you were like me; worthy to bear all of the world's burdens, but you aren't. You're barely worth my attention!" He cheered holding his hands in the air.

XXXX

Shiro leapt through the air holding Bakuya in one hand, and a spear in the other. He spun the spear in front of him to deflect Saber's sword before he tried slashing with his own. His grimaced as he felt her steel boot slam into his hand. "Damn!" He screamed as he watched Bakuya slide away from him on the ground.

"Shiro, give up your fight. There's no reason to resist this, this is what the world needs." Saber said as she held the tip of her sword to his neck.

"This isn't you Saber." Shiro said as he felt the black blade press against his throat. "You're a king, what king would do any of this?"

"I am no king!" She snapped at him. "My kingdom fell long ago, and it was foolish of me to continue acting otherwise."

"I know." Shiro said sadly. "I've seen your grave. Rin took me there a few years ago." His eyes hardened. "Now I've got to fight again Saber, I just hate that you're on the other side." He said before blue markings started to spread over his body. "Trace on!" He shouted as he felt every material in her blade. He slashed a copy up at her throwing her off balance enough for him to strike again with Kanshou.

The attack skid off of Saber's gauntlet before she swung her fist. The metal slamming into his flesh face drew blood as she pulled her arm back to swing the sword down for the killing blow.

"Funf!" He heard the scream before Saber leapt away from him and the explosion that erupted where she had been standing.

Shiro fell on his back and looked up as Rin landed in front of him. "What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.

"Saving you is what it looks like." She said gripping the crystals in her hand tighter.

"I can't beat her." Shiro said getting to his feet. "I have more combat experience than you Rin, you can't do it alone."

Rin chuckled. "I don't have to do it alone."

Saber gasped as she looked up and a swarm of arrows descended upon her. She brought her sword up to slash away as many as she could before leaping away from the maelstrom.

XXXX

Titus checked his watch again. "You're finally here." He said not looking up. He didn't need to, it was the right time his opponent was finally here. "If you asked anyone they'd say this wouldn't be a fair fight. An illusion mage against someone with two of the ancient Celtic Runes. It's just not fair." He said looking up to see Andrew glaring at him and holding a golden sword in his hand. On one side of him Gilgamesh stood with a smirk on his face. On the other was the Einzbern girl glaring at him. "And you bring the two of them for back up?" He asked. "It won't help you."

"I don't care." Andrew said starting to walk towards his opponent. "I'm here to stop you, and no matter what that takes I'm going to do it."

"Good." Titus said with a smile. "Then let our true battle begin!"


	31. Chapter 31

Kiritsugu ran across from Avenger who was grinning at the fellow servant. "If you want to beat me, you'd better do it soon." He said with a smirk before charging forward and slamming his leg down onto Assassin who blocked the attack.

In respone the Emiya man drew his knife and swung it grazing across Avenger's arm. "Damn." He said with a groan as he pushed his opponent away from himself.

"Keep up Kiritsugu." Avenger screamed as he leapt into the air. "I wonder," he said before his body changed shape into Irisviel again. "could you fight me this way Kiritsugu?" She said as she landed on the ground and held her hands up.

Assassin said nothing as he raised his gun up and fired another shot that Avenger barely managed to dodge, the bullet bursting through the girl's white hair. "You don't deserve to hold her image."

"Oh, Kiritsugu." Iris said waving her hand. "You never really change. I may not be Irisviel, but I hold all of her memories and feelings. I know how she felt about you, all the way up until the end."

"Stop this game Avenger. You've played your hand already, it won't work." Kiritsugu said keeping the gun trained on his opponent.

"I guess you're right." Avenger said going back to his usual form. "Besides, neither of us are very strong servants. It's the other fights that are going to be remembered."

"By who?" Assassin snapped. "If you release the Root here there won't be anyone left to remember it?"

"I know." Avenger said with a wicked grin. "You are casted as the Assassin. Arotoria Pendragon the Saber. Gilgamesh the Archer. Each of you have a reason behind your name, have you ever wondered why I'm not part of the seven classes?"

"Never cared." Assassin said before he fired another shot.

XXXX

Shiro gawked as he looked and saw the command seals on Rin's hand. "You didn't?"

"Are you just going to lie there?" Came a familiar voice pushing Shiro to get back to his feet.

"Archer." Saber grimaced as she saw the red clad bowman land on the ground beside his master.

"He tried to leave me behind Emiya." Rin replied. "Luckily I'm a forgiving woman." She said with a grin.

"I was always foolish in my youth." Archer chuckled as he looked and saw Shiro stand beside him. "Are you finally ready?"

Shiro turned to look at Archer and nodded his head. The servant stopped himself from reacting to the patch of white that had appeared on his younger self's hair. "I'm ready to end the fighting."

"Neither of us are stronger than Saber." Archer reasoned. "But if we use it, we might be able to at least hold her at bay while the others handle the real threats."

"Archer he can't." Rin pointed out.

"I am the bone of my sword." Both men started at once as the air around them grew still. "Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades." From there each of them spoke a different poem. Archer continued. "Unknown to death, nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet those hands will never hold anything. So I pray, Unlimited Blade Works!" And the world around them changed as they all stood in a barren desert and gears descended from the sky.

Shiro on the other hand had his own chant. "Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets, this is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works!" He screamed as the sky above them changed from a depressing brown tinge, to a clear blue sky, the gears starting to misfire in the area around them. "You only saw his last time, didn't you Saber?" Shiro asked looking at the infuriated servant. "I owe everything to you Saber, and that's why I can't hold back!" He screamed as swords all around him flew through the air as he jumped towards his former servant.

"Your sentimentality is wasted on me." Saber said deflecting each of his attacks before brining her blade to his face, but it was deflected at the last minute by one of Archer's arrows. "You're all wasting your time anyway." She said, her voice filled with contempt.

"Saber, fight it!" Rin shouted.

"Don't waste your breath." Archer said as Shiro continued to fight the servant. "She might as well be a completely different person with the Grail corrupting her."

"So if we can stop the corrupting, then she'll stop?" Rin asked.

"Most likely she'll go back to the Throne of Heroes. Which right now, I think that would be for the best." He said "I'm going to help him."

Rin watched in awe as an image she never thought she'd see. Shiro, both of him, were fighting together. She couldn't resist the urge to smile at the thought of it.

XXXX

Andrew and Titus glared at one another. The American knew that the other two would back him up. But he could feel it, this was his fight, and his alone. Whatever supreme force it was that created and controlled the world wanted it to happen that way. "You two." He said turning his head slightly. "Don't get involved."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes but crossed his armored arms. Alia on the other hand. "What's the matter with you? We can help you."

"That's not how the story goes." Titus said with a grin. "You see, Andrew wants to beat me, but he knows that if he does it with your help, he never really beat me."

Andrew said nothing, but he was right. "Make sure that nothing else comes out of that!" He said pointing at the orb in the sky. "Please." He said looking back at Alia.

Gilgamesh put his armored hand on the girl's shoulder before nodding his head. "He can handle this."

"He better." The Einzbern said as she and the King of Heroes ran off towards the anomaly.

Titus smiled as the pieces all fell into place. "Good, now it's just the two of us." He looked around the area. "You know what?" He put his hand on his chin. "This just isn't the proper setting for our fight." Andrew said nothing as he gripped his sword tighter. "I think something a bit more," he paused. "personal would be best." He said before he snapped his fingers and the area around them changed into that of a burning town. "You recognize your old home, don't you?" He asked putting his hands in his pockets. "It was a really nice place." He chuckled to himself. "Was."

Andrew said nothing as he ran forward and started to swing his sword wildly but hit nothing as Titus easily dodged each strike with a smile on his face. "Times Two!" Andrew shouted as he swiftly and forcefully slammed the sword down onto the ground kicking embers and ash into the air around them. Titus punched Andrew in the face. What shocked the mage, it wasn't a special punch, it just felt like a normal guy punched him. When he turned his head back he saw the purpose behind the punch. Half a dozen Titus' stood in front of Andrew. Each of them with the same grin.

"You remember I'm an illusion mage, right?" All of them asked. "The area around us may be an illusion, but it's a perfect recreation." One of them pointed behind the mage. "Look, we'll even put our little match on pause."

Andrew turned around and froze in place as he saw his younger self stumbling through the inferno. "Why are you showing me this? I already know exactly what happens."

"Just wait." A Titus said putting a single finger up. "My favorite part is coming."

The younger Andrew slipped for a moment on a piece of rubble but caught himself to stop the fall. He turned on his heel as he looked at the Priest for the first time. Andrew could still feel the fear he felt in that moment. Before that he was a god fearing man, but all of that changed with what came next.

"Andrew!" A snarl was heard through the burning flames.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. He remembered this part, but that was supposed to be his mother that called for him. The younger Andrew turned to look where his mother was running towards him. The Priest blanked for a moment as fear was shown across his face. Andrew's mother was running towards him, covered in blood. And the current Andrew knew it, he knew deep down that it wasn't her blood.

"Andrew!" She screamed again. It wasn't the scream of a concerned mother, it was the scream of a hungry animal. From there everything went exactly how he remembered it. The Priest killed his mother and then knocked him out.

"What did you do?" Andrew asked turning to look at Titus, hatred filling his heart.

"Me?" A Titus asked. "I did nothing. That was what really happened. You may remember your mother coming to embrace you, but the truth… Do you want to know the honest to God truth?" He waited a moment to make sure that his opponent was listening. "She wasn't going to embrace you Andrew. She was going to kill you just like she did your father, and the neighbor's dog."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Andrew screamed as tears fell from his eyes. "You're just trying to trick me!"

"I'm not." Titus said shaking his head. "Father Pablo saved your life. You never knew his name, did you?" He cocked his head to the side. "And he saw the look in your eyes and he couldn't bring himself to kill you. You weren't the first that he saved and then had to kill. You were just the first he let live, all in the hopes that someday you'd end him. He was a pious man, suicide wasn't an option. But if he was killed by someone else, then he did nothing wrong in the eyes of his god."

"So he let me live, just so I could kill him?" Andrew asked looking at the one he was guessing was the real Titus.

"Exactly." That Titus said nodding his head.

"Fine." Andrew said as he raised a gun and fired it at the Titus he thought was the real one. The bullet seemed to impact flesh but the corpse vanished as it fell to the ground. "I understand now. I'll hate myself for my mistakes later, right now you're the only thing I'm worried about."


	32. Chapter 32

Gilgamesh came to the top of the hill with Alia by his side. The two of them looked behind themselves. They could both sense the Double Layered Reality Marble that Emiyas and Tohsaka were inside of. The battle between Avenger and Assassin rang back up to them. From their angle they couldn't see Andrew, and that worried them both, but neither was going to show it. Gilgamesh grit his teeth as he felt a wave of mana. "Without Angra Mainyu it's just going to lash out violently." He said before he pushed Alia away from himself before a dark tendril slammed between them.

Out of the orb creatures began to fall. "Doll!" Gilgamesh shouted to the girl. "Provide me with mana, I don't want to drain any from Andrew now."

"Alright." The girl said nodding her head as she felt the malevolent mana on each of those creatures. It was as if each of them only wanted to watch the world end. There was no other drive to them, nothing stopping them. Nothing that is, except for the King of Heroes.

Gilgamesh raised his hand as the gate of Babylon opened behind him and innumerable blades launched out. Each one struck a dark monster causing it to scream out in pain. If the beast survived the first attack, a second one would soom follow. A third was never needed. Gilgamesh started to laugh as he watched all of his enemies fall to him. "This is nothing, if the others can't carry their weight then what's the point?" He shouted as Alia held her glowing hand out. "I must say, for a doll, your mana does have a very specific quality."

XXXX

Andrew ducked under a kick from one of the Titus'. He brought his sword up immediately cleaving the illusion in half as he looked forward to see a series of bored looking illusions. "Eventually you're going to run out of mana."

"Haven't you been listening?" Titus asked. "Of course you haven't you don't listen that's just who you are. I have unlimited mana Andrew. The Root has given me the powers of a demi god. If I were to have faced even your servant, Gilgamesh he could not defeat me."

"So not only are you delusional, you're psychotic?" Andrew asked cocking his head to the side. The heat of the burning town felt all too real. If it weren't for everything he had experienced in the past few months he would've either been a useless rage monster. Or he would've fallen apart at the sight of his mother dying again. Andrew took a breath, he knew that to beat this opponent he wouldn't be able to hold anything back. Titus checked his watch again before taking a deep breath. Andrew caught the slight movement. "Times Four!" He screamed before lunging forward. He could feel his muscles straining and being on the verge of ripping themselves apart.

Even in all of his research he'd only heard of one person who was able to push themselves to Four Times power. And he fought in the Fifth War. He hadn't expected to fly past the Titus, but he ran with it as he slid to a halt behind him before charging again at one of the illusions.

To Titus Andrew seemed like a blur that was wiping all of the illusions out with the might of his body, and the mana that naturally existed in his sword. "Finally." The mage said with a deep breath. "We approach the end." He bent down as Andrew's Fabius passed over his head. "Not quite!" Titus shouted before he shoved his elbow back up into the mage's stomach. He felt the bone snap but the look on Andrew's face was worth it as he leapt away and stopped a few feet away from him. He was breathing heavy as steam rose from his body. "Four Times isn't enough to beat someone with my power."

Andrew looked at the ground. Illusion magic wasn't supposed to be enough to stop him. His Runes were specifically used for combat magic. Especially the two he had. He was supposed to be untouchable and nearly unbreakable. He winced as he realized that the elbow to the stomach wasn't what hurt, it was the overuse of his magic circuits and his body.

XXXX

Shiro leapt into the air as Archer began to dual Saber. The two servants were moving at nearly the same speed. But it was clear from the looks on their faces that Saber wasn't giving the fight her all, and Archer was going to be damned before he went easy on her. "Hey!" The servant screamed as he spun in the air kicking his leg out and catching Saber's jaw pushing her away. He created Bakuya in one hand and Kanshou in the other. He didn't stop as he threw Kanshou into the air, and Shiro responded instantly by throwing Bakuya towards the ground.

Rin gasped as she saw their strategy. And she smirked at the thought of being left out. The markings on her body came to life before she lunged forward. She had the feeling that their technique would take a moment, and she was going to give it to them.

She landed on the ground in front of Saber, who actually reacted to Rin going on the offensive. "You're off guard!" Rin shouted as she spun in the air, but it was a ruse as the moment she landed she threw her leg out to kick Saber out from under her feet.

"Stay out of this Rin!" Saber shouted as she spun and landed on her hand before pushing herself back up.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Rin asked before charging forward. Saber was prepared in that moment to end Rin's life. She held the sword in her hand up to remove Tohsaka's head. Rin smiled seeing her plan coming to perfect fruition she threw a single crystal at Saber.

"Ein!" She screamed. Saber's eyes widened as she used her black sword to bat the crystal away from herself but didn't understand why it did nothing. As her eyes came back to Rin it was too late and the magus already had her fist planted perfectly under the servant's chin. "Now!" She screamed as she saw Saber fly into the air.

"We're only going to have one shot!" Archer screamed as he held two Bakuyas.

"I know that!" Shiro screamed back in frustration as he held two Kanshous. They both pulled their arms back before throwing the blades at Saber.

She noticed the blades coming at her, but she didn't notice that on each side there were two. She was quick enough to bat one away, but one slammed into her armor with a loud clang, and two hit home. They sunk deep into her chest causing her to cough up blood.

Shiro screamed as he pushed all of the mana he could at once. Archer responded in kind before an army of swords formed on each side of Saber before they all attacked at once.

Rin looked in awe as the Reality Marble around them dissipated and Saber was lying on the ground covered in blood. "I'm sorry." Archer said walking up to his fellow servant. "None of this ever happened in my life. You weren't supposed to come back like this." He said before he held his hand out and Excalibur, or a very well made copy appeared in his hand.

"Just end it." Saber said as she fought to stand. With sword in hand she glared at the man in front of her.

"I owe you a lot." Archer confessed before he thrusted Excalibur into Saber's chest as light burst from the other side. "I hope you're finally able to find peace." He whispered in her ear.

She coughed blood onto his shoulder. "And I you." She said before she vanished into blue mana that flew into the sky.

XXXX

"You keep talking about all this power you have." Andrew said knowing that he had run out of ammo. "Tell me, what is it?"

"This." Titus said holding his hand up and showing his watch. "Time is my greatest power."

"You can see the future." Andrew said in understanding. "That's why no matter how fast I go, you can dodge me."

"Bingo." Titus said pointing a finger gun at Andrew. "I made it to the Root. All this time and all those old fucks in their Clock Tower, and the secret was alchemy. Once I finally reached the Root and touched it, I saw everything. From the beginning of time onward. It rejected me!" He screamed. "And when it did that it locked out any information that comes after my own death. So now all I can do is bring that enlightenment to the masses. So, so, so many will die, but the few, the very lucky few that survive; they'll reach a level of understanding even I don't understand."

"So you're going to kill billions?" Andrew asked.

"Yes I will." Titus said proudly. "This is the role I was destined to play!" Titus screamed. "I'm the villain, and you're the hero! Now come hero, do you understand what all of this means?" He asked knowing the answer.

Andrew kept his lip from quivering. "I do."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Titus asked already knowing the answer.

"Show everyone." He said before taking a deep breath. "What I've learned about being a hero!" He screamed as he pushed all of his mana out at once. "Times Squared!" He screamed. The world around him seemed to stop. He looked ahead to see the smirk on Titus' face and Andrew refused to waste any time. He bent his legs, he could feel the surge of mana build and then release as he started to run.

To anyone watching Andrew would've seemed like the wind. But to him, it was a run, not even a very fast one. He gripped Fabius tighter and slammed it home into Titus' chest. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" He screamed as time returned to normal around him and he saw the look of contentment on Titus' face.

"Exactly." He said as he looked down at the massive hole in his torso. It was easily bigger than his own head, his magic circuits the only things keeping him alive as he looked at the man in front of him. "You did it." He said coughing blood up. "You're a hero." He said as he stepped back and off of the blade. A smile crossed his face. "But do you know what all good heroes have in common?" He asked before his legs gave out and he died with a smile on his face.

Andrew looked down in shock as the illusion around him shattered leaving him in the ruins of Pompeii again. He felt his heart contract and he let out a bloodied wail.

XXXX

Gilgamesh stopped his onslaught of swords as he felt his heart stop for a moment. He looked over his shoulder at Alia who had the exact same look on her face. He ignored the onslaught of beasts that were coming as he turned and ran back towards the ruins.

Alia tried to follow behind him, but she was never going to be able to keep up with a servant. Especially one as committed as him.

Gilgamesh made it over the hill and looked to see both Titus, and Andrew lying on the ground. "No, no, no!" He screamed as he sprinted towards the mage and slid on the ground before cradling his head. He looked around. "Damn it, somebody help him!" He pleaded for the first time.

"No." Andrew said reaching up and grabbing the collar of Gilgamesh's armor. He grimaced as he saw the last command seal on his hand. "This is what's going to happen." He said before groaning in pain. He could feel every muscle in his body failing and he knew he only had moments left. "Listen,"

"No." Gilgamesh said shaking his head as tears freely fell. "You are somebody who deserves to live!" He said burying his head in his friends chest. "Damn it, no master of mine is just going to die. I am your king god damn it. I did not give you permission to die!"

Andrew smiled as he looked up into the red eyes, the red eyes where most saw nothing but hatred and sadism. The red eyes where he saw himself reflected, from the first moment he saw them he knew that he and Gil were the same. "This is where we go our separate ways. I'm glad, glad that I was able to know you Gil."

"Andrew." Gilgamesh said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"That's good." Andrew said nodding his head. "It has to be you." He said looking into the distance at the black orb in the sky. "The second it showed up I knew that only a servant could touch it. And it had to be you, you have to be the one to save everyone."

"I won't." Gilgamesh said quickly shaking his head. "I won't leave you. I will be right here with you until the end!" He screamed.

Alia came over the hill and put her hand over her mouth and instantly started to cry at the image in front of her. "Andrew." She gasped as her tears fell without restraint.

"Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, as your partner…"

"You aren't just my partner you mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted. "You're my last friend." He said looking down.

"As your friend." Andrew corrected himself. "Stand, show all of history just how great a hero you are." He forced his arm to point at the orb in the sky. "Show them that they were wrong about you. Prove to them I was right all along!"

Gilgamesh nodded his head. "I will." He said as he started to stand up before he felt Andrew's weak hand clamp onto him.

"Then with my final command seal, I Andrew West command you, win!" He shouted as the seal on his hand spread out onto Gilgamesh's hand and under his armor before the golden breastplate exploded off of his body.

Gilgamesh felt the almost irresistible urge to stand, and in this moment he would honor his friend's wishes. "I will unleash the entirety of Babylon upon them!" Gilgamesh said as he stood up. He walked past a shocked Alia up the hill towards the mountain. "Watch over him. Keep him alive long enough to see this." He said. The girl didn't need to respond, the air of command the King of Heroes had left no room for arguments. "This ends now." Gilgamesh said as he left the unshed tears in his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Shiro, Rin and Archer all came to the top of the hill where they saw Assassin standing against Avenger still. "It's time!" The evil servant said as he raised his hand to the black orb in the sky. "Now that he's gone I can finally take the power for myself!" He screamed as the black orb slammed down on top of him. The orb faded away leaving only the servant standing with his body covered in blue lines. "This is the power that you foolish mages have been seeking for centuries!" He screamed at them. "How does it feel? How does it feel knowing that it isn't a mage that harnesses this power in your world; just another servant?" He wailed as the ground around him started to shake.

Shiro looked over at Archer. "I don't have enough mana to use Unlimited Blade Works again!"

"Neither do I!" The servant shouted back. "How are we going to stop this thing?" He asked as he looked towards Assassin.

"The two of you, follow my lead." Kiritsugu said after a breath. "Rin, you use Avalon to heal us!"

"Right!" Rin shouted as the three Emiyas all ran forward.

Avenger easily batted away Archer's sword swings and smiled as he saw Shiro's arrow coming towards him. He ducked to the side and caught the shaft of the sword arrow and spun it in his hand before throwing it at Assassin.

Kiritsugu leapt into the air over the sword firing all of the rounds he had left at his opponent. He knew that his origin rounds wouldn't work right now, and if by some miracle they did it would destroy The Root, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was shocked to see Avenger going on the offensive at Archer.

"Rho Aias!" Shiro screamed landing in front of the servant blocking the attack. Archer responded by black flipping into the air and aiming his bow at Avenger before firing an arrow that was barely dodged.

Shiro dropped the shield as he leapt forward at the distracted Avenger. When he was just about to deal a mortal blow the servant spun around faster than possible and caught the mage by the throat. "You're pathetic." He said before spitting on the ground. "You're the one that beat the King of Heroes? Let me guess, that's the height. You've never once come close to feeling that again, have you?" He asked looking into Shiro's greying eyes. "And what's worse is you're turning into him?" He asked looking over at an angry Archer. "All of you should just give up."

"Thanks Rin!" Archer screamed before jumped forward and catching his younger self, while kicking Avenger away. "This guy is strong." He said putting Shiro on the ground.

"I'm guessing all of this is new to you." Shiro said dusting the dirt off of his shirt. "We need to keep him distracted so dad can finish him." He whispered to the servant.

"Easier said than done." Archer said as Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands. "Think we can use the same trick we used on Saber?" He asked quickly.

"No way." Shiro said shaking his head. "This guy is on a different level now. And he doesn't even have a weapon."

"Fakers!" Came the shout from the now shirtless Gilgamesh. "Stand aside, he's mine!" He screamed pushing Shiro out of the way.

"Gilgamesh." Rin gasped seeing the dirt on his armor. She turned and looked down the hill where she saw the shine of Alia's hair looking at the ground. "Andrew!" She shouted running back to the younger mage. "Maybe Avalon can help!" She screamed to the others as she ran away.

Archer looked in shock as he saw the King of Heroes. Normally when the king was this determined to kill it was because there was something that disgusted him. This was different, Avenger did something that was able to harness hate in Gilgamesh. "We've got your back."

"No!" Gilgamesh screamed. "I'm going to beat him on my own."

"Gilgamesh?" Avenger asked with a hint of amusement. "I thought you of all people would approve of my plan. I thought you hated this new modern world, and all of its excess."

"How could I?" Gilgamesh asked looking at the ground. "This is the world he fought for!" He screamed as the Gate of Babylon opened behind him and he drew Fabius into his hand. "This is the world he is giving his life for!" The swords began to fly one after another.

Avenger danced between each of them before the slammed into the ground behind him. The rumblings were causing the mountain to shake to its core.

Rider stood on his chariot watching the battle. He knew what it was like to be on the other side of the Gate of Babylon, and if their enemy was able to withstand that then he would be of no help in the battle.

Gilgamesh charged forward, holding the curved sword in his hand as he jumped at Avenger. All around them swords were flying between them. None of them daring to strike their king, and all of them desperately attempting to strike the god-like servant. "You cur!" Gilgamesh screamed. "I will spit on your grave before this night is done!"

"So pretentious." Avenger chided as he cartwheeled through another barrage of blades. When he landed he threw his hands out and raw mana surged at Gilgamesh who held Fabius up to block the attack but felt the strain against the ancient blade he held. He looked closely at the blade and could still feel the warmth that it held. "Even your power is nothing compared to everything!" Avenger said holding his hands in the air. "Even the gods themselves are powerless to defeat me."

"Oh?" Gilgamesh asked. His face not even for a moment changing to its usual confidant smirk. Instead remaining the stare of an accomplished warrior that had slain beasts mere mortals could only dream of. This was no different, instead of slaying something created by the gods, now he would slay the thing that birthed them.

He jumped forward and slammed the blade into Avenger who had to block the blades with his arms. Blood streamed down Avengers arms as he grit his teeth and glared at Gilgamesh. "You think this little scratch is enough to stop me?" He swiped one of his bloodied hands across Gilgamesh's face slicing through an eye earning a scream of pain from the king. "Now Gilgamesh, you love battles of legend, show me everything. Unleash your entire collection onto me, don't hold anything back!"

Gilgamesh covered his now destroyed eye with his gloved hand and glared with his other eye. "Fine!" Gilgamesh screamed as another gate opened beside him and a golden chain burst through hunting Avenger down who dodged each of its strikes.

Gilgamesh raised the hand that held his sword and the Gate of Babylon opened once again, this time hundreds of feet in the air. He grinned as another opened behind Avenger who was looking up at what was happening above him. "Die!" Gilgamesh screamed as swords, spears, axes, and even shields rained down from the sky onto Avenger who danced around every strike. His eyes widened as he turned and saw another gate was opening behind him. He leapt into the air as a golden key passed by him. He gasped, he knew exactly what that weapon was.

Gilgamesh snatched the key out of the air and continued to hold Fabius in the other hand. "Now, come forth Ea. The greatest of battles is to be fought and only you are deserving!" He screamed as he held the key into the air and the red markings on Gilgamesh's chest swarmed towards his hand. The key came to life taking the shape of a black pole with red lines through it.

"Ea." Shiro said in shock as he turned to Archer. "We need to get out of here!" He screamed grabbing hold of Archer and pulling him away.

"Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh screamed as red waves of mana surged towards Avenger who had no choice but to try and brace himself for the attack.


	34. Chapter 34

"Wake up." Came the short rebuke causing the King of Heroes to open his eyes. He saw the ceiling directly above him. He reached his hand out and felt the soft comforter, he was in a bed. He remembered now.

"What is it?" He chided as he rubbe his eyes.

"We were supposed to be at Shiro, and Rin's almost an hour ago. You need to wake up." Came the gentle yet stern voice again.

"Damn it woman, can't a king rest?" Gilgamesh asked throwing his pillow where he knew she was standing. If he had been looking he would've seen her catch it out of the air and with the skill only acquired from countless battles she spun it back down onto his head. "Gah!" He screamed in shock. "Fine, I'll get up." He said turning over and looking at the dresser in front of him.

He stood up and quickly put his clothes on before throwing his black jacket over everything else. He felt a pair of arms as slick as alabaster wrap around him. "You look dashing my king."

"And you look beautiful my king." Gilgamesh said with a smile as he turned around and his red eyes met emerald green ones. "How did I get so lucky Artoria?" He asked with a smile.

"Persistence." Saber pointed out as she grabbed her own jacket. "Now hurry, I don't want to be later than we already are." She said pulling him towards the door. "By now everyone else is probably already there!"

Gilgamesh smiled as he was pulled out onto the city streets. He didn't know if he could say he loved London, or if he even liked it. What he could say was that all of the people he loved lived in this city and that was more than enough for him. The two of them walked down a flight of stairs as part of the rest of the crowd. "How do you think they'd react if any of them knew who we really were?" Gilgamesh asked the woman who was staring at an ad for fried fish. "King of Knights." He said getting her attention fully.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked turning quickly to look at him. A bit of drool still perched on her lip.

"It's nothing my treasure." Gilgamesh said with a smile as the two of them got on the Tube. At first the King hated the idea of travelling with the commoners, but seeing as revealing Vimana to the masses would only cause problems he had resigned himself to this.

"Here's our stop." Artoria pointed out before the doors opened the two blonds walked out and back towards the stairs that led to the surface.

"There." Gilgamesh said nodding to the building where the Faker and Tohsaka lived. They walked inside and nodded to the door man who recognized the young looking duo. They took the elevator up and after hearing the ding they walked to the door.

"Now remember," Saber started as she turned and made sure his clothes and hair were straight. She grimaced when she noticed that he didn't have his hair up this morning, but decided not to say anything this time. "we're their guests. So no starting fights with Shiro, or insulting Rin. And please, please don't pick on his little sister, Iris hates it when you do that."

Gilgamesh scoffed as he looked away from her. "You give me a command?" To anyone else the question would've been more of a threat, but for the two of them it was almost a game.

"And if I did?" She asked coldly.

"I will make you pay King of Knights."

"And I will return the favor a hundred fold." Saber said her eyes steadying on his.

"Is that them?" Came the voice from the other side of the door.

It opened and Gilgamesh almost felt his heart stop for a moment. "What's with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Andrew said with a big smile. "Come in, we were just about to get started." He said grabbing both servants shoulders and dragging them into the apartment.

"Saber!" Rin shouted as she saw her friend come into her home. "We were starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry Rin." Artoria said covering her face quickly. "He's so hard to wake up some times."

"Oh I know all about that." Rin shouted. "Shiro is exactly the same way. He's either up at the crack of dawn, or the crack of noon, there's no in-between."

"Don't lump me in with that faker." Gilgamesh shouted.

"I wish that was our problem." Came a familiar voice. Gil turned his head and saw Alia walk into the common room. "Andrew is up all hours of the night. Sometimes he doesn't even come to bed until after three."

"I feel like if we stay here we're just going to get sad." Andrew said watching the girls talking to one another. "Want to go and see the others?"

"If I must." The king said walking into the sitting room.

"Hey Gilgamesh!" Shiro shouted getting to his feet and going over to shake his hand. "Glad you two could make it."

"Hn." Was the only response the king gave before Andrew smacked him on the back. "Thank you for having me." He said shaking the mage's hand before pulling him in close. "Faker." He whispered before the two separated. "Well…" Shiro said trying to shake off the weird greeting. "Just about everyone is here."

"Shiro, is Saber here?" Came a gentle voice from inside the kitchen.

"Yeah mom!" Shiro shouted over his shoulder.

Gilgamesh turned his head when he saw a blue come behind Shiro's legs. "It's him." Came a whisper. "Why did Aunt Saber have to bring him?"

Gil rolled his eyes in response but looked closely as Andrew walked around Shiro and picked the girl up in his arms. "That's no way to talk about a friend." He said looking at Illya.

"Andrew, I'm older than you!" She shouted pushing him away from her but he was still able to hold her up. "Stop babying me!"

"But you're like a little sister to me!" He teased turning to Gilgamesh. "Look at that face, who could ever stay mad at that face?"

The Einzbern and the King were face to face and glaring at one another. "King of Heroes." Was the only greeting Gilgamesh was going to get.

"Lady Einzbern." And that was the only one Illya would receive.

"Hello there Gilgamesh." Irisviel said coming out of the kitchen with a bright smile on her face. "I hope that the two of you are finally getting along."

"Sorry." Andrew said turning and putting Illya under his arm and getting a heated stare in return. "I'm gonna need some more time for the two of them."

"Let go of me!" Illya screamed trying to wriggle free from her underarm prison.

"Fine." Andrew said dropping her face first on the floor.

"You will pay for that." The girl said popping up and directing her fierce gaze upon him.

Gilgamesh held in a laugh at their interaction before another voice caught his attention. "Shiro, get in here and help me or this bird is going to get burnt!"

"Coming dad!" Shiro shouted going into the kitchen himself.

"Come on Gil." Andrew said patting his former servant on the back. "Let's sit down for a few minutes, you must be pretty tired after fighting Avenger."

"What?" Gilgamesh asked looking at Andrew.

"I said you must be pretty tired after riding the train." Andrew said looking at his friend closely. "You aren't getting sick, are you?" He asked as he put his hand onto Gil's forehead before it was smacked away. "Can a two thirds god even get sick?"

"Stop worrying Andrew." Gilgamesh moaned as his eyes looked towards the door.

"She's not a gentle nurse, is she?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Not at all." Gilgamesh said with a quick shudder before the two friends laughed together.

"Phew." Kiritsugu said coming out of the kitchen with sweat on his brow. "Thought I was going to botch that for a minute." He said with a chuckle. "Hey Gilgamesh, glad you could make it." The former mage killer said with a quick wave.

Illyasviel ran past Gilgamesh and jumped up to Kiritsugu who caught her effortlessly. "Daddy, daddy he's here!" She said pointing at the King of Heroes. When she turned there was a single slice cutting perfectly through her eyes causing Gilgamesh to step back and trip over the leg coffee table. "What's the matter with him?" Illya whispered to her father, her red eyes now back to normal.

"I don't know." Kiritsugu said putting the girl down. "Are you running low on mana?" He asked looking closely, his black hair changing to white and then to black again. "I know how hard it is for you to use Ea like that."

"Ea?" Gilgamesh asked in confusion.

"Ea?" Kiritsugu mimicked. "I didn't say anything about that." He looked closely at the servant before he was pushed away.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

"Suit yourself." Kiritsugu said standing up.

"What happened?" Saber asked coming into the room as she helped Gilgamesh back to his feet.

Rin followed after her and grimaced at the sight. "Keep it together Gilgamesh." She said. Her usually blue eyes a dazzling gold.

"I'm fine." Gilgamesh said looking closely at Saber to make sure everything was normal with her. He then looked over and saw that Andrew was fine too.

"Lunch should be just about ready." Shiro said coming into the kitchen with an apron on. "We might want to hurry so that everyone can get there on time."

"Get where?" Gilgamesh asked Andrew.

"What do you mean where?" Andrew asked cocking his head to the side. "I'm graduating today. I'm gonna be a fully-fledged mage." He smiled brightly.

"Are you sure you're ok." Saber asked just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm fine." Gilgamesh whispered back. "I must've just had a bad night's sleep."

"Alright." Saber said quietly as the two of them walked to the dining room where a large turkey was placed in the middle of them all.

"You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble." Andrew blushed as Alia rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's no trouble at all Andrew." Irisviel said happily. "Today's a big day."

"I know." He said, his blush not going anywhere. "But why turkey?"

"In America turkey is eaten on Thanksgiving." Illya pointed out with her eyes closed and her nose in the air. "Today we're all thankful for you."

Gilgamesh smiled as his friend was given the credit he deserved. "Let's eat!" Saber shouted earning a laugh from the room as everyone sat down. Kiritsugu sat at the head of the table with Irisviel on his right and Illya on his left. Beside Illya was Shiro and Rin followed by Alia. Beside Iris was Saber and Gilgamesh followed by Andrew who sat opposite Kiritsugu.

Gilgamesh smiled, the food was well made he had to give the faker credit there. He wouldn't have been excess in Uruk if he was in the kitchen. He especially loved the flabby purple stuff that Saber called cranberry sauce. He looked up with a genuine smile on his face, he was finally with people he cared about, and they in turn cared about him. He tried to think back to how that came to be but frowned when he couldn't remember. He knew Andrew was his best friend, but he didn't know why. He remembered he fought the Faker years ago and he had lost, but he couldn't remember why they fought.

He looked over at Artoria, he knew that he would remember her. The first time they met was during the Fourth Grail War and she was being attacked by Lancer and Berserker. After that he saw her use Excalibur and was enamored. Then he proposed to her, and she accepted, no that's not right. He looked up at Kiritsugu who was laughing along with his son. He did something that drove them apart, he was covered in mud and a priest was there when he woke up.

Then he spent years, somewhere until he saw Artoria again. He still couldn't remember when they became close. In all of his memories she hated him.

Saber turned to Gilgamesh with a mouthful of food and smiled at him. "This isn't right." Gilgamesh said as he looked around. He looked and saw that the people around him were wildly different. Illya had a stab wound and her eyes had been destroyed. Her lifeless body sat in her chair.

Iris' eyes had rolled to the back of her head and her neck was clearly broken. She too sat lifeless in her chair.

Kiritsugu's hair was ashen white and he was armed to the teeth in weapons. His bright smile was replaced with the look of a man tired of war.

Shiro's face looked wiser than it should've. He seemed experienced rather than being some mage from a small household that fell in love with a Tohsaka.

He turned quickly and saw that Artoria wasn't even beside him and Andrew was breathing heavily and in pain. "Andrew!" The servant shouted getting to his seat so fast that the chair he was in slammed into the wall.

"Don't bother Gilgamesh." Rin said taking another bite of her food. "That's not really him."

Gilgamesh felt his blood freeze. That was Toshaka's voice, but they weren't her words. "It can't be." He said turning to look at her.

"Figured it out?" She asked calmly as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I did." The servant said solemnly sitting in the chair Artoria had been sitting in. "It's been a long time, Ishtar."


	35. Chapter 35

"Indeed it has." The goddess said taking a sip of a glass of wine. "I belive the last time we spoke you denied me yet again."

"Wonder why." Gil said crossing his arms. "What is all this anyway?"

"To think that this was what he would've wished for." She said looking around. "I mean his own happiness is one thing. Instead of dying in the dirt he'd live to a ripe old age surrounded by his closest friends. Yet he also made a point to wish that the lives of his teachers were as happy as they could be. The two Grails would be alive, and even the Mage Killer. Most shocking of all Gilgamesh was that you were able to convince a mere mongrel that you were worth making happy."

"He's no mongrel." Gilgamesh snapped.

"Weren't you the one that said that you will ever have one true companion and equal?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Andrew is and is not my equal all at the same time." Gilgamesh pointed out. "He always compared himself to my two previous masters. One would bow to my every whim. And the other thought of me as a tool. I was able to prove him wrong but Andrew was never that way."

"I seem to remember him insulting you on multiple occasions." Ishtar pointed out with a chuckle. "Trust me, your adventure with him has been the most entertaining tale to watch since Alterra walked the earth."

"He may have insulted me, but he never did it to demean me." Gilgamesh pointed out as he leaned back in his chair. "He did the same to the people he cared most about, and for him specifically that was a sign of respect." Gilgamesh leaned forward on the table. "So tell me 'goddess'" He said in a mocking tone, "what is it you want from me?"

"It's simple." Ishtar pointed out. "I'm here to simply see what you do next. None of this is my design. This is the Root showing the wish of its chosen hero."

"So it chose Andrew?" Gilgamesh asked as he leaned back.

"No." Ishtar said shaking the head that was not her own. "This is your wish Gilgamesh."

"Bullshit." The servant pointed out. "If it were my wish I would stand at the top of the world with everything beneath me. Not this domesticated drivel."

"That's because your wish, was for his to come true." Ishtar said before picking at the turkey in front of her with a fork. "Something that I never saw coming."

Gilgamesh could see the things that he may not have wanted, but that Andrew would've wanted for him. He wasn't feared by the Emiya household, instead he was accepted into it. He had the only woman to truly enrapture his heart, and his last friend in the world smiled beside him. This may not have been Gilgamesh's wish, but it was one he'd be happy to live his life in. "So what do I need to do to make this happen?"

"Give up." Ishtar said putting her hands on the table. "Your attack was more than enough to destroy Angra Mainyu. The little shit. But if you keep the attack going and destroy the key to the Root then it will all be lost."

Gilgamesh was about to agree when he remembered something. "People will die, won't they?"

"By the millions." The goddess said as she looked at her hair that fell over her shoulder. "But you will finally get what you've wanted all these years. What treasure could compare to this?" She asked looking around with a hint of disgust in her eyes.

The King knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to say yes and stop his attack all at once so that he and everyone else could live happily. But it wouldn't be everyone else, would it? So many people would die and that's not what Andrew would've really wanted. He would've wanted to save everyone he could, even at the cost of his own life. And Gilgamesh knew that was what was going to happen. The mage had poured every bit of mana he had into the servant, just so that he could use Ea. There was no coming back from that. "And if I keep that attack going?"

Ishtar's face soured. "Then you'd destroy the key to the Root and everything will stay exactly as it is. Your friend will die, you will return to your place on the Throne of Heroes and the day will be saved. All the other servants will disappear as well and Avenger will have been separated from the Root." She said lazily.

Gilgamesh nodded his head as he stood back to his feet and walked to where the window was. The streets were empty, the illusion broken. He would never see this place as truth. It would only ever exist as a lie. "I guess my answer is obvious." He said turning back to the goddess who smiled her wicked grin.

"Good." She said before raising her fingers to snap them. "May the gods have mercy on you."

"I've never asked for any." Gilgamesh said with a smile.

XXXX

Back in reality Gilgamesh snapped back into place. Still blinded in one eyes, holding Fabius in one hand and the all-powerful Ea in the other. He could see through his Enuma Elish that Avenger had already been obliterated and the miniature version of the Root was all that was left. He could feel the eyes of the world fall on him, but only one pair mattered. "Andrew." He said as he hung his head. "I'm sorry." He raised it again, his single red eye staring into the power he was emitting with a righteous commitment. "Gate of Babylon!" He screamed as seemingly all around him was covered in golden disks that ad blades and other weapons piercing through them. In a single rush a hundred-thousand blades slammed into the ground around The Key ripping it to shreds.

He pulled Ea away as his attack faded, leaving nothing behind. He turned his head and looked where his friend was laying and watching. With his enhanced vision, he could see the smile on Andrew's face. It wasn't that he was happy, but the smile beamed with the pride the mage felt at seeing his friend save the world.

He started to walk back towards the downed mage. It only took him a minute but it felt like an eternity. All around Andrew he was surrounded by friends, Alia holding tightly to his hand. Shiro watching over him to make sure he was safe, and Rin trying in vain to save him. "That's enough Rin." Andrew groaned. "That's all I needed to see." He said. His muscles had deteriorated so much he looked sixty pounds lighter. "Thank you." He said, his free hand gently touching hers before tears freely fell from her eyes.

"Master." Gilgamesh said in greeting shocking the others around him. "Your final order has been completed."

"I always knew it." Andrew said slowly. "I always knew that when push comes to shove, you were a hero." His eyes slowly drifted to Aliya who gripped his hand tightly. "Sorry, it had to end this way. Promise me something." He said trying to squeeze her hand.

"Anything." She whispered as she prepared to hear the last words of the man she loved.

"Live for yourself." He said before coughing. "Not for some idea of vengeance, but for you. Please Alia, promise me you will live as more than some doll." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

"I swear it." She said resting her forehead on his chest and crying.

The dying mage looked up at his two teachers who were holding one another in sadness. "Don't give me that look." He said with a smile. "Don't tell me you wouldn't've done the exact same thing."

"You weren't supposed to die you idiot!" Rin shouted. "I was supposed to give you your damn certificate!"

Andrew smiled at the thought of how that moment would've felt. He didn't regret his choice, he never would. "Thank you, both of you, for everything." He said looking at them. "You saved me from the dark put I had fallen into. You gave a damn and you saved me." He said as he started to get choked up. He tried to tense as he felt his heart skip a beat, and then another.

"I guess this is it for me." He looked up at Kiritsugu. "Does it hurt?"

"No." The Assassin said shaking his head. "It will feel like you're just falling asleep."

"Falling asleep." Andrew said as he shut his eyes with a smile. "I'd like that." He said as his heart stopped and the slight grip on his hand disappeared.

Gilgamesh turned his back to the others and started to walk away. "Hey!" Assassin shouted. "If you ever once cared about him, you won't leave him here!"

Gilgamesh stopped and turned his head slightly. They could see the tears freely falling from his eyes before he looked towards the sky. "He deserves a king's funeral. And there is only one place he belongs." He said turning to look at them as Vimana flew beside the king.

XXXX

The group walked into the tomb under the Euphrates. None of them said a word during the short flight, but they all knew where Andrew was being taken. Gilgamesh didn't feel the need to explain himself and he carried Andrew's body himself. The king led them into a torch lit tomb. They remained lit through a series of leylines that ran under what was once Uruk.

Gilgamesh stood in front of a sealed casket. He knew about when people supposedly found his remains, but they weren't his. They were his father's. He looked around the room, in life he refused to enter this room because he refused to accept his own mortality. It had been constructed by his advisor's orders, and when he found out he had them all flogged. He looked to Alia and nodded.

The small Einzbern bent her legs and tried to lift the casket but found she wasn't strong enough. "I can't." She said between breaths.

Shiro took a step forward and held his arms out to Gilgamesh. The King reluctantly handed his fallen friend to the mage before turning to open the casket. He thought it was strange looking at his remains. Even with his one eye he could see the markings that marked his as the one true King of Heroes. "Hand him to me." Gilgamesh said quietly as Shiro returned the young mage.

Gilgamesh placed the American beside his own remains and picked up the top of the casket himself.

XXXX

Outside of the tomb the group breathed heavily at the loss of their friend. Assassin started to fade away first. "Dad." Shiro said turning to look at his father one last time.

"Shiro." Assassin said sadly. "I'm sorry I failed you as a father. If I had known what you would go through I would've taught you better."

Shiro found himself speechless but someone else was able to respond. "Even though you didn't teach me any magic, you still instilled the drive that led me here." Archer said strongly as he walked towards his father. He held his hand out and for the first and only time shook his hand man to man.

"Archer." Rin said as tears fell from her eyes. "Keep up the good work Rin." The servant said with a smile as he started to fade away. "And you better treat her right." He said narrowing his eyes at his younger self.

"I will." Shiro said pulling the girl into a hug as the two servants vanished.

Alia walked over to Gilgamesh who was watching the sunset in the distance. "Thank you for staying with him." The King said sadly.

"He was proud of you." Alia spat out quickly.

"And he loved you." Gil replied. "Honor his wishes woman…" he said earning a gasp from the king. He only ever referred to her as a doll. "be someone that can look back at their life with a smile."

"Can you look back on your life with a smile?" Alia asked as she saw the king's body starting to fade too.

"No." Gilgamesh said shaking his head as he turned to look at everyone with the setting sun behind him. "These few months though, I can honestly say were the happiest I'd ever been." And as the light of the sun faded so too did the Gilded Hero.

The End


End file.
